Hidden
by Begin To Fray
Summary: Just another take on how J/K end up together. The background is pretty similar to the show, they are the same ages as on the show etc. Just a few things altered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The Mayhem**

"Jessie! Are you ready for school? Grace is about to leave!" Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her youngest step child in frustration. There was no reply from the attic.

"I'm not taking her" Grace said as she sidled past her mother towards the front door, school bag in hand

"Grace, for goodness sake, of course you're taking her. I wish you two would just get past this feud and act like sisters for once" She snapped at Grace before turning her attention back up the stairs and calling "JESSIE!"

"It's not a feud, we just don't like each other" Grace said, although talking more to herself than anyone else.

"JESSIE!!" Lily ignored her daughter's comments and called for Jessie again, even louder now.

This time footsteps were heard hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm ready mom, let's go!" It was Zoe who appeared in the hallway, Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? I said I'm ready..." was the response from the youngest member of the Sammler-Manning Clan.

"That's great honey, and we can go just as soon as I'm sure Jessie is on her way to school" _I don't want to hear that she's been ditching school again this week. _

"Grace, can you go and get her please? Then you can leave."

"I'm not taking her, I have to go, I'm going to be late" Grace tried to explain again.

"Well how do you expect her to get to school then Grace?"

"Katie's picking her up"

"What? Who's Katie?"

At this moment, Eli made his presence known as he ambled into the hallway, skirting around Zoe who was leaning against the doorway tapping her foot in agitation, with a cup of coffee in his hand and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Where's Jess?" He questioned almost incoherently, the toast wobbling as he spoke.

"Eli, use a plate. Grace, who is Katie?" Lily said, her frustration at her collection of assorted children and step children increasing by the minute.

Both Grace and Eli were in the process of making some remark in response to this when the doorbell rang, interrupting the chaos that was steadily forming in the hallway. Lily glanced at the group assembled around her with a questioning look on her face. She sighed for the hundredth time that morning and opened the door. As soon as the door is fully opened, all turn to face the latest addition to their morning mayhem.

Eli's toast drops from his mouth into his coffee which splashes up his shirt, not that he notices, uttering only one word...

"Woah."

Only Grace seems to know what is happening, looking pointedly at Eli and rolling her eyes. Even Zoe who's quick wit would usually be on high alert in a situation like this ignores her step brother and is caught staring at the visitor.

"Mom, _this_ is Katie" Grace says knowingly, before slipping out of the front door where Katie is standing rather awkwardly, issuing a rushed "Hi Katie, Bye Katie" as she passes, to which Katie herself only has the chance to open her mouth in reply, then close it again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turns to watch Grace's speedy escape from Manning Manor. She turns back to face Lily, Zoe and Eli once more, lifting her hand to rub the back of her neck nervously, her body language giving away the feelings that are usually hidden by her bubbly demeanour.

"Hey! I don't suppose Jessie is hiding in there somewhere?"

Lily, regaining her composure and her manners herds Katie into the hallway.

"Katie, hi, Jessie is in her room I'll just go get-" She begins to say, before being interrupted...

"JESSIE!! YOUR HOT FRIEND IS HERE!!"

Three sets of eyes widen in surprise, well, maybe only one them is surprised, after all this is Eli, Lily and Zoe are used to his behaviour, Katie however, is definitely uncomfortable. She focuses her attention on picking at the peeling rubber on her left converse shoe with her right foot as she considers how best to hide her discomfort.

"ELI! Sorry about that Katie..." Lily says, attempting to retain control of the situation, and hopefully ease the embarrassment of Jessie's friend. She throws a warning glance in her step son's direction. _Jessie has never brought a friend to the house before, trust Eli to make it probable that she won't be coming again._

"Come on Lily, she's fine I'm sure she gets it all the time" Eli says, trying to defend his actions. Katie cuts in.

"Oh yea, all the time, it's hard to walk down the hallways at school without that kinda stuff happening. What can I say? It's a burden."

The family turn to face Katie once more, trying to figure out if she's being serious, and is just hopelessly vain. She stares back at them for a moment before allowing the slight smile that was evident in her eyes to travel down her face to her lips. Zoe lets out a sudden laugh, smiling back at the new-comer _I like this girl, how did Jessie manage to get a friend this cool? She can even handle stupid Eli..._

The moment is broken as the sound of a door being slammed upstairs graces the ears of those standing in the hallway followed quickly by more footsteps on the stairs. Jessie appears at the foot of the stairs, rushing into the already crowded entrance way. She glances around her family quickly before her eyes settled on Katie.

"Katie! How long have you been here?" She asks worriedly

"Morning Billie! I haven't been here too long"

"Trust me, any amount of time here can be considered 'too long'!" Jessie mumbles as she grabs her school bag and swings it over her shoulder then begins to tug her friend's sleeve in the direction of the door. Katie smiles at her, shaking her head but catching her hint as she too swings her bag over her shoulder and allows herself to be dragged from the scene. Still watching Jessie, she notices something and stops.

"You're wearing the purple sweater!"

"Yea, it's cozy" Jessie says before returning to her task of pulling Katie from the house.

"I like the word cozy..." Katie remarks as she once more allows herself to be dragged away

The family watch on in interest as the girls continue their conversation as they head for the door, now seemingly oblivious to everyone else around them. Jessie opens the front door, releases her grasp on Katie's sleeve and heads out, Katie is about to follow when she turns quickly, gives what could only be described as a geeky smile and waves to the remaining Sammler-Mannings before pulling the door closed. Just before the door closes completely Lily remembers something.

"Jessie!...You didn't have any breakfast!" She yells, the only response she receives is the sound of the door clicking shut. Lily sighs yet again, promising herself it will be the last time that morning, before turning her attention back to the last two of her supposed offspring.

"Zoe, go and get in the car."

Then walking to Eli, gives him his own orders.

"Eli, pick your jaw up off the floor and go and change that shirt."

Eli glances down at his coffee stained shirt and closes his mouth finally, before shaking his head slowly and retreating back into his room in the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two. I forgot to do the disclaimer and all that stuff last time. Obviously I don't own the show or characters etc etc blah blah blah!

**Chapter Two – The Bell**

"Sorry about that Katie" Jessie said as Katie started the engine of her jeep and began reversing out of the Manning Manor drive.

"Don't be silly, It was nice to meet your family, I always think it's easier to understand a person when you see where they're coming from" Katie reasoned, trying to ease the embarrassment of her younger friend.

"You find me hard to understand?" Jessie asked as she looked over questioningly at Katie.

Katie glanced at Jessie, trying to tell if she was asking a serious question or not before returning her eyes to the road ahead. She always found herself driving more carefully when Jessie was in the car.

"No way Billie! We're kindred spirits you and I, the best of friends!" At this comment Jessie let out a snort.

"Well aren't we?" Katie asked, wondering about the reason for Jessie's snort.

"Oh yea, the best of friends, of course" Jessie said, reassuring Katie.

But inside Jessie had her doubts, doubts that had been gathering for some time now. For a while, she was certain that Katie was the best friend she had ever had, and truly believed that they were indeed 'kindred spirits' as Katie put it, but recently she found herself thinking thoughts that were perhaps not the kind that someone should have for their best friend. She found herself looking at Katie for longer than she should, watching her whilst her attention was elsewhere, and studying her features, unable to find anything that was less than perfect about them. The most recent development in this area were the pangs of a pain-like sensation that she had started to feel whenever Katie was around her other best friend; Tad.

It had taken Jessie a while to identify this particular feeling, and when she finally realised that she was actually jealous of Tad, a wave of coldness spread throughout her body. Why would she be jealous? Surely she'd only be jealous if she had feelings to Katie, and that notion was just ridiculous, Katie was her best friend. Right?

For a while Jessie managed to deny these feelings, she told herself that Katie was beautiful, anyone can see that, and anyone else would probably spend the same amount of time considering this immense beauty too. It was only when other feelings started appearing too, that Jessie became increasingly worried. Now, whenever Katie would touch her, even if it was just the accidental brush of an arm or a playful nudge in the middle of a joke, Jessie would feel some kind of electricity course through her. It was at this point that Jessie made a decision; for her own good, she needed to start backing away from Katie, it was clear now that she had developed feelings for the older girl and so, in order to save herself the pain, she must back off. However, as easy as it was for Jessie to decide this, and as much sense as it made in her head, in reality it was much harder to carry out her plan. Even if she hadn't found herself totally addicted to the wonder that is Katie Singer, Katie herself was making the whole 'backing away' idea impossible. She would appear at Jessie's locker between every class, sit with her at lunch and now, it appeared she even wanted to be Jessie's ride to and from school.

It seemed to Jessie that for now at least, she would have to suffer in silence and simply try to enjoy her time around her friend as much as possible, trying her hardest at all times to keep her true feelings hidden.

Katie swung her jeep into a spot when they reached the parking lot at Upton Sinclair, she stretched behind her into the back seat and grabbed both school bags before springing from the car. Jessie remained seated for a moment, she shook her head at her friend's seemingly endless energy and then wearily she too clambered from the jeep.

As Katie passed Jessie her own school bag the bell rang, prompting a groan from the taller girl.

"Someone should really change that bell, they could at least give the start of class a more appealing sound"

"Any suggestions Miss Singer?" Asked Jessie, amused at her friend's latest grand plan.

"Hmmm... Let me get back to you on that one." Katie replied as the girls head off to their separate classes, Jessie to her History class and Katie off to French.

Katie strolled into her French class, returning the countless greetings from her peers with the odd "hey" before throwing her bag carelessly onto her desk then resting her chin on it and looking with mild alarm at the chosen footwear of her French teacher, who sat quietly at the front, reading a French newspaper as if she were the only one in the room.

"You really should tell her you know" A voice said, interrupting Katie from her thoughts.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say anything, and besides maybe she's right, maybe socks and sandals are a good idea, maybe _we're_ the ones who are fashionably challenged." Katie said in a thoughtful tone.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked as she sat down at the desk next to Katie.

"Madame's footwear. Why? What are you talking about?" Katie questioned, confused.

"I'm talking about Jessie" Grace said firmly.

"What about Jessie?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You should tell her you like her"

"She knows I like her, we're friends" Said Katie feigning obliviousness, hopefully if she pretended not to understand Grace then the girl would grow bored and leave.

"You know what I mean" Grace sighed.

Katie realised that Grace wasn't going to leave this matter alone so she replied in a slightly harsher tone.

"Grace, just because I happen to like girls doesn't mean I like _every _girl."

"No obviously not, but you _do _like Jessie" Grace said as if she was explaining the product of 1+1 to a very simple person.

"And..." she continued "I think Jessie likes you too" she finished with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous Grace, Jessie is straight" Katie said with a sigh

"How do you know that, I mean, she's never had a boyfriend or anything" Retorted Grace.

"She's never had a girlfriend either" Katie replied quickly before continuing in a quieter voice "besides, she likes Tad."

"You say that, but I've never heard her talk about him once. You on the other hand, she's always asking me about you, she's always playing that damn Billie Holiday CD and if she's not playing it, then she's singing songs from it." Grace began to ramble on as Katie just sat there beaming, that is until something Grace had said sunk in.

"What do you mean, she's always asking you about me?" Katie said with panic in her eyes

"Relax Singer, she doesn't know your little secret" She said, watching Katie visibly calm herself before saying "You should tell her though, at least give her a hint, she might surprise you." _Plus if you don't tell her I will, or maybe just give her a push in the right direction._

Just then, their unfortunately dressed French teacher stood up with a startled look on her face, casting her eyes across the room as though surprised to see students there. She promptly regained what little composure she had and started the lesson, a lesson that went straight into one of Katie's ears and out of the other, as she considered Grace's words as well as other pressing matters.

"How about _Good Morning Good Morning_ by The Beatles?"

"Sorry?" Jessie asked, pushing her locker door shut and turning to face the voice she knew belonged to none other than Katie Singer, her best friend and the object of her inconvenient affection.

"The school bell, that's what they should change it to, the title gives off a much more encouraging sentiment don't you think?" Katie explained, as if it had been obvious what she was talking about. As though it hadn't been hours since this topic was last mentioned.

"What, play the whole song? It'd be a pretty long bell..." Jessie reasoned as if this was a plan that should be taken seriously.

"Right. That way we'd all have longer to get to class!" Katie said her eyes widening with glee as a smile spread across her flawless face.

"You've actually given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Jessie chuckled before musing "You're a very strange girl... Did you learn anything at all in your French class?" Jessie asked, struggling to hide the affectionate smile on her face.

"Non." Katie shot back, still grinning, before looping her arm through Jessie's and leading them both off down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Confusion**

For weeks now Katie had been taking Jessie to and from school, even to her after school therapy sessions each Thursday, she was a common sight to all of the Sammler-Manning crew except Rick who had yet to meet the now infamous Katie Singer. She had become a god-like figure to Zoe who admired her quick responses and quirky sense of humour, especially her reactions to the still smitten Eli. Karen, who had also had the pleasure of meeting Katie, was thrilled that someone was bringing Jessie out of the shell she had been hiding beneath for what seemed like years and Lily was quick to agree with her there. Only Grace cast a somewhat sceptical eye over the friendship, something that no-one else seemed to understand, no-one that is except Katie herself.

This day was no exception, Katie had picked Jessie up from Karen's house that morning, had a verbal battle with a flirtatious Eli before joking about it with Jessie in the car, a conversation that didn't seem to go down very well with Jessie, who remained serious throughout Katie's jokes about her brother.

They arrived at Upton Sinclair, agreeing to meet up after their first class, then again for lunch after that.

Katie was let out late from her class immediately before lunch and rushed to her locker to dump her books quickly before hurrying to meet Jessie at her own locker. Well, that was the plan, however, things didn't work out quite like that...

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, and someone lean down to her ear.

"Katie, we need to talk" Katie craned her neck around to find Russell, a friend of both hers and Tad's.

"Sorry, Russ, it'll have to wait, I have to go meet-"

"No Katie" He said, grabbing her hand "It needs to be now" Katie relented and nodded her head. With that Russell proceeded to walk off, pulling Katie along with him.

"What is this about?" She asked, exasperated. Russell put his arm around her shoulder and leaned closer.

"It's something you're going to want to know..." He whispered in her ear, as he opened the door to an empty classroom and allowed Katie to walk in before following close behind her and shutting the door.

"Ok, what's going on?" Katie asked as she perched on the nearest desk and began swinging her legs back and forth.

"She's back. Sarah's back." Russell replied, meeting Katie's eyes for the first time and noting that her legs stopped swinging as he spoke. She jumped from the desk.

"Why? I thought she transferred..."

"She did, but she's back, turns out things didn't go too well at her new school"

"Well, why are you telling me? It's not like I'm still friends with her."

"No, but that was your choice, not hers. She was looking for you this morning..."

Jessie's day had been gradually going from bad to worse today. It began with her being forced to eat breakfast, which she didn't want. Then she watched Eli slobber over Katie and tried to remain impartial and choke down the feelings of jealousy in the same way she had choked down her unwanted waffles for breakfast. Listening to Katie joke about the encounter in the car didn't help either. _She thinks it's funny, she has no idea how much it hurts to watch her and Eli, even if I know she's not interested. _She tried to play along with Katie's jokes, but gave up in the end and turned to watch the streets pass from the jeep window instead.

Her classes had been boring, the only thing getting her through them was the thought of meeting Katie for lunch, but when she reached her locker at lunch break, Katie wasn't there. She waited for a while, Katie usually beat her to it when it came to their locker meetings. _Oh well, maybe she got let out late_ Jessie thought, deciding to make her way to Katie's locker instead. She made her way to the hallway that housed the Junior lockers but stopped dead as she reached the corner.

There was Katie, standing at her locker, arching her neck to look at someone, someone who was standing directly behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Jessie's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to turn and leave, but her feet wouldn't allow it, her eyes wouldn't either, they remained stuck on the scene unfolding in front of her. The guy stood back, saying something Jessie couldn't make out, she watched as Katie looked around her, before looking up at him again and nodding. The guy, someone whom Jessie recognised but couldn't name, then grabbed Katie's hand and they both walked off, in the opposite direction of where Jessie stood. Her chest tightened. The guy wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder and leant to whisper something in her ear. Tears clouded Jessie's vision, but she could still see as the door to an empty classroom was opened, she saw Katie walk willingly into the room and she saw the guy follow her closely, the door shut behind them.

Jessie's mind was foggy, all she knew was that she needed to leave, she needed to get away from school, and she needed to get away from Katie. She forced her feet to move and they walked her directly out of the hallway, into the parking lot, and then off of school property and didn't stop until they reached a bench in a nearby park, Jessie sat down heavily, and allowed the tears to fall.

She had no idea how long she sat there for, her thoughts were only disturbed by a buzzing in her pocket that snapped her from her daze. She reached for the offending phone that had caused the buzzing and opened the message she found there.

_Billie, where are you? _ It read. Jessie's eyes darkened, she deleted the message without a thought and returned the phone to her pocket. Jessie knew she had no right to feel angry at Katie, after all, it's not like they were a couple or ever would be. Katie wasn't even aware of her "best friends" feelings. _She'd probably be freaked out if she did know..._ Jessie thought grimly. Only a minute later she retrieved her phone once more and composed a message of her own, not to Katie though, this was addressed to Grace.

_Can I get a ride home with you please? _She sent it quickly and soon got a reply from Grace saying that would be fine.

There would only be another couple of hours of school, and Jessie had no intention of heading back just yet. She was in pain, the images of Katie and that guy circling her mind, and she felt her heart break again and again. _This is exactly why I should have backed off weeks ago, of course she would get a boyfriend, I mean look at her! This was inevitable. _

Jessie spent the rest of the time she should have been in class making up her mind that once and for all she needed to stop hanging around with Katie, it would be too painful to watch her be with someone else let alone hear her talk about it. Finally, time came to head back to school; she walked purposefully into the parking lot and waited patiently by Grace's car. Before too long Grace arrived, took one look at the tear strewn cheeks of her younger step sister and opened the car door for her.

What Jessie didn't see, was a familiar dirty blonde haired girl watching from her own car across the lot. She had waited outside Jessie's next class after the bell signalling the end of lunch had rung and was confused when her young friend didn't show up. She was even more confused and surprised when she received no reply to the text message she had sent, and seeing Jessie climb silently into Grace's car confused her still more. _What is up with Jessie?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Plan**

The morning after Jessie's school-free afternoon found both Jessie and Katie in strange moods.

Jessie awoke with the resounding pang of jealousy in her stomach, or was it hunger? She wasn't sure but if she had to guess, she'd say it was probably both. She was determined to avoid Katie at all costs today and save herself any more pain. In deciding this, she rolled over to her night-stand picked up her phone and sent a text.

Katie woke up after a mostly wakeful night, still trying to figure out what was going on with Jessie. At some point the day before, a horrifying thought had struck her_ Maybe she knows about me, maybe Grace finally let it slip, maybe she doesn't know how to react, or maybe she just doesn't wanna be around me anymore_... The same thoughts going round and round in her head, keeping her awake. _At least before I could still spend time with her, even if it hurt knowing she'd never feel the same way._ Her mind was still racing on the matter that morning when the text tone of her phone startled her. She flipped open her phone and read her message.

_I'm getting a ride with Grace today, so don't worry about picking me up._ Katie's heart dropped, she flung herself back on to her bed and sighed.

Later that day, Katie was walking along the hallway at school, not even bothering to respond to everyone saying Hi to her. She spotted Jessie grabbing books from her locker and walked over to her. _I'll just act normal and see what happens..._

"Hey Billie!" She said brightly, but on the inside she felt very cautious.

Jessie heard her and her eyes widened, her stomach tightened and she glanced quickly at Katie then returned her attention to the inside of her locker.

"Hey" she said quietly

_Well at least she answered..._Thought Katie before she continued in her efforts to engage the blonde girl in conversation.

"Tad's parents are going away for a couple of weeks, so I'm going over there to make dinner for him later, seeing as how he can't possibly look after himself" Katie said with a smile before adding "Wanna come with?"

"I can't." Jessie answered, a little too quickly, her mind racing to think of a good excuse. "I've got therapy" She said at last

_But it's Wednesday. _Katie thought _Jessie's therapy is on a Thursday. _

"Oh right. Well maybe..." Katie continued before Jessie cut her off.

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you later" Jessie said, slamming her locker and stalking off down the hall. Katie's face fell and she watched Jessie's retreating form until she lost sight of her in the crowd of students.

A confused look remained etched across Katie's features as she entered her English Lit. Class and took her usual desk.

"What's up Singer?" Grace asked as she too took her seat.

"Does Jessie have therapy today?" Katie questioned, ignoring Grace's greeting.

"No, it's Wednesday. She asked me to take her to her mom's after school. Why?"

"I think she's avoiding me. You didn't say anything to her did you?" Katie asked, already dreading the answer.

"No, of course not. But she has been weird. She didn't say a word yesterday and wouldn't eat with the rest of us. I'm pretty sure she skipped breakfast today too..."

Grace was only realising these things as she said them and when she had finished she looked at Katie and spoke again.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know, we were meant to meet at lunch but I got delayed then I couldn't find her. She didn't go to her classes in the afternoon either, I checked." Katie said quickly. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved by the fact that Grace hadn't spoken to Jessie or not. On the one hand, Jessie probably wasn't freaked about her, but she still didn't know what she had done to warrant being ignored by the younger girl.

"She ditched? Uh oh. I thought it was a bit weird that she asked me for a ride home..." Grace mused. "I'll talk to her later if you want."

"You can try, I just want to know what I've done wrong, she's totally avoiding me today." Katie said, completely down-hearted.

That afternoon Grace waited until her and Jessie were on their way to Karen's house before bringing up the topic of the conversation she had shared with Katie in their English Class earlier. She glanced at her step-sister who had her face turned to the window and was still yet to say a word.

"So how come Katie isn't taking you to your mom's?" She asked, trying to make it sound like an off handed question, and not like she was digging for answers. Jessie just shrugged and continued to watch the scenery go by through the window.

"She's pretty upset you know?" Grace prompted, knowing she'd hit a nerve when Jessie finally turned and glared at her. She continued "She said you'd been avoiding her all day, you weren't even there at lunch." At that, Jessie finally broke her silence.

"How is any of this your business, Grace?" She asked bitterly

"It's my business because I had Katie asking me what was wrong with you all English class. She doesn't understand what she's done. She really likes you..." Grace said in a softer tone. Jessie just laughed.

"She clearly doesn't." Jessie said pushing the image of Katie and that guy from her mind for the hundredth time that day.

"What does that mean?" Grace asked, finally feeling like she was getting somewhere.

"Nothing" Jessie said quietly, refocusing her attention on looking out the window. Grace sighed in defeat.

"Fine" she said then continued cautiously "Jessie? When was the last time you ate?"

Jessie's eye brows raised sub-consciously, she thought back to the waffles she had forced down the previous morning.

"Lunchtime." She lied. Grace watched her, not believing her answer for a second. They pulled up outside Karen's house and Jessie mumbled her thanks as she exited the car.

"Wait a second!" Grace called and Jessie turned to face her, she carried on "Have something to eat tonight please Jess." She finished. Jessie felt touched by Grace's request but refused to show it. She nodded, and walked up the path to the house.

"Jessie!" Karen called later than night "Katie's on the phone!"

Jessie stuck her head out of the bedroom door.

"Tell her I'm going to bed, I'll see her tomorrow." She said, loud enough for Katie to hear on the other end of the phone then closed her bedroom door.

In the other room, Karen relayed Jessie's message to a disappointed Katie before hanging up and making her way to Jessie's room and knocking on the door before entering. She saw Jessie in bed pretending to read and took a seat on the end of the bed.

"You know, maybe this weekend you could have Katie to stay over. I have a date with Henry on Saturday night, you girls could have a movie night." Karen said kindly to her daughter. She too had noticed Jessie not quite being herself tonight.

"Yea, maybe" Came the response though it didn't seem entirely enthusiastic.

Sensing that her daughter wasn't feeling chatty, but satisfied that at least she had eaten half of what was on her plate at dinner earlier, Karen reasoned that perhaps Jessie was just tired.

"Well, you give it some thought. Goodnight Sweetheart." Karen said fondly

"Night Mom" Jessie replied. Karen got up from the bed, kissed Jessie on the forehead and left the room. Jessie put her book down and shuffled down in the bed.

Across town, Katie had hung up the phone from her conversation with Karen and she too had clambered into bed. Lying flat and staring at the ceiling. It seemed that both girls knew, tonight was going to be another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – The Party**

Jessie had successfully avoided Katie for another day at school, she hadn't returned to her locker between classes, choosing instead to carry an extra book laden bag around with her, she had spent the lunch break in the library and had gotten Grace to take her to therapy after school. Her plan was working. Well, it was working in theory, she had managed to cut Katie out of her days, but not out of her thoughts and it didn't hurt any less. Thoughts of the taller dirty blonde girl still consumed her. She still felt the pangs of jealousy, but worse than that, she now felt guilty too. Grace's words _"She's really upset you know"_ from the other day had gone to Jessie's heart and she felt terrible for leaving Katie in such confusion. Worse than all of that though; she missed her best friend. She missed the constant energy that Katie was shrouded in, she missed the banter and she missed the laughter that time spent around Katie Singer always brought. In fact she was sitting in the kitchen of the Sammler-Manning home, considering just how much she missed Katie, when Grace entered, breaking her from her thoughts.

"It's good to see you eating" Said Grace gesturing towards the untouched plate of pasta that sat in front of Jessie.

"Right" replied Jessie, looking down at her plate as if she hadn't even known it was there

Grace reached over the table and stole a piece of pasta from the plate.

"There's a party tomorrow night" she said, swallowing the pasta before continuing "It's at Russell's, will you come with me?" she asked

Jessie watched as Grace stole another piece of pasta then picked up her fork and had a mouthful herself.

"Will Katie be there?" She asked hoping that the question wouldn't re-open Grace's line of questioning from the other day. Luckily, Grace had thought her plan through and chose to answer the question completely naturally.

"I'm pretty sure I heard her say something about having some family thing that night" She said _Good job I'm a good liar_ she thought with a slight smile.

"Ok then, I guess I can come with you" Jessie said, deciding that maybe a party would be exactly what she needed to take her mind of Katie, especially if Katie herself wasn't going to be there. Grace smiled and watched as Jessie took another mouthful from the plate.

The next day at school passed in exactly the same way as the two days before it for Jessie and Katie. Neither girl caught even a glimpse of the other as per Jessie's perfectly orchestrated avoidance strategies.

Jessie had waited all day for the time to arrive to head off to tonight's party with Grace, by this point, the idea of doing something to break the funk she had gotten herself into looked extremely good.

That night, Jessie entered the party house with Grace she felt highly self-conscious in the dress that she wore, it was a much lower cut than she would usually wear, but both Grace and Lily had persuaded her that it looked good. She walked behind Grace, trying to hide somewhat, but soon the loud music and abundance of people made her feel a little more protected and after telling Grace where she was heading she went off in search of some punch.

Half-way across what used to be the living room of Russell's house, Tad caught sight of Jessie and took a sharp inhale of breath. _Wow._ He made his way over to her and when he reached her, wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey Jess!" He yelled over the music "Want a drink?"

The only word that Jessie caught was 'drink' so she nodded emphatically, and together they made their way over to the drinks table. Tad poured a glass of punch for Jessie and she took a sip. Fruit punch. It tasted pretty good. Jessie found herself to be quite thirsty all of a sudden and she finished the glass quickly.

"Woah!" said Tad, surprised to see this side of Jessie _I hope she knows what's in there... _ "Dance with me?" he questioned. This time, Jessie had heard him over the music and so after downing another glass of punch, she considered his request, and coming to the conclusion that tonight was a night of letting go after a truly horrible week. She agreed.

"Sure" She said and allowed herself to be pulled to the portion of the house that was being used as a dance floor. The two danced for a few songs, Tad growing increasingly handsy with Jessie, but Jessie doing nothing to dissuade him. In fact, she was enjoying the attention, and found herself dancing more and more flirtatiously with Tad. _I like Tad really _She thought _there's something safe about him, I see why he is one of Katie's best friends._ Catching her mind going into forbidden territory again, she stopped dancing and took Tad's hand, leading him back to the punch bowl where he dutifully poured them another glass each.

After yet more punch had found it's way into Jessie's system, settling in her empty stomach she felt herself feeling a little light headed. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to laugh at jokes from Tad that at any other time she would have found immature. She felt the urge to dance again and proceeded back to the dance floor, Tad in tow. However, before she got there she caught sight of something that made her head spin even more than it was already. Standing by the front door, obviously having just arrived was Katie, looking as carelessly beautiful as ever, if not more so tonight, when she had a put a little effort in. Jessie stopped, Tad bumped into her from behind. _Grace said she wouldn't be here._ But even as she thought this, the situation got ten times worse. Jessie stood stock still, watching as the same guy from before appeared and swept Katie up in a hug, making her laugh as he swung her around.

Tad came to Jessie's side, wondering what caused the abrupt halt, he followed her eyeline and saw Katie and Russell.

"Isn't it great that Russell's parents are away so much?" He asked, not really understanding the look of torment on Jessie's face. He continued "I mean my parents are away too but I wouldn't dare throw a party like-" Jessie cut him off.

"That's Russell?" She questioned

"Yea, it's his house." He answered unsure as to what exactly Jessie's tone had implied.

"Then, of course she'd be here..." Jessie mumbled to herself.

"What?" Tad asked, not having quite caught what Jessie had said.

"Nothing, come on" Jessie decided to let her slightly drunken mind take over her decision making, and right now, it thought that more provocative dancing with Tad would help her heart that had just cracked in half once more. She dragged him past Katie, who had now been released from Russell's grip and back onto the dance floor.

Earlier that evening Katie was almost completely sure she didn't want to attend Russell's party. She knew she'd promised Grace she'd be there, but to be honest, she felt like doing nothing but curling up under the covers of her bed and listening to her Billie Holiday CDs until she fell asleep. _Besides_ She reasoned to herself _He has these parties practically every week, his parents are away almost as much as Tad's._ And so it was that by 7pm Katie was indeed curled up in her bed listening to Billie Holiday, unfortunately though, sleep wouldn't take her, her mind was still focused solely on the lack of her best friend, and her heart ached with the thought of it. The music wasn't helping either, it only served to remind her of her own Billie. _But she's not my own Billie, she's not my own anything anymore._

After an hour or so, Katie couldn't take it anymore, she threw off the bed covers and dressed herself in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a red top before putting on a bit of make-up, running a brush threw her face and heading out the door. She hoped the party would distract her. _It's not like Jessie's going to be there._

Almost immediately after closing the front door of Russell's house behind her, Katie felt her feet leave the floor as she was tackled into a hug by Russell himself.

"KATIE!! You came!" He said gleefully swinging her around. Katie could only laugh. Russell had been concerned about her all week, he noticed how down she was, and had been trying to persuade her to attend the party all day. He was convinced it was the news of Sarah's return that had put a dampener on the spirits of his usually hyper active friend. He finally put her down, told her he'd get her a drink and disappeared from sight. Katie smiled at his eager behaviour.

The smile soon fell from her lips though as something she didn't expect to see caught her eye. _Jessie?_ She watched as the blonde girl smiled at Tad and lead him, in a severely less-than-straight line from the room. _Is she drunk?_ Katie shook her head, collected her thoughts and followed Jessie and Tad out of the room. She came across them once more in the middle of the dance floor and looked on aghast as Jessie grinded herself back into Tad, who in return allowed his hands to creep up from her waist until they were...

"JESSIE!" Katie couldn't watch anymore, she called out for her friend, who looked up at her, met her eyes briefly, then looked away and continued dancing. Katie strode across the room and grabbed Jessie's hand. Her mind on auto-pilot, she had no idea what she would say to Jessie, all she knew was that the sight of Jessie with Tad was causing her physical pain.

"What do you want?" Jessie spat when she felt Katie grab her hand. Katie recoiled at the venom in Jessie's voice.

"I want to talk to you" Katie said just loud enough to be heard, it was a lame line, but at least it was true.

"It's cool Jess, you go talk to her, I'll be right here" Tad interjected. Katie looked at him thankfully, whilst Jessie turned and shot him a look as though he'd just suggested they go sky diving. "Go on" Tad urged, pushing both girls toward the back door.

Once outside, both Jessie and Katie felt suddenly nervous. But not only that, they were both hurt, though neither wanted the other to know why. Jessie was still aware of the pent up anger that came from seeing Katie with the guy she now knew as Russell.

"So?" Jessie asked harshly. Katie looked at her, unused to seeing this side of Jessie who was normally so sweet and shy. Of course, the alcohol probably did a lot to do-away with Jessie's shyness. Katie took a deep breath _Now or never..._

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, hoping that putting it bluntly would give Jessie little room for skirting round the question.

"Because I don't want to see you." Jessie shot back truthfully. _Well that stung_ thought Katie, but she pushed on.

"Why not?" she questioned, dreading the response.

"Because-" Jessie started, but here her honesty failed her. She didn't know what to say. "Because-" She tried again, before sighing in frustration and sitting down heavily on the garden wall.

"Because you won't understand." She said softly. Katie raised her eyebrows, then came to sit beside the younger girl on the wall. She sensed that Jessie had calmed down now. Not just calmed down, she looked at Jessie in concern _She looks completely exhausted._ She placed her hand gently on Jessie's arm, noting how cold it felt to touch, and watched as Jessie's eyes closed at the contact.

"I won't understand what? Come on Billie, tell me what's going on." She pushed on, speaking quietly, as though afraid she'd scare the blonde away. Jessie's eyes opened once more when Katie finished speaking, and she noticed in dismay that a tear had begun to roll down Jessie's cheek. She reached up with the hand that wasn't resting on Jessie's arm to wipe the tear away but Jessie jerked back.

"I can't!" She said suddenly.

"Can't what?" Katie asked, growing more and more confused by the minute. Jessie's head still felt clouded with alcohol, she wanted to Katie to understand, but knew that telling the girl of her true feelings would risk what felt like everything. She fought with herself over this for a minute before speaking again. Very quietly this time.

"I can't...I can't watch...you....with him." She said finally. Instantly regretting saying anything, as she saw Katie's eyebrows furrow in yet more confusion. _Damn, why did I drink so much punch? I never would have said that if I was sober. She hurt me, I hate her. No you don't, you love her. But I can't. And I won't. _Jessie's resolve grew after her internal struggle, she forced herself to picture Katie and Russell again, and immediately felt the jealousy and anger boil up inside her once more.

"What? Watch me with who? Billie, I don't understand..." Katie said, now utterly unaware of what was going on, and also just as unaware of Jessie's sudden change of heart, that is until the younger girl spoke, or more like hissed...

"Of course you don't! I told you you wouldn't! See? This is why I don't wanna see you!" Jessie practically exploded, jumping up from the wall, pretending to be completely oblivious to the fact that what she just said had made absolutely no sense. She stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Katie just watched her, completely stunned. She tried to grasp what had just happened but only heard one thing, over and over _"I don't wanna see you!" _Now, Katie felt a tear sliding down her own cheek too.

Back inside, Jessie had two missions; More Punch, and Find Tad. After she had completed her first task, she stumbled about until her second was sorted too.

"Tad! Let's dance!" She yelled at him

"Woah Jess, I think maybe you should sit down?" He asked looking at her worriedly

"No, no, I'm good, I'm fine...just a little...dizzy." She replied, now feeling the full effect of the punch she had just downed.

"I'm taking you home." Said Tad, encircling Jessie with a protective arm and attempting to herd her towards the front door.

"No!" She stopped and wriggled from his grasp before continuing "You can't! My Dad will kill me!" She pleaded with him.

"Ok, ok, you can stay at mine, my parents are away." He said in an attempt to calm her, but Jessie only looked up at him in alarm. "Don't worry, I won't try anything" He continued with a warm smile.

"Thank-you Tad" Jessie whispered, suddenly feeling completely drained.

"No worries, you can call home from the car, tell them you're staying at Katie's or something" At his words Jessie felt a painful ache, but chose to push it from her mind, she didn't have the energy to deal with anything else tonight.

Katie returned just in time to see Jessie and Tad, together once more, heading out of the front door of the house. _He's probably taking her to get some air_ she thought, remembering all the times Tad had done the same for her when she'd had a little too much to drink. _It's not like she'd let him take her to the back garden, she knew I was there and like she said, she doesn't wanna see me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – The Fall-Out **

When Katie awoke the next morning, it seemed that the events of the previous night had even been circling her thoughts even while she slept, but now the recurring idea that Jessie didn't want to see her and been nearly replaced by something else that the blonde girl had let slip the previous night. _She can't watch me with him? Who was she talking about? Was it just drunken rubbish, or did she actually mean something by that?_

Before long, the not-knowing began to drive Katie mad, and by the afternoon, she had made up her mind to talk to Jessie just one more time. _Besides_ she reasoned _I've already lost her friendship, it's not like things could get any worse. _Remembering that Jessie didn't want to see her, Katie decided to call the younger girl instead. _It'll be less confrontational over the phone too._ She thought.

Katie listened to the phone ringing on the other end for a couple of rings before someone picked up at the Sammler-Manning house. _Please don't be Eli, please don't be Eli._

"Hello?" Came the voice. Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grace, hi" She said into the phone.

"Oh hey Katie, how's it going? Looks like my plan worked last night..." Grace said in a smug voice.

"Huh? What plan?" Katie asked, growing sick of being confused by every conversation she had lately.

"To get you and Jessie talking, I saw you guys outside, and obviously it went well seeing as she stayed at your house last night..." Grace said, wondering why she had to explain this.

"No she didn't, why would you think that? We had an argument outside, it didn't go well at all" Katie said even more confused, and now a little disappointed that even Grace couldn't sort this mess out.

"Wait, what?! She didn't stay at your house? Are you sure? When I left I couldn't find either of you, I just assumed..." Grace said getting worried now.

"She wasn't here, I'm sure, I think I would have noticed!" Katie was growing anxious now too.

"Well where the hell did she go then? I mean, she came home late this morning and went straight to her room, I guessed you guys had been up talking all night and she was tired. Where was she?!" Grace said, trying to keep her voice down so as not to attract the attention of Lily or Rick.

"Oh god, I dunno Grace, the last time I saw her, she was..." _Leaving with Tad. _Katie went cold, she gulped. "Grace, I'm coming over, I'll find out what happened." Katie said firmly.

"Katie, I dunno, if she's still mad at you that might not be such-" Grace stopped, Katie had already hung up.

Katie's knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel of her jeep tightly. _Jess was drunk, I knew that, I should have been watching her, usually I wouldn't worry about Tad's morals, but he does really really like Jessie..._ She pushed the thoughts from her mind, refusing to think until she'd had a chance to speak to Jessie. _I have to tell her how I feel, I can't take much more of this. If I tell her, at least everything will be clear, she'll probably hate me, but it feels like she does now anyway._ Katie was determined now. It was time to tell Jessie the truth.

Upon reaching Manning Manor, Katie's stomach was in knots and full of butterflies, she felt distraught now, she had to know what went on with Jessie and Tad. Walking shakily up to the door, she rang the bell and waited, expecting to see Grace.

"Hello! You must be Katie, Grace said you were stopping by." It was Rick

"Hi Mr Sammler, actually I'm here to see Jessie, is she about?" Katie asked politely

"Jessie? I'll never understand you girls, you just spent the night together and there's _still_ more to talk about! You must thank your parents for letting her stay last night by the way." Rick said as he stepped back and let Katie into the house, Katie cringed inwardly at his words. She had met the man only once and was already lying to him. She nodded meekly in response.

"She's in the attic I think, I haven't actually seen her today..." Rick spoke again.

"Thanks Mr Sammler" Said Katie, edging towards the stairs, she just wanted to get this over with, remembering her manners though she added "It was nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Rick, and it was nice to meet you too!" Rick called at Katie's back as she shot up the stairs.

Finally, Katie stood outside the door to the attic. She knocked quickly, but didn't have the patience to wait for a response, she felt almost desperate now, and she was cold all over in nervousness. She entered the room and began to climb the stairs on this side of the door.

Inside the room, Jessie heard footsteps ascending her stairs. She rolled over in her bed and lifted the covers from her face before shouting.

"Get lost Zoe, I already told you I don't wanna help calculate our carbon footprint!"

Katie heard this, and would normally be amused, but right now it barely registered, she just had to know one thing.

"Tell me you didn't Jess, please tell me you didn't" She said in a breaking voice, upon reaching the top of the stairs.

Jessie, who had rolled over once more to face away from the door, quickly turned back again.

"Katie!" She said in surprise before regaining some composure "What are you doing here?" She asked, but not in a vicious way this time.

"I need you to tell me that nothing happened." Katie said, almost whispering now.

"Happened when? What?" Jessie questioned, for once she was the confused one.

"I know you stayed at Tad's last night, everyone thinks you were with me, I know you weren't, you went home with him, I saw you, you were drunk, you like him, he _really_ likes you. Just... please tell me nothing happened...I couldn't take it if..." Katie was rambling now, she just had to say what was in her head.

Jessie was stunned, she'd never seen Katie look so vulnerable before, she wasn't aware that there was this side to her confident happy friend. She was stuck on Katie's final words, but seeing the look on the taller girl's face she melted, she had to ease the girls worries before digging deeper into what Katie had just said.

"Katie... nothing happened. He took me home with him because I was drunk, I didn't want my dad to see me. I slept in his bed, he stayed on the couch." Jessie said quietly, not taking her eyes off Katie, trying to suss out her reaction. She saw Katie's shoulders relax, and watched her let out a breath it seemed like she had been holding since she'd entered the room.

"Oh thank God" Katie murmured, almost too softly for Jessie too hear, but not quite.

"Katie, what did you mean 'you couldn't take it'?" Jessie asked cautiously. Katie, looked up at Jessie fleetingly before returning her gaze to the wooden floor. Jessie sat up in bed, remaining silent and waiting with baited breath for Katie's response. _She can't have meant what I thought, there's no way she feels the same as I do..._ Jessie told herself, not allowing herself to get her hopes up.

"I just...If you and Tad had...well...I......Oh God." Katie's resolve was cracking, she began to think that perhaps telling Jessie was not such a great idea after all.

"Katie, please." Jessie interrupted the girls thoughts and looked pleadingly at her older friend, needing to know the truth. Katie met her eyes once more and took a deep breath.

"Jessie...I think...I think I'm in love with you." Katie was looking anywhere but at Jessie as she spoke. Jessie's world stopped turning.

"I...You...What?" These were the only words that Jessie managed to stutter. _This has to be some kind of sick joke, or maybe a dream?_ She thought, still unwilling to believe Katie.

"I know you're freaked out, I know you probably hate me, and it's ok, I'm sorry, I just needed you to know, I'll leave now and I won't bother you anymore, I'll – " Katie said hurriedly, trying to dig herself out of the situation, all she wanted was to run from the room.

"NO!" Jess interrupted Katie's rant, then continued "You're not bothering me, everything's ok." She said softly, trying to process the new information in her head.

"Well it's obviously not ok, seeing as you've been avoiding me all week" Katie shot back, now feeling quite defensive.

"I didn't know you loved me, I thought-" Jessie began then stopped.

"You thought what?" Katie said quickly, thinking she was about to learn the reasons behind Jessie's obscure behaviour recently. There was a very long pause. Katie realised Jessie wasn't going to speak.

"Look, Jessie, I just wanted to be friends, I don't want anything you don't want." Katie sighed, this being her last ditch attempt to save her friendship with Jessie.

"I don't want to be friends." Jessie said sadly. Katie's heart sank. She tried to look at Jessie, but the tears clouding her vision made it impossible. She turned and made her way back towards the stairs when Jessie's voice stopped her.

"I want so much more than that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the mix up with chapter seven, no idea how i managed to do that... Anyway, here is the actual chapter, hope you enjoy it! By the way, we are nearing the end of my pre-written updates so they may start appearing slightly less often now. Thank-you for all your reviews so far, they do make the writing worth while!**

**Chapter Seven - The Start**

There was absolute silence in Jessie's attic, Katie stood completely still, facing away from Jessie, whilst Jessie remained kneeling on the bed, now biting her lip, unsure as to how Katie was about to react. Katie let Jessie's words ring in her head as she turned slowly to face the younger girl.

"You what?" She questioned, wanting to be sure of what Jessie had meant when she said that she 'wanted so much more.' Jessie stopped biting her lip, there was no point trying to back pedal now, it was time to come clean.

"Katie, I, I think I love you too." She said raising her head to look at Katie when she finished speaking. Katie listened with her mouth open to Jessie's words, then closed it as she strode across the room towards her. Jessie watched Katie nearing, and forced herself to stay put, wondering what the older girl was about to do. Katie reached the bed, and lifted Jessie's chin with her hand, forcing the blonde to look at her. She could feel Jessie trembling, but she had to see this. She looked straight into Jessie's eyes and asked her again.

"You what?" She whispered, trying not to seem too threatening to the obviously nervous younger girl. She kept her vision locked on Jessie's eyes and narrowed her own as she watched the girl respond. She suddenly felt the younger girl stop trembling, and her eyes met Katie's in defiance.

"I love you." She said firmly, suddenly understanding Katie's actions. _She's having just as hard a time believing this as me_. Jessie thought. Katie's face softened, she smiled slightly, and for the first time in nearly a week, Jessie allowed herself to be completely taken by the other girls beauty. Katie leant forward and Jessie held her breath, she thought Katie was about to kiss her and chose this moment to remember something... _I've never actually kissed anyone before! She must have kissed plenty of people, I'm gonna do it wrong..._ But luckily Katie just wrapped her arms around Jessie instead and hugged her tightly, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder, Jessie released her breath and felt her entire body relax into Katie's, she returned the hug and wrapped her arms around Katie's waist.

Katie felt Jessie relax, and she too let out a sigh. She eased herself onto the bed until they were both kneeling upon it, still wrapped up in each other, both smiling goofily, not that the other could see. The smile slowly fell from Katie's face and she gently pulled her head back from Jessie's shoulder until she could see the younger girl's face.

_Now she's about to kiss me_ Jessie thought, her nervousness written all over her face. Katie saw this expression and grew concerned herself before it struck her _She's never kissed anyone_. Katie smiled fondly at Jessie, trying to ease the girl's worries. She gently moved towards Jessie's face, very slowly, until she reached her goal, she closed her eyes and softly took Jessie's lower lip between her own, she kissed it gently then opened her eyes, seeing that Jessie's had remained open the entire time, she pulled back, trying to gage the younger girl's reaction. Katie kept her gaze on Jessie until she saw a smile slowly grace the girl's lips, upon seeing this, Katie leant in once more, this time meeting both of Jessie's lips and caressing them with her own for a few seconds, she looked at Jessie while doing so and noticed that this time she had closed her eyes. Katie smiled into the kiss and pulled back once more. Not wanting to push Jessie too far.

"Okay?" Whispered Katie, releasing her arms from around Jessie. Jessie, trying to hide the fact that she already missed the feeling of the older girls arms wrapped protectively around her, flopped down backwards until she was lying flat across her bed. Katie smiled.

"Definitely okay" Jessie said from her new position on the bed. Katie crawled to the other side of Jessie's double bed and lay down next to her. They weren't touching anymore and Jessie didn't like it. She waited for a couple of minutes then plucked up some courage and slid her hand over to Katie's, taking it in her own. Katie smiled up at the ceiling and entwined their fingers. Staying like this for a bit and remaining silent both girls reflected on all that they had just found out about each other. Eventually, it was Katie who broke the comfortable silence.

"Jessie?" She asked tentatively

"Mmmm?" Came the response that Katie found completely adorable.

"Why _were_ you avoiding me?" She said very carefully, she didn't want to spark an argument and ruin this moment. She felt Jessie sit up beside her, and remove her hand, she watched as the girl covered her face and made a strange noise, as though she was cringing over something. When she removed her hands, Katie saw that she was blushing.

"I thought you were with Russell." She mumbled almost inaudibly. Katie's eyes widened in surprise. She re-positioned herself so that she was still lying on the bed but had now propped herself up on one of her elbows so that she could see Jessie.

"Why would you think that?" She questioned, not wanting to embarrass Jessie any further.

"I saw you at your locker, I saw you go into that empty classroom with him." She explained, only now realising that what she had seen hardly constituted as evidence for some sordid affair. She continued "I got jealous, I thought if I could distance myself from you then it wouldn't hurt anymore..."

"Oh, Billie..." Katie exclaimed quietly, she understood now, Jessie's avoidance made sense and so did her odd comment at the party the other night. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you had seen me, but I can promise you there's never been anything between Russell and I." Katie said in an attempt to reassure Jessie. But Jessie was still blushing profusely.

"Don't be sorry" Said Jessie before carrying on "I shouldn't have assumed...I'm so dumb!" She scolded herself.

"No! No, Billie, you're not dumb, I felt exactly the same way when I saw you dancing with Tad last night. It really hurt, I couldn't even watch." Katie said, trailing off as the images of Jessie grinding against Tad returned. Jessie watched the far-away look that appeared on her friend's face and guessed what she was thinking about. Jessie edged toward Katie on the bed, she leant down and touched the taller girl's cheek, Katie's eyes immediately snapped up to look at her, and Jessie quickly pulled her hand back, only to have Katie catch it in her own.

"You're allowed to touch me you know" She whispered, pulling Jessie so that they were both lying flat again. Jessie's blush returned.

"I'm just...I dunno, I've never done anything like this before..." She replied shyly. Katie remained silent, but she rubbed her thumb reassuringly across the back of Jessie's hand that was nestled in her own. Katie had just opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Jessie leapt to her feet, and Katie sat up quickly.

"Jessie? Are you awake?" Grace's voice accompanied the footsteps coming up Jessie's stairs. Before she was in sight of the room she spoke again "I think Katie might be round in a – " She stopped talking as she caught sight of the room's two occupants; Jessie standing awkwardly by the window and Katie trying to look inconspicuous on Jessie's bed. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Grace." Said Katie, throwing a wave in Grace's direction, then glancing at Jessie pointedly. Jessie caught her look.

"What's up?" Jessie said, a little more high pitched than normal.

"Riiiight..." Grace drawled, thoroughly unconvinced by either of their half hearted performances. She chose to ignore the situation for now, making a mental note to confront both girls separately later. She spoke again.

"Jessie your mom just rang, she said to tell you she'd pick you up at five pm and she wanted to know if you had asked Katie to stay over tonight." She said, unable to keep the amused look from her face as she told Jessie the second part of the message. Jessie's widened her eyes at Grace and gulped. _And I thought I was embarrassed earlier..._

"Thanks Grace!" Jessie said in obvious false brightness, "Anything else?" She questioned, continuing in the same tone.

"No, that's it" Grace answered, still rooted to the spot.

"Okay, well, bye then Grace." Jessie said, staring at Grace meaningfully. Grace still remained where she stood, taking one last look between the two girls.

"Bye then" she said at last heading back toward the stair before stopping once more "Bye Katie!" She called, a massive smug grin now stretched across her face. Katie lifted an arm in a lame wave and said nothing, feeling almost as embarrassed as Jessie looked.

They both remained silent until they heard the door click shut behind Grace. Jessie walked stiffly back to the bed and threw herself face down onto it, groaning into her pillow, and hoping to never have to sit back up. Katie watched this, smiling affectionately, her own embarrassment having left the room when Grace did. She reached over and stroked a bit of jessie's hair, tugging it playfully.

"Come on, don't worry about it." She said trying to ease the younger girl's mind. Jessie merely mumbled something unintelligibly into her pillow. Katie chuckled at this before she tried again.

"Besides, isn't there something you're supposed to be asking me?" She asked teasingly. At this, Jessie turned her face toward Katie.

"You want to?" She mumbled, unsure of what she wanted Katie's answer to be.

"Well that was eloquent Miss Sammler!" Katie said in mock outrage before carrying on.

"If what you meant to ask was whether I'd like to stay at your mother's with you tonight, then my answer would, of course, be yes!" She said in a fake English accent. Jessie just looked at her, and she must have looked slightly alarmed because Katie immediately spoke again, with laughter in her voice.

"Don't look so worried! I'm not some sexual predator!" she said, this time returning to her regular accent.

"Come here" Katie said, her smile coming through into her voice as she leant back against Jessie's headboard and held an arm out for Jessie. Jessie lifted herself from her face down position, pushed her hair out of her face and sat next to Katie, but not too close. Katie, of course, noticed the blonde girl's hesitance.

"Are you scared of me Billie?" She asked, half joking, half genuinely concerned.

"I'm not scared...Just...Nervous." Jessie answered hesitantly.

"Nervous of me?!" Katie said in disbelief.

"No! Not of you, of me! Of doing something wrong, I don't know what I'm doing" Jessie said quickly, not wanting to hurt Katie's feelings.

"You couldn't possibly do something wrong, I love everything you do." Katie said softly. Jessie beamed, she felt a lot better for having heard Katie say that, she felt more confident too and she snuggled into Katie's side, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. Katie leant her head against Jessie's and put her around the younger girl protectively.

"So, how about you call your mom, tell her not to worry about picking you up, I'll take you round with me at five, and that yes, Katie will be staying over?" Katie said, speaking quietly, as the girl's close proximity didn't require much volume. Jessie nodded against Katie, knowing that the taller girl would feel her response. After a while, Jessie decided to follow Katie's suggestion, and slipped from the bed to grab the phone. Once Jessie was standing, Katie too got to her feet and grabbed her bag from Jessie's floor. Jessie turned quickly on hearing Katie's movement.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, hearing distress in her own voice that she hadn't intended.

"Home, to get my stuff for tonight." Katie answered, smiling at Jessie's reaction.

"Do you have to?" The younger girl queried, not liking the idea of Katie leaving just yet. She tried to think of a reason for her to stay.

"Shouldn't we... You know...Talk about this?" Jessie asked cautiously

"Talk about me going to get my stuff?" Katie joked, she knew what Jessie meant but she suddenly felt nervous, what if they didn't want the same thing? She couldn't take the idea of being this close then having Jessie push her away.

"You know what I meant Katie" Jessie said firmly, not willing to humour Katie right now.

"I do. And we will talk about this. But later, okay? At your Mom's." Katie answered, putting her serious face back on. She walked towards Jessie quickly, pushing her nerves aside and gave the girl a rushed peck on the lips.

"I'll pick you up at five." Katie said decidedly, and walked straight out of the room. Leaving Jessie staring at the spot she had just vacated, with the phone in her hand, she reached her other hand up to touch her lips where Katie had just kissed her. She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – The Talk**

True to her word, Katie swung her jeep into the Sammler-Manning driveway just before five pm. She hopped excitedly from the car and walked swiftly to the front door, she rang the bell and barely two seconds later the door opened promptly, revealing Jessie's smiling face.

"Hey!" Jessie said, giving Katie a wide grin.

"Hi Billie!" Katie returned equally gleefully. Jessie loved it when Katie called her that, she made a mental note to tell her how much she liked it at some point, though she suspected the older girl already knew.

"BYE!" Jessie shouted into the house, not waiting for any replies before she took Katie's hand a tugged her out of the hallway, slamming the door behind them.

"Quick, before Eli comes out!" Jessie hissed at Katie, continuing to drag her towards the jeep.

Katie could only laugh at the blonde girl's behaviour. It felt like so long since her and Jessie had had fun, the easiness of the banter between them returning almost as quickly as it had left.

Once both we seated in the car Jessie looked back towards the house, checking that no-one was following them out before she pulled gently on Katie's sleeve, getting the taller girl's attention then leaning over and pushing her lips against Katie's, planting a lingering but simple kiss there. Jessie pulled back and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry, I know we haven't talked about it yet, but I just needed to do that." Jessie explained, looking up from her hands as she finished speaking, an unsure smile on her face.

Katie had been surprised by Jessie's actions to say the least, but she was also completely elated, she had expected to have to initiate everything between the two of them, should their relationship ever take off.

"You never have to be sorry for doing that!" Katie said in an awed tone, before collecting herself, and continuing,

"And like I said earlier, you're allowed to touch me you know?" Katie said, now smirking at Jessie.

"Thank God for that" Jessie muttered, hoping she wouldn't be heard by the other girl, she was though, but Katie only smiled choosing not to comment, knowing that she would only embarrass her younger friend.

Karen had made dinner for the two girls to eat before she went on her date, wanting to make sure that Jessie did in fact eat something. She sat at the table with them, making conversation and discreetly watching her daughter pick at her food.

"Jessie, don't just pick at it please, it's casserole, you like casserole" Karen said in her best motherly tone.

"Mom!" Jessie said quickly, not wanting what she saw as her 'deficiencies' being high-lighted in front of Katie. Katie was aware of Jessie's problems, and Karen's implication that perhaps Jessie hadn't been eating enough lately did worry her, but she was sensitive to Jessie's feelings and didn't let her concern show. Instead, she simply continued to inhale her own food.

"Well really, Katie's almost finished hers." Karen said looking in disbelief at the rate in which Katie consumed her dinner.

"That's because Katie is a bottomless pit" Jessie explained in a mumbled voice.

"Hey! I resent that, I'm not bottomless!" Katie said whilst pouting at Jessie, then she carried on, her faux English accent making it's second appearance of the day,

"I have a very nice bottom, I'll have you know!" She said smiling cheekily at Jessie before slipping flawlessly back into her own accent and looking at Karen with a completely straight-face;

"I do have hollow legs though, that's where all the food goes." She explained as if it was completely rational. Karen laughed loudly, she liked Katie, the girl had a knack for bringing laughter with her where ever she went. Jessie on the other hand still had her mind on Katie's words. _She certainly does have a nice 'bottom' and if she pouts like that again I won't be held responsible for my actions... _She thought, smiling gawkily to herself. Katie looked over and caught Jessie's grin, guessing what the younger girl was thinking about, Katie herself started smiling too.

Feeling embarrassed that Katie had figured out where her mind had wandered to, Jessie felt herself blushing slightly, and returned her focus to her food. Shovelling it down as quickly as possible, then pushing her plate away.

"See? I'm done!" She exclaimed to her mother, who simply sighed and picked both girl's plates off the table, completely missing the moment that had gone on right in front of her.

It was nearing eight pm now, and Karen had just left on her date, the girls were sitting on the couch, they had been watching TV but since Karen had gone they found themselves watching each other in silence instead.

Jessie was not bothered at all by Katie's stare, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even notice it. Her eyes wandered over Katie's features, studying the long, loose dirty blonde hair that she had often wanted to run her fingers through, the soft bluish green eyes that often widened in delight as their owner spoke, the perfect nose, the slightly freckled cheeks and lastly the plump pink lips with which she had earlier shared her first kiss.

Katie, was thinking similar things about Jessie, but she was also wondering what the blonde was thinking as she stared back. Another thought that crossed Katie's mind was how completely un-real it seemed to be sitting here like this with Jessie, how totally unlikely it had been that the younger girl would like her too, and how lucky she was to be here with her right now. Finally, her thoughts reached the inevitable conversation that the two must have, and she grew anxious. At that moment, Jessie spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"Katie?" She said nervously

_Uh oh, here it comes_ thought Katie before answering.

"Yea?" She said, her eyes still on Jessie.

"What are we?" The younger girl asked finally.

"Well, I dunno about you Billie, but I'm a human, a Human Bean" Said Katie, smiling and trying to keep the conversation light, she knew her efforts were in vain though when she saw that Jessie's face remained serious.

"No, I mean, like, are we... you know.... are we a couple?" She eventually managed to ask.

"Do you want to be?" Katie answered Jessie's question with another question. Resigning to the fact that Jessie's response would either change her life or break her heart.

"Yes." Jessie said simply but quietly, as though she thought that if she said it softly it might make Katie's reaction more palatable.

Katie merely nodded. She looked at Jessie's face a while longer, seeing the fear there.

"Me too" She whispered finally, staring directly into Jessie's eyes.

"So you're my...girlfriend?" Jessie asked as though she was trying out the word. Katie smiled, then shuffled over to sit by Jessie, re-arranging them until they were in the same position they had been in against Jessie's headboard earlier that day. _That was a lot easier than I had expected..._ thought Katie happily.

"I'm yours." She whispered against Jessie's hair "As long as you're mine." She added. Jessie smiled and lifted her head from Katie's shoulder, she looked up at the older girl. Their eyes met and Katie watched in amusement as Jessie's eyes darted to her lips and back up again several times. Understanding the younger girl's hesitancy and wanting to help, Katie leaned down.

Their lips brushed together, Jessie felt far more confident about it now, and when their lips met more firmly she even moved hers gently against Katie's. Katie, on the other hand, was having more trouble controlling herself this time, she guiltily allowed her tongue to stroke itself across Jessie's lower lip, before she remembered she was meant to be going very slowly with the nervous younger girl and pulled back.

"I'm gonna go grab the popcorn your mom left." Katie said as she leapt off the couch and vanished from the room. Jessie sighed, Katie had stopped just as she was getting into their kiss, she knew the older girl was just trying to respect her inexperience but she didn't need to be _that_ cautious with her.

Katie returned a moment later with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, she sat back on the couch and looked over at the blonde, she held out the bowl of popcorn and Jessie shook her head.

An hour later they were in the middle of a movie, they had returned to their previous position, except now Jessie's head had slipped lower and was resting more on Katie's chest than her shoulder. Katie had one arm wrapped over Jessie and used that hand to stroke the younger girl's hair absent-mindedly, while using the other hand to throw the odd piece of popcorn into her own mouth. Neither of them had spoken for a while and it had not escaped Katie's attention that she had consumed nearly an entire bowl of popcorn by herself and that Jessie had refused even a single piece. This bothered the older girl, so she picked up a piece of corn and held it near to Jessie's face. The younger girl could not miss this, and knew she had been cornered. She lifted her hand to take the popcorn from Katie, but was surprised when Katie moved it out of her reach. Not really understanding this game, Jessie put her hand down again. Katie moved the popcorn towards Jessie once more, edging it nearer to her lips, this time Jessie grasped the concept and opened her mouth. Katie placed the corn in Jessie's open mouth and was about to move her hand away when she felt Jessie's warm mouth close around her fingers.

Both girls' eyes widened in surprise. Jessie had not meant to do that, and Katie hadn't been expecting it either. Neither mentioned the slip up though, and secretly both had rather enjoyed it. A couple of minutes later, Jessie saw another piece of popcorn entering her eye-line, she smiled to herself, and this time when Katie placed the popcorn into her opened mouth she made sure to do the same again, letting her mouth linger over Katie's fingers even longer now. This game continued throughout the rest of the film, until slowly both girls found themselves becoming drowsy. Both Jessie and Katie wanted to head up to bed now, but neither wanted to venture the comment, and also, neither wanted to leave the other's calming embrace. Luckily, it was at this moment that Karen arrived home and the noise of the front door opening caused both girls to shoot to opposite ends of the couch, solving one dilemma already.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right then, Hi everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews you guys have written, they mean a lot! This is actually the last full chapter that I have written, so enjoy it, it might be the last for a while! This time I'm gonna ask that as well as reviewing I'd be interested to know where you guys want to see the story going, tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters and I'll see what I can do! Yes, this is my not-so-subtle way of saying that I need a bit of inspiration... Thanks as always. And Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine – The Night**

"Hello girls" Karen called before entering the room.

"Hey mom." Said Jessie in response

"Hi Mrs Sammler, good date?" Katie asked brightly, gracing Karen with one of her award winning smiles.

"A lovely date, thank-you Katie" Karen smiled back at her daughter's friend, before continuing "Shouldn't you two be heading up to bed? I know you were both out late last night." She finished.

At that both girls said their goodnights to the older woman and began to trail upstairs to Jessie's room. However, as soon as they reached the bedroom, Jessie began to feel increasingly nervous as she looked at the double bed in the middle of her room. The hew status of her relationship with Katie suddenly feeling more serious that it had when they were simply watching TV together. She glanced up at Katie, only to find the taller girl pulling her pyjamas from her bag and beginning to get undressed, she had just begun to pull her top up over her head. Jessie looked away quickly.

"Uuhh, I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Jessie said hurriedly, grabbing her own pyjamas from her bed and making a swift exit. Katie finally succeeded in pulling her top off to find herself standing in an empty room. It was only then, when she was standing in just her bra and jeans that Katie realised her mistake. She groaned inwardly, and shook her head, pulling on her pyjamas quickly now.

When Jessie returned, having brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cold water in a failed attempt to diminish her blush, that seemed almost a permanent fixture on her face today, Katie looked at her apologetically but didn't mention the awkward moment. Instead she took her toothbrush from her bag, held it up to Jessie, in explanation, and then left the room.

Jessie stood uncomfortably near the bed. Wondering if she should get in or not, she decided not to, and headed downstairs to fetch some water, hoping that by the time she returned Katie may already be in bed. She was, but as it turned out, that fact didn't make Jessie any less awkward. She edged around the room, folding clothes and putting things away, using anything to prolong the time that she had until it became obvious how nervous she was. Unfortunately for Jessie though, that time was long gone.

"Billie." Katie said quietly from the bed, stopping Jessie mid-fold of a sweatshirt. "Just come to bed please." She ordered, hoping that if she was decisive it might ease Jessie's nerves.

"Okay..." Jessie said reluctantly, making her way over to the bed, and slipping under the covers, leaving a good couple of feet between herself and Katie. She settled down, very stiffly, and Katie could feel her discomfort from all the way across the bed.

"Billie, you know I'm not going to push you to do anything right? I'm not ready either..." Katie admitted sheepishly, before continuing "I just wanted to be able to hold you tonight. Will you let me?" Katie asked extremely cautiously.

At the older girl's words, Jessie's heart melted. She bridged the gap between them and found herself, propped up on one elbow, looking down on Katie's now nervous face. It was as though Katie's request had injected Jessie with her confidence from earlier.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispered, looking straight into Katie's eyes. Katie was surprised by the sudden change in her girlfriend, she stared straight back, gulped, and nodded. Jessie lowered herself down until her lips brushed Katie's then she pulled back, suddenly unsure.

"I've never done this before" Jessie said tentatively, referring to the fact that she had never kissed anyone _properly_ before. Katie smiled, and propped herself up, mimicking Jessie's pose, she then gently pushed Jessie's shoulders until she was lying flat. Looking affectionately into the eyes of her girlfriend, Katie spoke.

"You're amazing." And with that, she lowered herself down to meet Jessie's lips, first simply brushing them, then returning more firmly, feeling Jessie's own lips moving against hers. Katie, sensing that the younger girl was more confident now, stroked her tongue along Jessie's lower lip, allowing herself to taste this time. Jessie, sensing that it was time to deepen the kiss, opened her mouth and soon felt Katie's tongue begin it's invasion. It was an odd sensation, but one that Jessie was definitely enjoying. Feeling her confidence grow, Jessie returned the gesture and pushed her tongue into Katie's warm mouth, pausing to stroke it against Katie's tongue first. Katie couldn't help herself, and let out a soft moan on feeling Jessie respond, instantly wishing she had been able to control the sound and hoping she hadn't made the younger girl nervous again. Jessie certainly heard the sound, but it didn't make her nervous, in fact it did quite the opposite. She pulled back from Katie, and switched their positions, pushing her girlfriend on to her back. Jessie leant down and kissed Katie's neck gently, the taste of the older girl's skin intoxicating her, she began to leave open mouthed kissed up her neck until she reached Katie's earlobe which she gladly took into her mouth and sucked softly. Feeling this, Katie let out another sound, only this time it was more of a growl than a moan. Jessie tugged on the lobe gently with her teeth then pulled back and chuckled.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked Katie playfully. The dirty blonde, opened her eyes, only just realising that Jessie was no longer kissing her.

"Sorry" she said guiltily and Jessie laughed.

"It's okay, I'm glad you were enjoying it" She said, now stroking Katie's cheek and looking at her slightly flushed face lovingly.

"Yea, a little too much..." Katie muttered and Jessie laughed again, then stopped as she gave a yawn.

"Come on you, I think it's time we went to sleep." Katie said, having caught Jessie's yawn. She opened her arms and allowed Jessie to crawl into them. The younger girl resting her cheek against her girlfriend's chest and throwing an arm over her flat stomach, their legs tangling together as Katie in turn wrapped an arm over Jessie's shoulder and took her hand in her own.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jessie whispered some minutes later. She got no reaction from the older girl, Katie was asleep. Jessie didn't mind, she was perfectly content to lie in the arms of someone she loved and fall asleep listening to their steady heartbeat.

"'Night Katie" She mumbled just before she dropped off to sleep.

The next morning Jessie awoke first, to begin with she didn't remember the night before, but when she became aware of the gentle rising and falling of Katie's chest beneath her, everything came flooding back and a lazy smile stretched across her lips. She had never felt so happy, part of her wished that Katie would wake up so that they could talk about it all, or she could kiss her again and another part of Jessie wanted to take advantage of the fact that Katie was still asleep and enjoy this moment in silence. She chose to go with the second part.

Suddenly, Jessie was over-taken with the need to feel Katie's skin beneath her fingers, it was an inexplicable urge, but one Jessie felt the need to quench. She wriggled her hand free of Katie's grasp where it had remained through the night and tried not to wake the sleeping older girl with her movements. She slowly pushed up the material of Katie's vest top to reveal her toned and tanned stomach. Jessie smiled, remembering that the last time she had seen this part of Katie was last night when she had accidentally glanced at her whilst she was changing then had to leave the room in embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed now though, she laid the flat of her hand over the girls warm abdomen, loving the warmth and silkiness of the skin she found there. Jessie remained like this for a couple of minutes, simply tracing shapes on her girlfriend's stomach softly. Before long though, this wasn't enough and she moved her face down and planted several gentle kisses there too, deciding that this was her new favourite part of Katie. She sucked a bit of skin into her mouth as she thought this then released it and was about to repeat the action when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You snore you know?" Katie said, then laughed when Jessie shot up into a sitting position.

"You're awake!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That's true..." Katie agreed

"How long have you been awake?" Jessie questioned abruptly

"Long enough, Don't look so worried Billie, it felt nice!" Katie said unable to hide the smile that had been threatening to break. Jessie just looked at her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't snore." She said at last, in a grumpy voice.

"No, you don't, you make snuffling noises, like a hedgehog or something. It's cute." Katie said, thinking aloud.

"A hedgehog?! Cute? They're all spiky." Jessie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say you felt like a hedgehog, I said you _sounded _like one!" Katie explained logically, Jessie remained unconvinced, failing to see how sounding like a woodland creature was a compliment. Katie tried again "You're not spiky, you're all cuddly, like a... Like a purple sweater!" She proclaimed at last. Finally Jessie cracked a smile, unable to help it after hearing Katie's strange declaration.

Just then, there was a knock at Jessie's bedroom door, thankfully the girls were still quite far away from each other, after Katie had shocked Jessie away from her earlier.

"Come in" Jessie called, smoothing out her hair.

"Good morning you two" Karen said as she entered the room "There's pancakes downstairs for breakfast when you're ready" she added.

"Thanks Mom" Said Jessie as Katie said "Thanks Mrs Sammler."

"Katie, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Karen?"

"Sorry Mrs – Karen" Katie stuttered, stopping herself from making the same mistake again.

"Mrs Karen. Huh, well I guess that's closer..." Said Karen with a chuckle before leaving the room.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Jessie arrived back at Manning Manor, she let herself in at the front door still feeling giddy over certain recent developments. She had only just closed the door behind her and put one foot on the first step of the stairs when something stopped her.

"Just a second Jessie, I want to talk to you."

It was Grace. Jessie sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – The Past**

"Jessie!" Grace said again, louder this time as Jessie attempted somewhat foolishly to sneak by her step-sister. Giving up any hope of being able to get up to her room without a conversation with Grace, Jessie turned and sighed.

"So...What happened last night?" Grace asked with a sly look on her face. _Just like Grace_ Jessie thought _Straight to the point._

"What do you mean?" Jessie questioned, still hoping to avoid having to talk about Katie, knowing the fight she would have to put up in order to keep the smile from her face.

"You and Katie made up." Grace said decidedly.

"Yes, yes we did" Jessie replied, already fighting her grin she continued "Am I allowed to go upstairs now?"

"No! Hang on..." Grace shot before Jessie had a chance to move.

"What Grace, What?" Jessie was getting exasperated now.

"Katie likes you!" Grace said quickly then wondered what on earth had possessed her to say that so tactlessly.

"Of course she does, we're friends..." Jessie replied slowly beginning to wonder how much Grace knew about Katie. Grace on the other hand heard Jessie's response and had a flashback to an earlier conversation she had had with Katie herself _They are more alike than I thought..._

"No, Jessie, I mean she _likes _you, likes you!" Grace said finally, deciding to just get this conversation other with, she was glad that the two girls were friends again, but something was worrying her, she didn't want Jessie getting hurt. After seeing her go back to her old eating habits over the past few days, Grace was now more aware of the effect that learning about Katie could have on her young step sister.

Jessie said nothing. Her eyes widened and her mind was racing a mile a minute. _How does Grace know? Had Katie been talking to her about this? Does she know about us now? No, of course not Jessie, she wouldn't have had time to find out, it's only been a day._..

While Jessie remained lost in her thoughts Grace carried on a rant of her own.

"Look Jessie, I know this is probably a shock to you, I know you've only just made up, but I didn't want you to find out and have a problem with it, I didn't want you to relapse. To be honest I can't believe you didn't know Katie was gay, everyone in school knows! I mean, especially after the Sarah debacle, they were totally in love and Katie just broke her heart-"

"What?!" That snapped Jessie from her thoughts.

"Jess, I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but Katie feels differently about you than you do about her and-"

"No, I know that! What did you say after that?" Jessie interrupted her again.

"You know?! She told you?!" Grace was becoming more and more confused by this conversation.

"Grace! Who is Sarah?" Jessie shrieked at her step sibling.

"Sarah...She's a junior at school, her and Katie were inseparable last year, then Katie got bored and broke her heart, she left school Jessie, Katie really hurt her."

Jessie was silent once more.

"She's moved back to school now though, I saw the other day, apparently it is not impossible to recover from Katie Singer..." Grace said the last bit almost to herself. Then she remembered something and broke Jessie from her second trance.

"So you already knew Katie likes you?" She questioned.

Jessie was still trying to organise her thoughts over the most recent bit of information that had learnt about her secret girlfriend, she answered Grace but didn't look at her.

"She told me." She said simply.

"And you didn't freak out? Because for a while I thought maybe you liked her back, then after this past week I guessed not. But she told you and you're ok with it?" Grace said, rambling slightly again.

"I...We...-" Jessie regained her composure, suddenly realising that this conversation may have gotten a little too in depth for her liking. Watching Jessie stumble over her words, Grace made a realisation of her own.

"Oh God, you do like her... You're together." She said, trying to get her head around that idea before remembering what she had said earlier about Sarah, now she understood Jessie's behaviour.

"OH GOD! Jessie, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys-"

"I'm gonna go upstairs now" Jessie said quietly, cutting off Grace once more, she really didn't want to talk about this, she hadn't wanted anyone to know, and couldn't believe that the secret hadn't even remained that way for a whole day, she mind had gone blank, she turned to leave.

"Jessie!" Grace said again, but Jessie had already disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

Jessie spent the next couple of hours alone in her room considering what she had just learnt from Grace's little slip up. She felt hurt that she hadn't known about Katie's past, she knew it was ridiculous, of course she couldn't know everything about the other girl, but for some reason Jessie felt uncomfortable about the fact that from what Grace had said, this Sarah person had played an important role in Katie's life. However, it wasn't jealousy that Jessie felt this time; it was something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew it felt a little like doubt.

These same thoughts circulated Jessie's brain for a while, she tried to decipher whether she was doubting her relationship with Katie, or doubting Grace's words. Jessie found it almost impossible that Katie was capable of breaking someone's heart, especially as Grace made it sound as if she did it so carelessly. _Katie got bored and broke her heart...Katie really hurt her._

Jessie had never witnessed Katie do anything even remotely heartless before. Katie was the girl who made Jessie feel safe, she knew Katie was concerned about her eating habits, she also knew that Katie avoided mentioning this concern as she knew it would upset Jessie more. Katie was the girl that befriended Jessie, regardless of the fact that Jessie was a year younger, Katie clearly didn't care what her own peers thought about that. Katie was the girl that even when Jessie avoided her for days, even when Jessie drunkenly snapped at her, never said anything hurtful in return. Katie was the girl that just last night had been so gentle and so caring with Jessie because she knew the younger girl was nervous. Jessie couldn't believe that Katie had a malicious bone in her body. _But I've only known her a few months, can I really know that much about her personality? Maybe this is how she was with Sarah to begin with..._ even as Jessie was thinking these thoughts there was something inside her that refused to accept them. Something wasn't right. She'd have to ask Katie herself.

It seemed that finally the events of the past few days and the thoughts and insecurities whirling around Jessie's mind had caught up with her. She felt herself lying back on her bed and fighting to keep her eyes open. She lost the battle and drifted quietly off to sleep, the afternoon sun filtering through the dust that hung as always in the attic air.

Katie let out a sigh; it had been nearly an hour ago that she had sent a text to Jessie. Usually the blonde could be counted on to reply almost immediately. _Maybe she's changed her mind about us, maybe she's gone back to avoiding me again._ Katie couldn't help the negative thoughts clouding her mind and causing a look of hurt confusion to seep out across her flawless features as she sat outside her house on the steps leading into her back yard.

After a few more minutes of tapping her converse clad feet on the step below her and drumming her fingers distractedly on the cell phone that remained in her hand, waiting with increased angst for her girlfriend's reply, Katie leapt to her feet, surprising even herself with the unexpected movement. She walked around the side of her house, not bothering to go inside, knowing that there was no-one who really cared about her whereabouts, she hopped in her jeep, slammed the door and headed off to find Jessie.

When she arrived at the Manning house and knocked on the door, it opened almost immediately to reveal a sheepish looking Grace.

"Hey Katie..." Grace let out slowly, only meeting Katie's eyes for a second. Katie looked at her in confusion, feeling slightly suspicious of Grace's hesitant greeting.

"Hey Grace..." Katie mockingly replied, using the same uncertain tone that Grace herself had used before continuing.

"Jessie at home?"

"Yeah, she's in the attic" Grace said as she shuffled back from the door to allow Katie to enter. Katie looked curiously at her as she passed Grace offering a word of thanks just the same. _Guilt. She looked guilty..._Katie thought as she made her way up the first set of stairs. _What can possibly be going on now? And how is it that every time I've climbed these stairs recently I've had nerves in the pit of my stomach?_

Katie shook the thoughts from her head and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Jessie's attic. There was no reply. Katie's eyebrows furrowed and she knocked again but there was still no reply. Katie twisted the door handle and entered the room, climbing the last couple of steps and turning the corner to be met with a sight that surprised her slightly.

Jessie was curled up on the edge of her bed, worryingly close to the edge of her bed in fact, and she was fast asleep. Without even realising it a smile has spread it's way across Katie's lips as she looked fondly at her girlfriend. _She is very near to the edge though, she moves just a little bit and she's going to fall off._ Katie thought partly in concern and partly in amusement at the girl's odd sleeping arrangement.

Katie tip-toed over to the bed, careful not to make any sound against the hardwood floor beneath her feet. She clambered on to the bed, being sure not to knock Jessie from her precarious position and leant over to get a better look at Jessie's peaceful face. She stroked a wisp of blonde hair that had been covering the girl's closed eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Jessie" Katie whispered softly, getting no response.

"Jessie you need to move this way before you fall off!" Katie whispered again, with laughter evident in her voice.

"Mmmph" Was the only sound of recognition from the sleepy younger girl.

"Come on Jess, just move a little bit this way, I don't wanna be picking you up off the floor!" Katie tried again.

This time Jessie moved, she open a pair of bleary eyes and sat up, leaning on her elbows and looking towards her girlfriend with a disgruntled expression. She shifted towards Katie, pushed the older girl down flat on the bed and snuggled quickly up against her, resting her head low down on Katie's chest.

Katie couldn't keep in the laugh at Jessie's sudden movements, but as her chuckle escaped she saw the movement shake Jessie's head a bit and stopped immediately, settling on a large grin instead. _I don't think she was really awake even, she seemed pretty out of it, must be really tired._ Katie thought, deciding to allow Jessie to remain sleeping, besides it's not like Katie wasn't benefitting from this little nap, she was extremely comfortable with Jessie's close proximity. _Although it does seem that so far we've been asleep for the majority of our relationship..._ Those were the last thoughts to cross Katie's mind before she too descended into her own dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – The Questions**

It was nearly an hour later when Jessie awoke from her spontaneous slumber. She didn't open her eyes straights away, she groaned and stretched slightly, feeling a certain warmth against her cheek. At this point she opened her pale blue eyes slowly, focusing on the sleeping form of her lanky girlfriend beneath her. She smiled immediately, a smile that spread rapidly across her face. Just the thought of Katie made her grin like a mad thing, with the girl so close to her, Jessie could barely contain herself. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Katie and pull her more tightly to herself, instead opting to remain still and wait for Katie to wake naturally.

Jessie didn't have to wait long. Just a few moments later she felt Katie's chest shift under her, she felt long fingers move from their resting place on the side of her stomach and trail softly through her blonde hair. Enjoying this sensation, Jessie let out a contented sigh, she couldn't believe how happy she was with Katie and how quickly this had all come about. _This time two days ago we weren't even speaking_ she thought to herself in amazement. It was then that Jessie had that horrible sinking feeling when you just know something isn't quite right but you can't put your finger on it. She thought for a minute then felt her body chill. _Sarah_. The turmoil that had worn her out a couple of hours earlier came flooding back. She remembered the state she was in when sleep overtook her, the doubt she was beginning to feel creeping back around her veins.

Katie felt Jessie lift her chin so that their eyes could meet. She saw Jessie's still sleepy features peering at her from their place nestled into her chest.

"Hey you" Katie whispered, a serene smile plastered across her face.

She studied Jessie for a moment, taking in the beauty that she had noticed the first time they had met. And remembering that it hadn't taken long at all for her to realise that the beauty Jessie possessed went far deeper than what could be seen on the outside.

After several seconds Katie realised Jessie had yet to respond. She brought herself back from the daydream she had drifted into and considered Jessie's expression more closely.

"Billie?" Katie questioned.

She was feeling a bit unsure now, Jessie was not smiling. Their gaze remained locked on each other, but the younger girl hadn't said anything at all. _Maybe she's freaked out again, maybe it wasn't cool for me to just curl up with her whilst she slept...but it was okay last night, eventually..._ Katie thought to herself.

"Jess? What's going on?"

Jessie parted her lips slightly. It was clear to Katie that the girl was about to make the automatic response to that question, she was about to say "Nothing." But as Katie continued to watch, Jessie closed her mouth. She licked her lips quickly and Katie forced the butterflies that had began to scatter around her stomach at the sight of Jessie's tongue to land again. Jessie furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth once more.

"Who's Sarah?"

It was strange how two short simple words could have such a massive effect of someone but Katie felt her stomach drop what felt like several hundred feet, the butterflies now no-where to be found. Katie's mind was racing. How was she meant to answer that question? Who was Sarah to Katie? Should she attempt to explain this now? Or just brush it off? And more to the point; how did Jessie know about Sarah?

Jessie too felt the abrupt change in Katie. She felt Katie's entire body tense, from the roots of her caramel coloured hair to the tips of her sock-clad toes. Jessie's stomach was now chasing Katie's into the abyss. Why was her girlfriend to put off by the mention of a name? Did this reaction suggest that Grace may well have been right? Katie had used this girl, got bored of her and dumped her? Was that the same fate that Jessie herself was now facing?

"What?" Katie let out. It was the first time Jessie had her sound so nervous.

"Who is Sarah?" Jessie asked again, her resolve to uncover the truth strengthening.

"Why do you ask that?" Katie shot a question right back, beginning to sound quite defensive now. She gently pushed Jessie off of her and sat up on the bed.

Jessie mirrored her older girlfriend's movements and faced Katie on the bed.

"Grace mentioned something about her and you earlier and I just wanted to hear it from you?" Jessie explained herself trying to remain reasonable in her interrogation of the girl.

"Me and Sarah? Well what did the all-knowing Grace tell you about me and Sarah then?" Katie asked, the volume of her voice rising a little.

_Yep,_ thought Jessie_ She's definitely getting defensive. What Grace said must have been true, or what's with this reaction?_ Jessie looked down at her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap before continuing.

"She said that you were a couple, that Sarah was totally in love with you but you got bored and broke her heart." Jessie said simply, preparing herself for Katie's confirmation of the events. Only after she had spoken these words did Jessie look up from her hands. She glanced nervously at Katie's face but her gaze lingered when her she saw what appeared to be pure rage in her girlfriend's eyes.

Katie leapt from the bed and ran her hands through her hair roughly, she paced towards the door and Jessie was certain she was about to walk straight out when she turned around and marched back to stand near the bed.

"You believed her?" She questioned quietly at last. She had been studying the floor but when her dark bluish green eyes finally met Jessie's slightly shocked ones, Jessie was surprised once more. The anger that had been encompassing Katie's usually laughing eyes had vanished and now she saw only pain thinly veiled by the tears that threatened to escape.

"I..." Jessie found herself stuttering now, entirely taken aback by Katie's drastic reaction to her line of questioning.

"You did." Katie said simply. She appeared stunned now. Jessie looked on speechless, not knowing how to deal with the tempest that Katie had all of a sudden become. However, as quickly as the anger had disappeared, so did the look of pain. Katie wiped her eyes, evaporating any trace of tears, ran her hands through her hair once more and fixed Jessie with a stare. Jessie was sure she was being studied. Katie narrowed her eyes and sat back down on the bed. She took Jessie's hand in her own.

"So you're worried that you didn't know me as well as you think you did?" She asked softly. Jessie nodded. Katie continued to look at Jessie with the same expression someone would wear when they tried to figure a rubix cube.

"No." Katie corrected herself. She shook her head in dis-belief.

"You're worried that I'll do the same to you." She finished. This time Jessie just looked at her and allowed Katie to see her vulnerability, and in turn determine that her suspicion was correct. Katie's expression finally softened. She stroked her thumb across the back of Jessie's hand.

"Jess, me and Sarah were just friends. We were close around the same time that kids at school discovered I was gay. You know what high school is like, everyone just kinda put two and two together and before I knew it Sarah and I were Upton Sinclair's prime gossip material. Anyway, when she left school it was decided that we had broken up and I was the cause. It was nothing like that, we were never even a couple."

Jessie felt really dumb now. She looked up at Katie who sat smiling at her after finishing her explanation, she smiled back. It was the first time Katie had seen that smile grace her girlfriend's face since she arrived at the manning house, and she was relieved.

"I would never hurt you." Katie whispered.

Jessie felt her heart melt; she couldn't believe she had doubted this. She had doubted her Katie, Clearly the sweetest and most caring girl on the planet. Of course she wouldn't hurt her. Jessie leaned in and brushed her lips against Katie's, grateful for the contact that she had momentarily worried she would never possess again.

"I'm sorry." Jessie said against Katie's lips. She felt Katie shake her head and then felt her lips being captured by Katie's once more, this time in a deeper kiss.

Katie pulled back.

"We're okay?" She asked Jessie

"We're okay." Jessie confirmed before continuing.

"Can you stay?" She asked Katie quietly hoping her girlfriend would agree.

"Actually, I have to get home." Katie replied sadly, giving Jessie one last kiss then standing somewhat abruptly.

"Oh." Jessie let out, a little taken aback. She had never heard Katie say she needed to get home before. The only times Katie had mentioned her home or her parents was to jokingly suggest that no-one would notice if she was late, or skipped school. She watched as Katie pulled on her converse, neglecting to lace them and instead shoving the already muddy laces into the shoes.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" She asked on her way to the door.

"Okay." Jessie answered slowly.

She studied Katie's retreating form for a moment before leaping from the bed and taking several strides across the room to meet Katie just as she put her hand on the door handle, she grabbed Katie's elbow.

"Wha-" That was all Katie manage to get out before she felt Jessie's lips crash onto hers. She stood, slightly shocked as Jessie ran her tongue along her bottom lip before taking it in her teeth and nibbling it gently before pulling back.

"Sorry." Jessie said with an apologetic smile. "I just needed one more." She added sheepishly.

Katie remained speechless as Jessie grinned at her before opening the bedroom door and playfully shoving her out of it.

Katie stood just outside the door for a moment in a happy daze. She smiled geekishly to herself before shaking her head. She moved off down the stairs as her mind drifted back to her earlier rather tense conversation with Jessie.

By the time Katie had exited the house climbed into the driver's seat of her car, shut the door behind her and turned her key in the ignition, her body was wracked with guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi anyone who's still reading this! Sorry for the long break between chapters 10 and 11, I lost the will to write for a while there... Anyway, good news is I've actually finished this story, well I've got one more chapter to do. Bad news, I've yet to edit and proof read it, so hang on in there please! That said, here's chapter twelve. Let me know what you think, Feedback is always nice!**

**Oh yea, I don't the characters blah blah blah**

**Chapter Twelve – The Medicine**

Katie didn't sleep well the night after Jessie had questioned her about Sarah. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling that had stirred in her shortly after leaving the blonde's room the evening before.

She shouldn't have lied to the younger girl. That was the main thought that was circulating in her brain, keeping sleep from settling in. It wasn't that she didn't have reason to lie. The abruptness of Jessie's questioning had surprised her. She hadn't had time to formulate a more diplomatic response instead of the flat-out lie she had delivered. She hadn't wanted to scare Jessie. Katie forced herself to remember that, she had done it to protect her girlfriend. She didn't want Jessie to fear the same thing happening to her. Not that Katie had left Sarah broken hearted, that truly was a rumour that had been brewed by the high-school gossip mill. _At least I was honest there_. Katie told herself. No, it wasn't the consequence that Sarah had faced that Katie didn't want Jessie to know about. It was the state in which her relationship with Sarah had left Katie herself. That was something she wanted to protect Jessie from, she didn't want the blonde to fear the same reaction she had received.

_If Sarah hadn't come back this wouldn't even be an issue_ Katie thought. She had managed to avoid the girl from her past, tactfully doing so ever since Russell had informed her that Sarah was back and she "Wanted to talk." Katie had nothing to say to her, and in turn she didn't want to hear anything Sarah had to say either. Even that simple conversation with Russell had nearly caused her to lose Jessie as a friend. Now, with so much more than friendship at stake, Katie was taking no risks.

After her sleepless night, Katie stumbled into school just in time for first period. She had missed her usual early morning meeting with Jessie and hoped the younger girl wasn't worried.

Jessie was a little worried. She sat in her first class of the day, paying very little attention to her teacher and instead forming a plan of escape. She wanted to drift by the class she knew Katie should be in to see if she had shown up yet. She raised her hand.

"Mrs Lovatelli?" She asked in what she hoped was her most innocent voice

"Yes Jessie?" came the almost instant response.

"Can I use the bathroom pass please?"

"Of course Dear."

Jessie took the pass gratefully and walked calmly out of the classroom before skipping off down the hall once out of sight of her class. She smiled to herself. _Everyone thinks I'm just sweet Jessica Sammler, wouldn't put a toe out of line! I wonder if they'd still view me that way if they knew I was dating Katie Singer, resident trouble maker. Still, she always causes mayhem with that charming crooked grin on her face; people can't help but love Katie despite her slight aversion to rules. _Jessie thought to herself, her smile growing as she considered her girlfriend's lovable demeanour.

Successfully finding Katie's classroom and lucking out when she discovered that the door was open, Jessie stopped by the side of it and poked her head around the door-frame. It took her a couple of seconds to locate the dirty blonde haired girl, but she spotted her at the back of the room staring idly out of the window and flicking a pen restlessly in her hand as the rest of the class took notes. Eventually it was Tad, seated next to Katie who saw Jessie loitering awkwardly in the doorway, he elbowed Katie roughly, causing her arm to slip and her head to collide gracelessly with the desk.

"Ow Tad! What the hell?!" Katie's voice was heard throughout at the room and out into the hall.

"Miss Singer? Is there a problem?" Jessie heard a male voice ask, as she struggled to stifle her giggles.

Katie shot a disgruntled glance at her friend, looking at him just long enough to catch his gesture towards the door. Katie finally noticed Jessie.

"Uh...Actually yes. Binder can I use the bathroom pass please?" Jessie heard Katie's voice once more.

"It's MR Binder, Katie. And what do you want it for this time? Planning a prank? Going to skip next period?" Came the sardonic reply. Jessie couldn't hold her laughter this time and only just managed to get out of sight when the teacher turned curiously to the doorway. Katie saw this and grabbed his attention once more.

"Women's problems!" She yelled out of the blue, causing shrieks of laughter to erupt from her class.

"Again Miss Singer? That is at least the third time this month..." Said the teacher knowingly before continuing "Perhaps you should use this pass to visit the school nurse" He suggested jokingly as he held out the pass.

Katie rushed to his desk and grabbed the pass.

"Thanks Binder, I'll give that some thought." She said cheerfully as she headed to the door.

"It's MR Binder!" Came the more annoyed response as Katie emerged into the hallway.

Katie took a hold of Jessie's hand and dragged her off down the hallway.

"I don't even know what to say about that little display" Jessie said with laughter in her eyes.

"You could apologise for the bump on the head I just got from Tad." Katie shot back as she pulled Jessie into the girl's bathrooms.

Jessie looked around them, pretending to be surprised at their new location in the bathrooms before turning to Katie with a grin.

"You know, I thought you were joking about the women's problems. If I'd known you weren't then I'd have headed back to class..." Jessie said with raised eyebrows, enjoying the light-hearted nature of her little excursion from French class.

"Ha ha, I'm glad you're amused, but look at this lump!" Katie exclaimed as she poked and prodded her head in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Let me see." Jessie shuffled closer to examine her girlfriend's head, only to witness a huge grin appearing across older girl's face. Jessie stepped back.

"What now?" She questioned Katie exasperatedly.

"You called me 'baby'" Katie replied, the grin growing even larger, though Jessie suspected it impossible. She smiled back.

"Shut up and show me the lump." Jessie said, faking being annoyed at her girlfriend's antics. Katie let the smile slip from her face in a comedic manner as she bent to show Jessie that there indeed was a lump forming from her head's chance encounter with the desk. Jessie considered it for a moment, then brought her lips to it softly.

"There. That's the best medicine I can offer you." She told Katie.

"Well, it feels better already!" Katie joked before continuing. "So what did you want to see me about Miss Sammler?" She asked.

"Come over for dinner tonight?" Was Jessie simple response.

"But of course!" Katie said excitedly. She leant in and kissed Jessie's lips, forcing them open gently with her tongue and revelling in the quiet moan her younger girlfriend let out as she began to push her backwards into a stall.

A few minutes later the girls pulled apart.

"Now I see why you dragged me in here" Jessie exclaimed breathlessly. Katie didn't reply, she only smiled and brought their lips together once more, this time in a much sweeter, simpler kiss.

"We should get back" Katie said disappointedly. Jessie agreed, and they both exited the bathrooms and made their ways back to their respective classes, walking close but not too close and forcing themselves to think of anything but leaning over and holding hands.

That night the entire Manning-Sammler family plus Katie (as promised) were seated around the dinner table.

"So Katie," Lily asked "I still feel as though we don't know you as well as we should, are you an only child?"

Katie looked up at the sound of her name.

"Technically no, I'm not. I have three older brothers but they're all in their late twenties, I was born much later." She paused briefly "I know what you're thinking...Accident!" She sang the last word and Rick half choked on a mouthful of food. Zoe raised her eyebrows, ever respectful of Katie's ability to cause chaos at the dinner table. Even Jessie looked slightly shocked at what Katie had just said.

"Oh! I'm sure you're not an accident..." Lily tried to make the situation less awkward before trailing off and finding another question. "So what do your parents do?"

Katie sighed inwardly, she had hoped her last comment would deter the family from digging deeper.

"Dad's an investment banker, he's away a lot. Mom doesn't do anything really, but she goes with him on his business trips." Katie explained in an off-hand way.

"So you must be home-alone a lot of the time then?" Lily asked, feeling slightly concerned. Jessie looked over curiously at her girlfriend. _Surely that's something I should have already known..._She thought to herself.

"Yea, but I don't mind. I can look after myself." Katie answered with a look of mock-pride on her face.

"Sure you can. Is that how you got that bump on your head? From looking after yourself?" This time it was Eli who spoke. To begin with he had been some-what in awe of Katie's looks and unsure of what to say around her, but now, given the amount of time she spent at the house, he had begun to treat her like one of his many sisters, teasing her from time to time.

"Actually, that was an argument with a desk at school. Unfortunately, the desk won. Next time it won't be so lucky..." Katie joked, unperturbed by Eli's teasing.

"That does look sore though Katie, I think Lily has some ointment in the cupboard..." Rick said, breaking up the banter between Eli and Katie.

"That's right dear, I'll find it after dinner." Lily agreed, eyeing the visible bruise on Katie's head.

"Oh, that's ok. Jessie used some medicine on it earlier that worked really well. I think I just need a bit more of that." Katie said innocently.

This time it was Jessie's turn to choke on her food. She shot daggers at Katie, who just looked back at her with wide eyes. Only Grace noticed this subtle interaction, and she definitely didn't want to know what "medicine" Katie was referring to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the feedback guys, it helps to know that someone is still reading this even with things being increasingly quiet on the j/k fic front. Hope you're still enjoying the story. Feedback is always welcome!**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Friend**

It was unusual for Katie to be busy with school work but miraculously, that was exactly what seemed to be happening. She had exams to study for in all of her subjects and not only that, her teachers seemingly un-fussed about the amount of work that exams bring with them had decided to set several projects for her to complete too.

Despite this hectic work schedule Katie was still attempting to spend as much time with Jessie as possible. Their relationship was going brilliantly, and although it was still more or less a secret, Jessie had certainly started to come out of her shell a lot more when they were together.

On this particular day, a couple of weeks after Katie's run in with the school desk, Jessie was wandering down the hall at school heading towards the library in search of her suddenly more studious girlfriend. She had promised Katie that she would go and eat some lunch before joining her in the library, Katie's way of ensuring Jessie ate, without making too much of a big deal out of Jessie's ever present food issues.

Jessie pushed open the heavy double doors to the school library and scanned the rows of shelves and tables, hoping to catch a glimpse of the caramel coloured hair that she loved the run her fingers through. Not seeing Katie anywhere, Jessie concluded that she must have run to the bathroom or something and picked a table to sit and wait for her return at. She grabbed a text book from her bag, and began to get in a little studying of her own while she waited for her girlfriend to re-appear. Several minutes passed, and Jessie became engrossed in what she was reading.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice broke Jessie from her concentration and she snapped her head up to see the voice's owner standing above her. She didn't recognise the girl. Jessie took another look around the room, still no sign of Katie.

"Uh...no. Help yourself" Jessie told the dark haired girl.

"Cool. Thanks a lot." The girl said as she plonked herself in the seat next to Jessie. Jessie returned to her reading before she felt a tug on her book.

"Sophomore bio huh?" The girl questioned, reading off the cover of Jessie's book.

"Someone's gotta do it." Jessie replied nervously.

"Well, give me a shout if you need any help. I went through all of that last year!" The girl offered kindly.

"Oh, you're a junior?" Jessie queried. _Maybe she knows Katie..._

"Yep, I just moved here though." The girl answered, smiling at Jessie.

_I guess she doesn't know Katie yet then_ Jessie concluded to herself.

"Well, in that case, give me a shout if you need showing around." Jessie offered, repeating the girl's phrasing from earlier. The girl laughed.

"That shouldn't be necessary. I'm Sarah, by the way." She added, smiling at Jessie once more.

"Jessie" Jessie told Sarah her name, still not quite figuring out who exactly this Sarah girl was.

"Billie!" Now, there was a voice Jessie recognised.

"Hey Katie, where have you been?" Jessie questioned her girlfriend off-handedly.

Katie opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off.

"I thought you said your name was Jessie?" Sarah said looking slightly confused.

Katie turned to see who had spoken and her mouth opened even further. She stood in silence as her eyes met Sarah's for the first time in quite a few months.

"Oh, it is really, Billie is just what Katie calls me. This is Katie by the way" Jessie babbled away, unaware of the growing tension emanating from her girlfriend. She turned to her.

"Katie, this is-"

"Sarah." Katie spoke at last, saying the girl's name with a hint of venom that went un-noticed by Jessie but not by Sarah.

"We already know each other" Sarah explained, still eyeing Katie carefully.

"Oh!" The penny finally dropped for Jessie. "You're _that_ Sarah!"

Sarah looked worriedly between the two girls before beginning to form words.

"Yea, Katie said you were friends." Jessie finished, beaming at Katie.

"Did she now?" Sarah seemed to be speaking to Jessie but she was staring at Katie with a raised eyebrow.

"Er...right." Katie let out nervously. Before continuing quickly. "Jess? Are you ready to go?" She asked, focussing all her attention on the blonde and ignoring Sarah entirely.

"I thought you needed to study? I'm fine here with Sarah if you want to work." Jessie said, trying to be helpful.

"No!" Katie said a little too anxiously. Sarah's eyebrow raised once more. "I've had enough." Katie finished, sounding definite in her response.

"Oh ok, well we can go then I guess." Jessie replied. Katie noticed the disappointed tone in her girlfriend's voice and felt a strange pang in her stomach.

"It's ok Jessie, I'll help you with that Bio some other time. In fact, here, have my number, call me and we'll meet up after school some time." Sarah said smiling widely, as she grabbed Jessie's wrist and began to write her number on the back of Jessie's hand.

Katie watched Sarah hold tightly to Jessie's wrist and felt both of her own fists clench in response. She looked away.

"Thanks, Sarah. It was nice meeting you. I'll definitely give you a call sometime." Jessie said gratefully as she shoved her book back into her bag and stood up.

"Bye Guys." Sarah called as the couple began to walk away. Jessie turned and smiled, but Katie made no movement to acknowledge that Sarah had spoken at all. They exited the library and found themselves back in the hallway.

Jessie suddenly noticed how quickly Katie was walking and grabbed her arm to get her to slow down.

"Katie!" She Laughed, holding onto the girl's arm lightly "What's the big rush?"

Katie shook off Jessie's hand, and Jessie's lingering smile disappeared instantly.

"Hey!" Jessie said, shocked at Katie's action. Katie stopped walking and faced Jessie, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I can help you with bio!" Katie let out exasperatedly. Jessie considered this statement a moment then laughed. She moved closer and stroked her hand down the length of Katie's arm before holding on to her hand when she reached it and giving it a gentle shake. She watched as Katie closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Baby, are you jealous?" Jessie asked quietly, laughter still evident in her voice. Katie's eyes shot open.

"No, of course not!" She said almost angrily and she once again stepped out of Jessie's reach. "I just- I just don't like you hanging out with her..." Her voice trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Why, I thought you were friends?" Jessie said, feeling quite confused now.

"We are- we were. I just, I dunno." Katie replied, her eyes darting anywhere but Jessie's.

"You are jealous!" Jessie exclaimed. "It's quite sweet!"

"I'm not. And it's not sweet. You're not going to call her are you?" Katie asked, beginning to sound desperate now. Jessie smiled.

"I might...I actually do need help with Bio." Jessie said, smiling cheekily at her girlfriend, whose face remained stoney.

"I already said I'd help you!" Katie let out.

Jessie smiled serenely at Katie and stepped closer, she glanced around them and checked the hallway was empty before leaning in and sucking Katie's lower lip gently. She pulled back, pecked Katie on the lips then took a step back and looked at Katie once more. She looked a bit calmer now.

"Baby, it's fine. You have nothing to worry about; Sarah is a friend that's all." Jessie said, attempting to placate the older girl further. The calm expression on Katie's face vanished and her desperate eyes returned.

"You don't even know her! Why can't you just listen to me?" Katie shot back at Jessie, who recoiled slightly from Katie.

"Katie..." Jessie said quietly.

"Don't!" Katie barked, before continuing with less volume "Look, I've got to get to class." She sighed, before walking away down the hall and out of sight.

Jessie turned with a stunned look on her face as she watched her girlfriend disappear around the corner. She had not been expecting their lunch break to end this way. In fact she was hugely surprised at Katie. She knew her girlfriend could be fiery, and she had seen that light in her eyes when she spoke about something she felt passion for, but usually it was a happy sparkle that would appear not the jealous glint she thought she had just seen. Katie was the most gorgeous girl in school, she knew Jessie better than anyone, they could understand each other without speaking. So why did Katie not know that Jessie would never look at anyone else that way? And why didn't she understand her girlfriend's crazy response to seeing her and Sarah together?

As for Katie, she stormed around the corner, she could feel her heart beating so hard it felt like tiny horses galloping around her chest. Her eyes began to sting. She knew what was coming, she shoved open the door to the girl's bathrooms, hearing it smack the wall from being opened so violently. She walked quickly into a stall and sat on the closed toilet lid. Only once her head was hidden in her hands did she let the tears fall. Why couldn't she get over this? Why couldn't she forgive Sarah for what she had caused? Why did Sarah strive to make her life a living hell?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – The Home **

Jessie struggled with what had happened for the rest of the day. She kept expecting to see Katie between classes and have a chance to speak with her. She circled by the older girl's locker during each break hoping to catch a glimpse and see whether she had calmed down but Katie was no-where to be found. Jessie grew more and more worried throughout the day. She had guiltily thought that Katie would appear at the door to one of her classes, having to come to apologise, but that never happened either. By the end of the day, Jessie had decided that this time it was her turn to fix things. So far in their relationship it had always been Jessie who got freaked out and Katie who fixed it. Katie did all of the work to keep them stable and now Jessie realised that it wasn't fair, she needed to show Katie that she cared enough to fix this. That she cared for Katie.

After the final bell Grace met Jessie at her locker.

"Ready to go?" Grace asked brightly and for once without a hint of impatience.

"Did you see Katie today?" Jessie replied quickly, once she was aware of Grace's presence. Ignoring her question entirely.

"Actually, I was going to ask _you_ about that... I saw her this morning, but she was noticeably absent from English class. Everyone notices when the legendary Katie Singer isn't around." Grace told Jessie with a touch of sarcasm.

"Can you drop me at her house?" Jessie questioned, once again seeming to have ignored what Grace had said.

"Do you know where she lives? I was beginning to think she lived with us..." Grace said, sarcasm still evident. Jessie thought about this, it was true, Katie always came to the Manning house, in fact she had never been inside Katie's house.

"Mom dropped her off there once, I think I can remember where it is." Jessie said, beginning to stride away.

"Don't you think it's weird that no-one ever goes there?" Grace asked, half running to catch up with her younger step-sister.

"No." Jessie said firmly, putting an end to Grace's interrogation, but not the doubts that were forming in either girl's mind.

Jessie stood nervously on the front porch of what she hoped was the Singer residence. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Grace who remained in the car, watching with interest. Jessie sighed and sent Grace a "Shoo" gesture. Grace shrugged her shoulders at Jessie and pulled the car back on to the road, over-revving the engine as usual and heading off down the street.

If it weren't for Katie's green Jeep sitting by the curb a few yards away, Jessie would never know this was her girlfriend's house. She rang the doorbell and took a few steps back. She had never met Katie's parents either and hoped it would be Katie herself who answered the door. A couple of minutes later and Jessie was beginning to consider the idea that maybe no-one would answer the door at all. That was until she heard movement behind it and watched it open as though in slow motion. There stood Katie. Jessie's eyes, that had been hovering on the boards of the porch suddenly focussed on a pair of tanned bare feet, they then skimmed upwards, travelling for what seemed like ages up the length of equally tanned smooth legs before a pair of short red shorts got in their way, followed by a black tank top. Finally, Katie's face took the attention of Jessie's curious eyes, she saw that her caramel coloured hair was loose, her eyes seemed slightly red and puffy and a stunned expression remained etched across her features.

Jessie was so thankful to see her girlfriend that all thought of the fact that this meeting could be a bit awkward considering the last time they spoke went completely from her mind as she flung herself at the other girl.

"Katie!" Jessie exclaimed in relief, she wrapped her arms around the waist that felt more boney than usual. _I guess it's the lack of clothing_ Jessie thought with a smirk.

Jessie waited to feel the long arms of her older girlfriend caress her back as they usually did, but they didn't arrive. Instead she heard Katie's vaguely croaky voice.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie stepped back. The awkwardness of the situation returned to her in an instant and she blushed, realising that her impromptu bear-hug was a tad uncalled for.

"I was worried. I couldn't find you. You were upset and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fix things, it's not fair that you always have to sort me out and I wanted you to know-" Jessie rambled off her list of reasons for her being there and was mid way through when Katie stopped her.

"Jess?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted you to know that I care." Jessie finished with a sigh.

"I do know. And it's fine." Katie answered, still not having moved an inch from where she stood, her hand still resting on the door as if prepared to shut it on Jessie.

"Well, I don't think it is fine. Can I come in?" Jessie asked, feeling rude some-how for trying to gain entry to Katie's house; A place where she had never been invited. Katie's face became covered with panic. She glanced around her nervously, then seemed to give-up, drained of energy. She opened the door wider and stood back.

Jessie walked into the house and looked around. She didn't see what Katie was worried about, it was immaculately tidy, it had nice dark hard-wood floors and seemed to be furnished with many expensive items. She turned to Katie to find that the girl seemed to have closed in on herself, her long, bare arms wrapped around her lanky frame as though she was cold, she watched Jessie nervously through wide eyes.

"We should go to my room." Katie said almost in a whisper that seemed fitting in the silent house. Jessie nodded and began to follow the girl up the stairs.

The walls of the stairs were covered with photos. Pictures of a couple that Jessie assumed were Katie's parents, school photos of boys that must have been Katie's brothers. By the time they reached the top of the stairs there were family portraits, the three boys as teenagers, crowding around their smiling, proud parents. It was then that Jessie realised Katie had not been in a single one of the photos. Her body seemed to chill slightly.

"Where are you parents?" Jessie asked, once again feeling rude for asking.

"Business trip." Katie answered automatically as she opened the door to the last room on the corridor and stepped inside, allowing Jessie to follow.

The room was very tidy. Some-how not what Jessie had been expecting, her girlfriend had always seemed to be a very hap-hazard person to Jessie, she thought that the girl's bedroom would follow suit. However, at a second glace Jessie could see why the room was so tidy. There was barely anything in it; a few bookshelves filled only with text books, a small desk, Katie's bed and a closet. Little else filled the room. Jessie struggled to hide her surprise as she faced Katie who was now sitting on her bed swinging her legs in what she hoped was a care-free manner but was in fact almost paralyzing nerves. She jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, I should get dressed." Katie said, heading to her closet.

"No." Jessie let out quickly, grabbing Katie's arm, then remembering how the older girl had pulled away last time she did that, she let go again.

"No," Jessie repeated herself, then added quietly, "I like you in what you're wearing" She blushed once more, and saw the first glimmer of a smile appear on her girlfriend's face.

"Okay," Katie relented and moved back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Katie." Jessie started "I didn't know how much my being friends with Sarah would upset you."

By this point in the day, Katie had been agonizing about her over-reaction earlier and her brusqueness with Jessie and no longer had the energy to hold back the tear that slid down her cheek. Jessie saw it and at once was on the bed beside her, grasping her hand.

"I won't call her. I only want you." Jessie was speaking quickly, as though her words could reverse that tear and send it back up Katie's cheek until everything was okay again.

"No, Jess. I was stupid. Of course you should be friends with whoever you want." Katie said speaking more quietly than Jessie had ever heard her; she sounded defeated. She sniffed and Jessie wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean to scare you, I'd never hurt you. You know that right?" Katie mumbled, her eyes finally meeting Jessie's.

"Oh, Baby, I know that. You didn't scare me, I was just confused. Don't look so worried, we're okay. It's all okay." Jessie said, sensing that the older needed to be comforted. She pulled Katie towards her, and then spoke again.

"You're always the one who fixes things in this relationship; I came here because I needed you to know that I care about it enough to do that too. I can't not be with you. The thought of you so angry at me was horrible, and I needed you to know that I love you." Jessie surprised herself there, she didn't expect those last words to come out, but as soon as they did she realised they were true, and she didn't regret their appearance.

Katie looked at Jessie when she heard those words. She studied her for a moment, as though trying to decide if the girl had meant what she said, seemingly satisfied, she couldn't help the grin that showed up across her face and seemed to go on for miles. Jessie visibly relaxed when she witnessed that and returned the smile full-force when she also saw the spark that returned to dance in Katie's smokey blue eyes.

Katie leaned in and captured Jessie's lips in a firm but not demanding kiss, she stroked her tongue over the younger girls lips and gained access almost instantly, things heating up now as their tongues wrestled together. Jessie felt as Katie pushed her gently backwards until she was lying down across the bed. She then let out a chuckle at the disgruntled sound Jessie emitted when she pulled away, before returning the focus of her mouth to Jessie's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses down it then snaking her tongue up to the girl's earlobe which she hungrily took into her mouth and sucked. Jessie moaned contentedly, then more wantonly as she felt Katie take hold of the base of her neck and bite it softly. Katie smiled against the blonde's neck then pulled back, out of oxygen.

"I love you Billie." She said breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – The Notes**

After a further hour or so of heatedly making out on Katie's bed it was Jessie's turn to pull back breathlessly. She stood up and straightened out her clothes, looking once more around Katie's sparse room, she glanced at the bed, noticing first that it's severely rumpled covers now gave a the room a much more "lived in" feel. The second thing she noticed was her gorgeous girlfriend, laying stretched out across the covers, looking highly dishevelled with her tank top twisted around to reveal her tanned and toned stomach, her already short shorts having rolled up further so that even more of her smooth golden legs were visible, and on her face she wore a lazy but adorable smile as she stared back at Jessie. Katie leant forward and took hold of Jessie's hand, pulling her back down to curl up next to her. Jessie could feel her hair being stroked soothingly and she closed her eyes. Her eyes remained closed as she asked a question.

"Why do we never come here Katie?" She ventured curiously. Tracing patterns over Katie's exposed midriff and revelling in the warmth of her girlfriend's skin.

Katie paused before replying.

"I don't like it here." She answered. Simple. And Honest.

"But your parents are never here, we would have the whole place to ourselves, we could have spent so many afternoons like this, at my houses we'd always have to worry about being interrupted." Jessie spoke her thoughts aloud.

"They're here sometimes." Katie made a feeble attempt at defending her parents then wondered why she was bothering. She continued. "Besides, sometimes it's nice to be around a family." She said, speaking very quietly, as if she was exposing some secret thought.

Suddenly Jessie understood. To her, the idea of an empty house sounded like bliss, but to Katie it was a constant reality, and it must surely get lonely. She must enjoy the noise and chaos of a family home sometimes, when usually every day she returns home to silence. Jessie wanted to ask Katie, why her parents always left her here alone, why there were no pictures of her on the stairs, but she didn't dare. She was learning that her girlfriend could be very emotional and she knew that Katie had had enough for one day. Besides, it was clear from the look with which Katie had answered the door earlier that she felt unhappy in this house. Jessie felt that today, she had come a lot closer to understanding a side of Katie that she had only seen fleeting glimpses of in the past. It worried her. She decided to take a more light-hearted route.

"So you're only with me for my family?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

"Mmm, yea, definitely." Katie mumbled against Jessie's head. _She's falling asleep_ Jessie thought to herself. _She must be worn out, clearly she's had a rough day..._ Jessie decided to wait until Katie was fully asleep then sneak downstairs and make some dinner for the exhausted girl. _Providing there's food in the house_ She thought to herself.

Before long Jessie could hear that Katie's breathing had evened out, become slow and steady, and she was sure that her girlfriend was asleep. She eased herself out of the lanky girl's grip and quickly replaced herself with a cushion after hearing Katie groan at her movement and reach her arms out. Jessie stood for a moment and watched as Katie settled back down, now holding tightly to the cushion before she tip-toed out of the room and back downstairs. This time she avoided even looking at the photos that made her blood boil. _How could anyone not want proof that Katie was their daughter? How could anyone leave her alone so much?_ _I leave her for a minute and I miss her so much it hurts._ Jessie could feel herself filling with rage. _I have to make sure she knows how much I love her, how amazing she is, clearly her parents don't see it._ She concluded.

Jessie made her way into what she discovered was indeed the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was a note stuck to the refrigerator, in amongst yet more photos of the families' eldest children.

_Kathryn,_

_There's food in the freezer, if you run out you know where the shops are. I don't want to find out you've had any of your "friends" round. We'll be back in a few weeks, make sure the house stays tidy._

Jessie read the note several times. She couldn't quite believe it. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She'd never heard Katie be called "Kathryn" before; she never even considered that Katie wasn't her real name. The tone of the note showed no love at all, and Jessie had no idea why the word "friends" was written like that. She also realised that she didn't even know who wrote the note as it wasn't signed by either Katie's mother or father. She took a deep breath, tried to push these thoughts from her mind and instead focus on making a meal for her sleeping girlfriend.

About half an hour later, Jessie had found food in the cupboards that presumably Katie had had to buy for herself and prepared a meal. She set everything on a tray and took it back up the stairs and along the hall to Katie's room. She found Katie still asleep. Deciding not to wake the girl, she quietly returned the tray back down to the kitchen, found some paper and grabbed a pen from her school bag, before slipping outside to find something else.

By the time Katie awoke it was dark outside. The only reason she had woken was because her stomach had growled so loudly she had heard it in her sleep. She rolled over and inhaled the scent of her sheets, Jessie. They had never smelled like that before and it brought a smile to her face. Katie sat up and rubbed her eyes, she glanced around the room and realised with disappointment that Jessie had left. It was then that something on her desk caught her eye. There was a rose from next-door's front garden, poking happily from a water glass. Katie approached her desk and noticed something else, a note.

_Hi Baby,_

_Sorry I'm not still there, I had to head home but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I had a really really good time earlier. There's dinner downstairs for you, I'm guessing you're hungry as usual!_

_I Love You,_

_Billie x_

Katie let out a surprised gasp. She felt extremely touched by Jessie's note, she had never received one like this before. She picked up the rose and sniffed at it, she smiled then returned it to it's place on her desk. Next, Katie headed downstairs, almost skipping by the time she reached the kitchen. Then she stopped dead, staring at the refrigerator. _Oh God, please tell me Jessie didn't see that note! It's been there for nearly three weeks, why haven't I just thrown it away. Oh Katie, why do you have to be so dumb?_ She chastised herself, praying that Jessie hadn't seen the note but knowing she probably had.

When Jessie arrived home she headed straight for the kitchen, knowing she was a few minutes late for dinner with the family. She sat down and looked around her, suddenly feeling grateful for coming from such a large family, and at the same time feeling even worse for Katie.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked, not angry, more curious.

"I was just at Katie's." Jessie answered absent-mindedly.

"Really?" This time it was Eli who spoke, he had a suspicious yet amused look on his face and it unsettled Jessie.

"Yeeees." Jessie drew out her answer, raising her eyebrows in question at her older brother.

"You were with Katie?" Eli asked again, speaking very slowly.

"Yes, Eli, I already said yes!" Jessie replied, getting frustrated now and not understanding what was going on. She suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"Jess, What's the point in lying? just tell them that I dropped you off at Tad's after school?" Grace said pointedly, trying desperately to avoid what was about to become an embarrassing situation for young Jessie.

"What?" Jessie asked Grace, exasperated and now utterly confused. Grace just looked straight at Jessie and raised her eyebrows as if urging Jessie to agree.

"Oh, that makes sense. Geez Jessie, you don't need to lie, just wear a scarf or something!" Eli exclaimed once more, this time chuckling slightly.

"What are you all talking about?" Jessie yelled, feeling like she had slipped into some weird alternate universe.

"Tad must have a mouth like a Hoover..." Eli mumbled to himself, not quite quietly enough.

"ELI!" Lily finally put her foot down. "Jessie Dear, why don't you go to the bathroom?"

Jessie looked around her family once more desperately trying to understand what seemed to have become a joke now. She pushed her chair back noisily and flounced off to the downstairs bathroom. She glanced quickly in the mirror before stopping in her tracks. There, on her neck was a bite-sized red mark that was becoming purpler by the minute. _KATIE!_ Jessie exclaimed inwardly.

Her thoughts were drowned out by the piercing sound of Zoe's high-pitched laughter that rang out from the kitchen across the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – The Grandparents**

"Wow, So Grace really came through for us there!" Katie said happily. The two girls were loitering around Jessie's locker before first period and Jessie had just relayed the rather embarrassing events of last night's dinner.

"That's not really the point Katie!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just got carried away. I mean, you were there, you know things got a little...um...heated?" Katie stumbled over her words trying to find the most appropriate phrasing. Her face remained unsure for a second before it retained its usual gleeful expression. "So can I see it?" She asked excitedly, tugging at the not-so-subtle turtle neck sweater Jessie had chosen to wear.

"Katie..." Jessie let out in a disproving tone. She was about to continue when her girlfriend interrupted her.

"Damn! I'm pretty good!" Katie pointed out smugly, still considering the impressive love-bite on her younger girlfriend's neck.

"Yea...Thanks for that, now my entire family except Grace think I'm dating Tad!" Jessie laughed out, amused by the lanky girl's pride at such an odd talent.

"Who's dating Tad?" A different voice interrupted them this time. Both girls turned and found themselves face-to-face with Sarah.

"Hey Sarah!" said Jessie, trying to be friendly, despite feeling an icy glare from Katie on her the moment she opened her mouth.

"No-one's dating Tad." Katie let out decisively, hoping that Sarah would sense she wasn't wanted and leave.

"Well, can you blame them?" Sarah asked jokingly, "I mean, it's Tad!" She finished with a disgusted expression on her face. Jessie couldn't help but laugh at the jock's expense, Katie shot her another look.

"Anyway, I better get to class. Jessie, we're on for that study session right?" Sarah asked preparing to move away.

"Of course." Jessie answered nervously, shooting Katie a sideways glance.

"Cool. See you around Katie." Sarah called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Jessie turned to face Katie, fearing some sort of wrath. She decided to speak quickly.

"Please don't be mad at me. You did say I should be friends with whoever I want...right baby?" Jessie said, looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"You know, I love when you call me 'baby' but it kinda seems like you only call me that when you're worried about how I may react to something." Katie pointed out thoughtfully.

"Baby?" Jessie asked, a slight smile on her face. Katie laughed.

"See!" She exclaimed. "You're right though, I told you to do whatever you wanted." She added, in a some-what monotone voice. Katie then turned to walk away as the bell rang. Students were already beginning to disappear from the hallway.

"Hey! Wait a second." Jessie called, catching hold of Katie before she made it too far. Katie stopped and faced Jessie. She raised an eyebrow. Jessie leaned in and gave Katie a hug, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist and resting her chin up on Katie's shoulder. Katie felt Jessie's lips move against her ear and she felt her stomach flutter in response.

"I actually love that you marked your territory on me." Jessie whispered, smiling into Katie's ear. She glanced around and noticed that were still not alone in the corridor, she leaned yet closer and planted a chaste kiss on Katie's neck, before moving back to her ear and whispering once more.

"And I love _you_ Baby!" She said before pulling out of the hug.

Finally Katie was smiling once more. She was unable to reply very loudly given the hallway full of students, so instead she just stared into Jessie's eyes for a moment. Her own smoky ocean blues connecting to their paler, calmer counterpart and she conveyed all that she was unable to say.

Halfway through first period, Katie had a brainwave. She had continued to stress over the fact that Jessie had probably seen the note that her mother had written (though Jessie wouldn't know that it was her mother's writing) and hated the idea that Jessie probably felt sorry for her. There was a reason for Katie's avoiding having people to her house, actually there were a couple of reasons; firstly, she was embarrassed that she didn't come from a loving family at home, that her parents didn't really care about her, and secondly, she didn't want to be pitied. The idea that Jessie was probably upset by the idea that it was clear that Katie's parents didn't love her, did not sit well with Katie. She had to let Jessie in on the glimmer of hope that did remain in her family life. She would invite Jessie for dinner at her grandparent's house that evening, and prove to Jessie that she was ok. That she does have family who love her.

The end of the day came and Katie came with it, racing up to Jessie at her locker so fast that she actually knocked Jessie backwards into the locker door.

"Oh God! Sorry Billie, I should've tried to stop a bit sooner!" Katie exclaimed, pulling Jessie back to a standing position.

"No, no."Jessie said "that was probably my fault, by now I should have learnt to be more agile, I mean at least when you're in moods like this!" She joked. "What's got you all excited anyway?"

"Do you want to come for dinner at my grandparents with me?" Katie asked, still just as excited as before.

Jessie considered Katie's question. _I hope her grandparents aren't like her parents... but judging by that look on her face, they must be alright._

"Um...ok... I didn't even know you had grandparents that lived near here..." Jessie answered, still remaining slightly sceptical.

"Well, I do. And I'd really like you to meet them." Katie said, her excitement having faded slightly, but she remained hopeful.

"You do? Well ok then. I better call home and let them know." Jessie said, finally relenting.

"We'll do it from the car, come on!" Katie babbled, having already grabbed Jessie by the hand and begun dragging her out of school.

After about a thirty minute drive, Katie pulled the jeep into a long driveway, drove right to the end of it and turned the car off. She jumped out of her door and raced around to open Jessie's. Jessie stepped out from the car and stopped dead.

"Woah" Jessie said, in awe. She stared up at what was easily one of the largest houses she had ever seen. It was like something out of a movie.

"Come on," Katie said, pulling the younger girl from her daze. "You're going to love them!" She started off towards the front door. "They're the ones that bought me the Jeep." Katie explained. _Well that makes sense_ Jessie thought, she had already questioned where the car came from after learning of Katie's distorted relationship with her parents.

They stood on the doorstep together and Jessie reached to ring the doorbell. Katie stopped her hand and opened the front the door, she waltzed in and Jessie followed more slowly.

"Hellooooo?" Katie called, happiness evident in her voice.

Suddenly an older woman appeared out of a doorway.

"Katie!" She shrieked "We were hoping you'd stop by!"

_Well she didn't call her Kathryn, _Jessie noticed _That's a good start..._

"And who's this?" Katie's grandmother asked, her gaze now fixed on Jessie herself.

"Oh!" Katie said suddenly, as if she'd forgotten Jessie was there. She shoved Jessie towards the older woman before continuing "This is Jessie, my girlfriend." She explained. At the mention of the word "girlfriend" Jessie turned and stared wide-eyed at Katie.

"Oh, don't look so worried Dear, it's fine!" The older woman said gently. "Now come here" Jessie walked closer to the Grandmother.

"Yes, you're every bit as beautiful as Katie said!" Jessie blushed, "By the way, you can call me Judith, I can't stand being called 'grandma', Katie knows that!" She chuckled and pulled Jessie into a hug.

"Now you," She spoke again, this time to Katie. Katie stepped forward and Judith embraced her too. She let go and asked "Have you been alright Katie?" there was a hint of worry in the woman's voice that Jessie couldn't help but pick up on. Katie looked at the floor.

"Of course, I'm fine!" Katie said, regaining her composure and brushing off Judith's comment.

"Where's that grand-daughter of mine?" Another voice boomed, from around the corner.

Katie grabbed onto Jessie once more and pulled her into what appeared to be an exquisite sitting room.

"Hi Grandpa!" Katie called, bending down to hug the old man who remained in his chair. Jessie watched as his wrinkled hands patted her girlfriend's back gently, then she saw as his eyes became fixed on her own face from over Katie's shoulder.

"And you must be Jessie, We've heard all about you!" he spoke softly, and Jessie recognised the sparkle in his eyes to be the same one that danced in Katie's own eyes.

"Hello." Jessie said quietly.

"Call him Grandpa" Katie said quickly, and Jessie laughed.

"Hello Grandpa" She repeated.

He eyed her for a moment and nodded, then turned to Katie.

"You've inherited my fine taste in women." He said mock-seriously and Katie laughed.

The two girls spent an enjoyable evening at Katie's grandparent's huge house. It was a relief not to have to pretend to be just friends. Neither Judith nor Katie's Grandpa were at all bothered when the two held hands, or when Katie over-excitedly pulled Jessie onto her lap on one of the vast sofas whilst they waited for dinner. Jessie felt an equal amount of relief at seeing Katie with people whom she loved and who loved her in return, it soothed her worries about Katie's home-life slightly when she saw that Katie had another option, and it also became clear that Katie spent a lot of time here.

After dinner, Katie took Jessie up-stairs and showed her that she also had a bedroom here. This room, Jessie decided, suited Katie much better. There were clothes on the floor and quirky ornaments adorned the shelves, where books stood, this time they weren't text books though, they were novels. On the walls were photos, some in frames of Katie with her grandparents and others just tacked to the wall. Jessie looked over these photos with interest, they featured Katie and her friends, some friends she recognised from school, others that were clearly friends Katie had lost touch with, a couple of the photos featured Tad and Katie, messing about in what Jessie suspected was the back yard of Katie's grandparents house. Jessie was certainly relieved. Though the thought of Katie having to reside in an empty house most of the time, a house where she wasn't happy and she wasn't loved still plagued Jessie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – The Return**

"Jessie, did your class get the announcement?" Katie asked, once more rushing up to Jessie in the hallway, only this time managing to stop herself just before she knocked her girlfriend to the floor.

"About the camping trip?" Jessie asked, feeling the same level of excitement that was showing all over Katie's face.

"Yes! It's going to be amazing! How lucky are we that they're offering it to both Sophomores and Juniors?" Katie said so fast that Jessie had trouble keeping up.

"I'm not sure it's luck, they said something about pairing each sophomore up with a junior, it's to do with preparing for next year's work load and learning from someone who's done it." Jessie said, ever the voice of reason.

"What do you reckon our chances are of being paired together though?" Jessie spoke again, voicing the concern that had already entered her mind.

"I'd say they were pretty high, I mean, never doubt the charms of Katie Singer." Katie replied with faux arrogance.

"You know, it's definitely your modesty that makes me love you most!" Jessie said contemplatively.

"Oh shut up!" Katie laughed, nudging her girlfriend with her shoulder. "Anyway, we're hanging out after school right?" Katie asked hopefully. Jessie paused, trying to think of the best way to answer.

"Um... actually, I have to do something with my mom first, I can call you when I'm done?" She finished, flashing a hopeful yet apologetic grin at Katie. Katie seemed disappointed but she complied.

"Okay Billie, call me later then."

It was the end of the day and Katie pulled Jessie into a quick hug before starting off towards the parking lot outside school. She hopped in her jeep and felt her spirits lessen as she grew nearer and nearer to her house. When she finally reached it, her heart plummeted, there in the driveway sat her parent's Mercedes. She swallowed noisily and turned her jeep off. Briefly considering heading straight to her grandparents, before remembering she had promised to go and see Jessie later anyway. She would just have to hold on to the thought of seeing Jessie and make it through a couple of hours at home, hopefully getting to her room without any hassle.

She turned her key in the door as quietly as possible, opened it then closed again behind her, almost silently.

"What the hell is this?" She heard a female voice scream. Katie's head snapped up and fear pounded through her veins as she surveyed her mother standing before her.

"Wh-what?" Katie asked, unsure that she wanted to know the answer.

Her mother held up a piece of paper and began reading off of it in a mocking voice

"Hi _Baby" _ She emphasised the second word cruelly. "I didn't want to wake you...I had a really good time earlier...I'm guessing you're hungry as usual!" She finished reading and threw her arm down by her side, the note still clenched in her hand.

"What the hell does that mean?! What have you been doing in my house Kathryn. I told you you weren't to have your so-called "friends" over here. You're disgusting, you know that?! It's SICK!"

Katie's mom had been slowly approaching her daughter with each word and Katie had been backing up until she felt the wood of the front door hit her back, she leant back on it, trying to block out her mother's words.

"What? You've got nothing to say?" Her mother barked, right in Katie's face now. Katie cowered, she knew it was useless to respond.

"Wait til your father hears about this, about how filthy you've been." She was taunting her daughter now, using her husband as a threat. Katie knew it was more than a threat though, her mother meant every word. She reached for the door handle behind her and just as she twisted it, she felt her mother's hand collide with her face, stinging almost immediately. Katie let out a yelp and threw the door open, stumbling outside and towards the safety of her jeep.

Once inside, Katie let the tears fall, she had no choice she couldn't stop them. She hastily turned on the ignition and backed the jeep out of the drive and onto the road, knowing exactly where she was headed.

Meanwhile, at Jessie's mom's house, the doorbell rang. Jessie raced down the stairs and answered it. Smiling at the person she saw on the doorstep.

"Hey Sarah, come in!" She said opening the door.

"I come bearing Bio books" Sarah replied, stepping into the house and holding up several text books as proof. Jessie laughed.

Katie, spun the car around a corner. Thinking quickly to herself _It's not like Jessie doesn't already know half of it, I mean she's been to the house, she saw the note, she knows what your parents are like, she loves you, she'd never hurt you, let her in. You need her right now._ She talked herself into going where she was driving to, convincing herself that it would be okay.

Jessie and Sarah lay on Jessie's bed on their fronts, pouring over the textbooks, Sarah explaining things and Jessie taking notes. Sometimes they got distracted and chatted about irrelevant things, both girls were enjoying themselves.

Katie reached Jessie's house, she hopped straight out of the jeep, needing more than ever to feel Jessie's arms around her, to feel loved and wanted. She reached the front door and tried the handle, it was open. She walked in quickly and headed straight for the stairs.

Sarah leaned over and brushed a bit of blonde hair from Jessie's face as she made yet more notes in her notebook. Just as she tucked the hair behind Jessie's ear, the bedroom door banged open. Both girls looked up in surprise. It took Jessie only a second to survey Katie's red eyes, the tears running down her cheeks, one of which sported a rather angry looking red mark. Katie looked distraught. Jessie leapt from the bed and ran to her. She put her hand on Katie's neck, looking straight at her. Katie jerked violently away from Jessie, her desperate eyes darting between Jessie who stared guiltily at her and Sarah who remained on the bed. Finally Katie spoke, in a very quiet, very hoarse voice.

"I thought you were helping your mom." She said brokenly.

"Katie," Jessie ignored the older girl's statement. "Katie, What's happened?" Jessie pleaded her girlfriend with her eyes to explain what was going.

"Why are you with her?!" Katie shouted now, making Jessie jump. Katie couldn't hold it in anymore. The sight of the person she needed most in the world spending time with some she despised so much had gotten to her and she could feel herself losing control. Jessie had lied.

"We're just studying." Jessie explained "You knew we were going to do that..."

"Why did you feel the need to lie then?" Katie demanded accusingly.

"I just knew you didn't like the idea, I didn't want you to get angry." Jessie explained quietly.

"You're right I don't like the idea, I hate her, you have no idea what she's like, what she did!" Katie was shouting again. Sarah sat up uncomfortably.

"Katie!" Jessie exclaimed "Don't say things like that." She was embarrassed and angered by her girlfriend's behaviour.

"I can't do this Jessie." Katie's voice had returned to its normal level, but now she seemed to break.

"What?" Jessie asked, now panicking.

"I can't do this, it's not worth it. You don't know how much it takes, how much I risk." She said, her eyes fixed on Jessie and her heart breaking as she spoke.

"What are you saying?" Jessie asked "We're not worth anything to you?!" She was the one shouting now. Jessie didn't understand, it felt like a sick joke. Katie felt everything ebbing away from her, she was exhausted and the pain she felt radiating from her chest now matched that of the growing swelling on her cheek.

"I can't." That was all Katie said before turning and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – The Hurt**

The minute the door had closed behind Katie, Jessie crumpled to the floor. She had no idea what had just happened, she didn't know whether to be heart-broken or filled with rage, all she knew was that she couldn't stop the sobs from wracking her chest and bursting from her mouth. She could hardly breathe. Suddenly she felt arms around her, pulling her upwards.

"Hey, sshhhh..." Sarah tried her best to soothe Jessie, all the time knowing that she was unlikely to do much good. She held Jessie to her, feeling as Jessie's entire body shook. It wasn't until nearly half an hour later when Jessie finally spoke.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened." Jessie said, shaking her head in disbelief as tears continued to form in her eyes.

"It was pretty dramatic." Sarah agreed with her, feeling that's all she could do.

"I – I don't understand." Jessie whimpered, blinking through the tears. "Maybe I should go and find her." She said, trying to appear decisive as she stood up. Sarah pulled her back down to a sitting position.

"I don't think that's a great Idea right now Jessie." She said simply.

"But I have to talk to her, I have to understand." Jessie cried.

"It's Katie!" Sarah remarked suddenly. "She does stuff like this..." She finished with a sigh.

"What does that mean?" Jessie asked defensively, still trying to protect the girl who just stormed into her bedroom and trampled all over her heart.

"I mean, when we were together she-" Sarah started

"Wait, what?" Jessie gasped "What do you mean, when you were together?" Jessie asked urgently.

"We were a couple, Jessie. Katie and I used to date. I was her first girlfriend." Sarah explained slowly.

"She said you guys were only ever friends..." Jessie whispered, as though talking to herself.

"Well, she lied. That's just another of Katie's character traits." Sarah shrugged, "Trust me; she did the same things to me."

Jessie stared at her in disbelief. So everything she had feared all those weeks ago when she first heard about Sarah were true, and everything that Katie said to calm her was a lie. She couldn't believe it. Not her Katie, her perfect Katie. Jessie laughed to herself _I guess Miss Singer isn't so perfect after all..._ _This would explain why Katie hated Jessie hanging out with Sarah, it wasn't jealousy, it was fear that Jessie would learn the truth about Katie._ There was still something about these new discoveries that didn't quite ring true with Jessie. But she was only human, Katie had just effectively ended their relationship and Sarah was here, telling her things she didn't know. She was angry and hurt, and she believed Sarah.

"She's always been a bit unstable Jessie, she's got a fiery temper right? And her emotions change quicker than you can click your fingers?" Sarah quizzed Jessie and the blonde listened, nodding and hating the fact that everything that Sarah was saying were things Jessie herself had noticed about Katie.

Across town, Katie was driving erratically, struggling to breathe through the sobs and gasps that battered her body. She pulled out of a junction without looking and only just managed to miss an on-coming truck, She took a deep breath and tried to regain control of herself. She continued driving, knowing she only had one last sanctuary, one last place where she was loved. Katie pulled into the long drive and approached her grandparents house. She clambered out of the Jeep and stumbled towards the door, opening it quickly and letting it swing closed behind her.

"Judith!" She shouted into the house "Grandpa?"

"In here, Kates!" Came the gruff reply of her grandfather. Katie went straight through the door to the sitting room and threw herself into her grandpa's lap, curling up and rubbing her face against his woollen sweater. By now the tears had a mind of their own and wouldn't stop long enough for the girl to even say hello.

"Goodness me!" Judith exclaimed entering the room swiftly. "What's happened?" She asked, worry wracking her vocal chords. Her husband just looked at her over his grand-daughters shaking body and shook his head sadly before his arms wrapped protectively round Katie's bony frame.

"Katie?" Judith asked, edging nearer to the pair in the armchair "Look at me Dear." She commanded gently. Katie lifted her face slowly from where she had buried it in her grandpa's chest. She sniffed and stared back at Judith with vacant glassy eyes.

"Jesus." Judith let out, anger building inside her. By now the mark that had been mainly red across her cheek had become purple and blotchy, there was a gash through Katie's cheek bone where her mother's ring had caught her and it oozed blood that trickled down her swollen cheek, mixing with the tears that stung as they leaked into the cut.

"Oh Kates" Her grandpa said as he too realised the mess that his grand-daughter was in. He pulled her back to himself once more and attempted to hug her pain away. Judith left the room silently and returned a minute later with an ice-pack and anti-septic cream. She pulled Katie's face towards her and dabbed at the cut, all the while making soothing sounds at the young girl, once done she handed the ice to her husband and left the room, once more without saying a word. This didn't surprise Katie, she knew that when her grandmother was angry she didn't trust herself to speak much.

A minute or two later, Judith could be heard shouting in the hallway. She was on the phone, and Katie knew who she had called. Her Grandpa rubbed his hand on her back, gently placing the ice-pack against her cheek. He too was angry, but he knew that Katie needed him to be calm, she just needed to be held. He rocked her gently on his lap, whispering into her ear. He had done this ever since she was a baby, and he knew that he was one of only two people that had ever bothered.

The next day at school, Jessie was still fuming. The previous evening with Sarah had only solidified her questions about Katie, she now felt fairly certain that Katie was unstable, that Katie had lied to her and that Katie wasn't the person she had thought she was.

She was standing at her locker, talking with Sarah, arranging to hang out that afternoon when she heard someone approach them. She hoped it was Katie, not because she missed the girl but because she still hadn't calmed down from yesterday and she now wanted her chance to hurt Katie in the same way that Katie had hurt her yesterday. No-one had ever hurt her like that before. It wasn't Katie though, this was made clear when a definitely male voice spoke her name.

"Jessie!" It was Tad. Jessie sighed, he was a cohort of Katie's and she no longer had time for him; not since Sarah had told her the truth.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Have you seen Katie today?" He asked, not catching on to Jessie's air of annoyance.

"No, I haven't." She said simply, turning back to her locker.

"Me neither." He looked a bit worried. "I called by her house last night, saw her parents car and got the hell out of there." He said, talking to Jessie's back. That was the first time Jessie had ever heard anyone mention Katie's parents.

"You're scared of the Singers?" This time it was Sarah who spoke. Tad jumped, as though he hadn't noticed her standing there, now though he shot her a thinly veiled look of contempt. Jessie felt herself almost laughing at this odd expression. Sarah continued

"I always quite liked them..." She said. And if Jessie hadn't already been slightly brainwashed by Sarah, she may have detected the tone of smugness. Tad noticed it though.

"Whatever." He muttered and strode away.

"Oh Tad," Sarah exclaimed wistfully, "always brilliant with come-backs." She finished sarcastically. Jessie laughed. She really didn't understand why Katie hated Sarah so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – The Reality**

It took about a week for Jessie to fully calm down from her and Katie's sudden break-up; a week that she had spent mainly with Sarah. Sarah who both consoled her and tried to convince her that Jessie was better off without Katie and that Katie was a bit on the crazy side anyway, and not in a good way. And for the most part Jessie tended to believe Sarah, at least she did when she was with her. However, when Jessie was away from Sarah and alone with her thoughts, she began to question Sarah's stories. The only event that really convinced Jessie of Sarah's honesty was Katie's outburst when she walked in on them studying together. It was a moment that remained in the back of Jessie's mind, she felt like she hadn't thought about it enough, that there was something else going on in that scene, that she herself wasn't able to figure out. The events even plagued her dreams and it was after once such dream that Jessie sat bolt upright in her bed.

Katie's words were circling her thoughts _It's not worth it...You don't know how much I risk._ Those didn't sound like the kind of things that someone would say unless they had good reason to. _I hate her...you don't know what she did._ What did Katie think that Sarah had done? Jessie had never before heard Katie openly hate anyone, even her parents who clearly weren't nice to Katie had never been mentioned, let alone hated by the girl. It still didn't make sense to Jessie. She looked back over her time with her girlfriend, moments kept popping into her minds, moments when Jessie had been sure that Katie loved her. _She could have faked the words, but she surely can't fake that look she gets in her eyes._ Jessie thought.

To begin with her anger had stopped Jessie from missing Katie, and the fact that Sarah was constantly at her side reminding her of what a freak Katie Singer was. _But if Sarah's right and Katie is this unstable lunatic, then why has no-one else ever said anything? Why does Katie remain the most popular and loved girl in school?_ Jessie questioned herself. Then she thought some more _I've never seen Sarah talk to anyone else, and even Tad seemed to detest her that one time at my locker..._

Doubts were forming thick and fast in Jessie's mind. She could feel chills spreading throughout her body. _Katie was crying __**before**__ she got to my room that day, she had that weird mark on her face._ Jessie's eyebrows furrowed, what had happened to Katie? Maybe seeing Jessie and Sarah together wasn't the only catalyst in Katie's sudden desperation to get out of her relationship with Jessie. Next Jessie remembered her conversation with Tad, the boy had been looking for Katie and he seemed worried _"I called by her house but her parents car was in the driveway so I got the hell out of there." _Jessie froze. It was all beginning to connect in her mind. Katie's parents were home, the mark on her girlfriend's face and the tears in her eyes. Jessie swallowed thickly. She really had been a total idiot.

Jessie looked over at her alarm clock. It read 5am. Not long until she could get up and go to school. She had to see Katie, she had to find out if her suspicions were true.

Several hours later, Jessie stood by Katie's locker, tapping her foot restlessly against the floor. She had been there since she arrived early at school and now the bell was about to ring. Katie hadn't shown up.

She waited in the same spot again between first and second period but again there was no sign of the caramel coloured hair, or the lanky body that came with it. Sarah however did appear next to Jessie.

"What are you doing? You know this isn't your locker right?" She joked

"Actually it's Katie's locker." Jessie replied still watching down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Katie herself.

"And why are you waiting by Crazy's locker?" Sarah asked maliciously. Jessie shuddered at the words, knowing that this time yesterday she would have laughed at them.

"I need to talk to Katie." Jessie explained, ignoring Sarah's "Crazy" comment.

"You-" Sarah began

"Actually Sarah, if you don't mind, I'd kinda rather be alone." Jessie cut Sarah off, speaking loudly so some of the passing students turned and raised their eyebrows. Sarah stalked off in silence and Jessie went back to waiting for Katie. And she still had no luck. She too headed off for class.

Finally, mid-way through second period, Jessie realised that it was the same block that she had visited Katie in the last time they had snuck out of class together. Jessie promptly made up her mind; she requested the bathroom pass and made her way to Mr. Binder's classroom. She peered around the door and her eyes fell on Katie's usual seat, there was no Katie in it. Tad however, did notice Jessie. He eyed her cautiously, then excused himself from the classroom. He slipped out into the corridor and saw Jessie leaning against the wall, biting her thumb nail nervously.

She saw Tad and stood up, walking towards him.

"Where is she Tad?" She asked immediately, knowing he knew who she was talking about.

"You've finally realised she's not here?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

_I deserve that._ Jessie thought.

"Please Tad?" She asked, pleading now.

"She's with her grandparents, she always goes there. She'll be back in a couple of days...when it fades." He finished very quietly and peered at Jessie as her stomach hit the floor.

"I didn't know." She whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears as her heart clenched painfully.

"I kinda guessed" He said, stepping closer to her.

"I'm such an idiot, I have to go see her." She said decisively.

"Jess, it's not your fault. She wouldn't have wanted you to know. I only know because she came to me once before when her grandparents were out of town." He explained.

"She came to me...Sarah was there." Jessie struggled to speak through the tears that were now streaming. Tad sighed and pulled her against him, trying to calm her.

"Look, I don't know what happened between Katie and Sarah, but I do know that something went down, something that hurt Katie pretty bad. I always suspected that Sarah wasn't good news, but Katie had insisted otherwise, I think she was just relieved that someone understood her, you know? She was only just starting to be ok with who she was." Tad explained all this in a whisper and Jessie clung to him.

"I should have listened to her. Sarah has been saying ridiculous things about Katie all week and I believed her. I should have trusted Katie, I know Katie, I- I love Katie." Jessie finished and looked at Tad with uncertainty in her eyes. Tad laughed.

"Oh please Jessie!" He laughed again "Did you think I didn't know about you and Katie? Katie is my best friend, she can't hide anything from me! I've known for weeks, she just thought it might freak you out if you knew I was aware of it!" He continued to chuckle as Jessie relaxed against him.

"It's nearly the end of this period, we'd better get back to class." Tad said glancing at the clock on the hallway wall. "I was planning on going to see Katie after school, maybe you wanna come with me?" He questioned carefully.

"Oh really? You don't think she'll be angry?" Jessie replied.

"Well...I think you both need to talk." Said Tad, diplomatically avoiding Jessie's question.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty – The reunion**

**Hi Guys, So I'm afraid this story is drawing to a close. There are just a few more chapters left now... If you begin to read this update and it doesn't make sense to you, then you may wanna go check out chapter nineteen, as I've uploaded two at a time. Consider it a festive treat (If you're enjoying it) or a festive nightmare if you're not enjoying it. Although if you're not enjoying it then maybe you should stop reading it. I won't be offended. I'm rambling now, sorry! Anyway, feedback is always good, let me know if you like it or hate it, if you want an eventual sequel after this, or if you'd prefer for me to never write again!**

For Jessie, the end of the school day couldn't come soon enough. She sat anxiously through all of her classes, unable to get the picture of Katie's beautiful face with the fast-forming bruise across it from her mind. She should have guessed, she knew what Katie's parents were like but somehow she still refused to believe that anyone could actually bare to harm the girl. She chastised herself constantly for not figuring things out earlier and scolded herself violently for believing Sarah.

However, by the end of the day, Jessie had grown very nervous; now unsure of whether a trip to Katie's Grandparents house was the best idea. She was standing by Tad's car, waiting for him to emerge from the school building when Grace had approached her. Jessie had told Grace all that she knew over lunch break, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer. Grace had known something was up just from the distinct lack of Katie that had been present at the Manning-Sammler house. Grace had seen how distraught Jessie was, and it concerned her deeply, even more so when she learnt the cause of Jessie's distress.

"Maybe I should write her a letter." Jessie mused, trying to sound practical.

Grace took Jessie by the shoulders and looked at her intently.

"You have to go see her Jessie, it'll mean everything to Katie and you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't at least try to make it up to her." Grace said, talking some sense into her younger step-sister.

"You're right." Jessie said, hanging her head. "I know you're right, it's just, how is she going to forgive me?" Jessie said, desperation returning to her eyes.

At this Grace could only shrug, giving the younger girl a sympathetic look. Luckily, at that moment, Tad strolled up to the car, throwing an arm around Jessie's shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked. Jessie took a deep breath, sent a tight-lipped smile in the direction of the her step-sister and walked to the passenger side of Tad's car.

The ride to Katie's grandparent's house was mainly silent. Jessie was too nervous to say anything and Tad, being unsure of how to act around a distressed girl, chose to keep quiet. Eventually, they arrived at the end of the long drive to the Grandparent's huge house. Tad pulled the key from the ignition and twisted in his seat to look at Jessie. It was normal for her to have a porcelain complexion, but today she was white as a sheet.

"Okay?" Tad queried. Not sure that there was anything he could say to alleviate the girl's nerves. Tad himself was wondering quite how Katie was going to react to this surprise visit.

After a minute, the two exited the car and made their way to the front door. Unlike Katie, Tad rang the doorbell and waited. Before more than a few seconds had passed the door swung open to reveal Judith.

"Tad!" She exclaimed, "Katie will be pleased, she's been pacing like a caged tiger today." She told him with a smile. Then she noticed Jessie.

"Ah, I was wondering when we'd see you." She said, she didn't sound angry or spiteful, just a bit cautious.

"Tad, Grandpa is in the garden, fiddling around with that damned bicycle of his again, I'm sure he'd appreciate a hand..." Judith looked at Tad knowingly and the boy nodded before heading round the side of the great house.

There was silence for a moment before Judith spoke again.

"She's in her room Dear, be careful with her" She said gently. Jessie nodded and breathed out one word before taking to the stairs.

"Thanks."

Once outside the door to what she knew was Katie's room, Jessie paused, her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest; she knew she had to take this next step though.

She took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The response was almost instant. Jessie's heart leapt at the sound of that voice, the voice she hadn't heard in nearly a week, the voice she now realised that she had missed dearly.

She bravely opened the door and stepped in. Katie was lying on her front on the bed, reading a book, her loose hair hanging like a curtain to hide her face. Jessie stood still. At the sound of the door closing again, Katie flicked her hair back and turned to see who had entered her room. Jessie gasped. The bruise she had seen on Katie's cheek was only feint now but there was a gash across it that she hadn't noticed before, it looked quite painful still. Jessie rushed to the bed and crouched next to it. Both girls had yet to speak, but Jessie put her hand gently on the older girl's cheek. Katie flinched and pulled back.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Katie, I'm so sorry." Jessie whispered back. Katie let her head fall. Jessie edged nearer, she didn't know what else to say so she just repeated her words over and over as tears streaked down her face.

Finally, Katie looked up once more.

"I should have told you." She said in a cracking voice.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, still struggling to keep her voice level. She knew she didn't want to hear the answer, but she had to know it.

"It was my mom" Katie started, she sniffed a little then continued "She uh- she came home while I was at school, she found the note you left me. She didn't understand it, she read it wrong. She thought we had been- she thought we'd been... doing stuff. She got angry, starting screaming. I don't- I don't know... She hit me." Katie finished and looked down at her hands.

"Oh, Oh god." Jessie gasped, she stumbled back from the edge of the bed and began to stand up. "It was my fault...I wrote that stupid note." She muttered, speaking more to herself than Katie as her eyes darted helplessly about the room.

"No!" Katie leapt from the bed. "No, it wasn't your fault, it was my fault, I shouldn't be like this, I should have just been normal."

Jessie had never been so surprised at anything Katie had said.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie exclaimed.

"It wasn't like this before they knew, I mean, they hated me then too, I was always a mistake, but they never hit me until they found out." Katie said hurriedly, to Jessie it sounded startlingly like she was trying to defend her parent's actions. But it was something about Katie's phrasing that caught her attention the most.

"What do you mean 'found out?'" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Katie took a deep breath.

"It was Sarah." She said quietly. "They always liked Sarah, they thought she was a good girl, she was never in trouble at school, and they hoped she would rub off on me. Well, she did, but not in the way they had hoped... Tad never liked Sarah, he said she was bad news from the start. Anyway, we started dating secretly and things went well for a while, but she started doing things, just little things that made me think that maybe Tad was right. Soon she began trying to persuade me to come out to my parents. I knew that was a bad idea from the start. After a while, I had had enough of Sarah's bullying and I ended things with her. A few days later when I got home from Tad's house, my parents were waiting for me. Apparently, Sarah had been round, she had told them that I had started saying weird things to her; that I tried to kiss her, that I was disgusting, that I was a freak and I tried to corrupt her."

Katie paused for a moment; it was unclear if she was allowing Jessie or herself to take in all that she had said. Then she continued.

"That day was the worst they ever hurt me." Katie finished. This time she didn't have tears in her eyes or on her cheeks, she was clearly just numb.

Jessie looked horror stricken. She didn't know where to start.

"So you'd been hurt before?" She questioned, needing to know the truth. Katie nodded.

"That time I was here for about a month till everything healed." She said sadly.

"Katie!" Jessie gasped, "Why do you keep going back to them?"

"I don't know. Pure stupidity? The hope that they'd change?" Katie said, shaking her head in disbelief at her own naivety. "Don't worry, I'm not going back again. Judith and Grandpa won't allow it this time. They've already collected my stuff from the house." Katie explained. Jessie could feel the older girl's love for her grandparents emanating from her as she told Jessie this.

"So that's why you hate Sarah, that's why you didn't want me around her. Why couldn't I have just listened to you?" Jessie said, shaking her head, her eyes un-focused.

"I thought I was protecting you, I didn't want you to worry about your own parents reacting that way. Although I think it's pretty obvious that they never would. I should have told you straight away that day when you asked who she was. I just didn't want to bring it all up, it's painful." She paused, and then laughed harshly.

"And those ridiculous rumours that went around school afterwards; I broke her heart? I mean, I don't even know what to say about that..." Katie rambled on now, the pain she had pent up over this clearly finding its way out a last. Silence fell over the two girls.

"I really am sorry." Jessie repeated. Katie remained quiet for what felt like ages until she finally whispered one more thing. Her eyes were focused on the floor as she spoke.

"I can't stop loving you."

Jessie smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Baby, you don't have to. You're not disgusting, you're not a freak and you've done anything but corrupt me! Besides, I kinda like it when you try to kiss me..." Jessie smiled broadly and was relieved when she heard Katie chuckle.

"Katie, can I be your girlfriend again?" Jessie asked softly, taking hold of Katie's trembling hand. Jessie felt Katie attempt to tug her hand away but she kept hold of it, shaking it gently, forcing Katie to look at her.

"Katie, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with this, you made me realised that, you make everything feel right. And I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. It's okay for us to be together." Jessie kept her eyes locked with Katie's as she spoke, seeing Katie relax.

Katie didn't say a word. It seemed like she had run out of words, instead she just enveloped Jessie in her arms and felt calmness streak throughout her body. She breathed in the scent of Jessie's blonde hair, then sighed. Both girls knew they had much more to talk about, but for now they were just content to remain in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Trip and The End. (Part One)**

"Jessica Sammler! You'll be sharing with Katie Singer. Good Luck." Came the sardonic voice of Mr. Binder.

Up until this point Jessie had been shifting in her seat, nervously awaiting the announcement of who shall be paired with whom, but upon hearing this Jessie turned in her seat and shot Katie a suspicious glance. Katie in returned, raised her eyebrows and attempted to look innocent whilst shrugging at Jessie. Jessie discovered that "Innocent" was one look that her older and more mischievous girlfriend could _not_ pull off.

It was a week after Jessie and Katie's tearful reunion and the Sophomore and Junior students of Upton Sinclair had just arrived at the location for the school camping trip. They were all still in their seats in the bus, and were currently being paired up for the duration of their stay.

Katie gave up feigning ignorance at this stage and flashed a grin at the blonde girl then leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I thought I told you; never underestimate the Katie Singer charm!" Katie replied with just one raised eyebrow this time.

Jessie laughed. Katie was right, she had told her that. That particular conversation felt like years ago now though, so much had happened since then. Jessie considered this as she lifted her hand and gently touched the now almost invisible mark across Katie's cheek. It had taken a while for Katie to fully allow Jessie to do so without flinching, but this time she simply stared back at her younger girlfriend.

"So who did you seduce into allowing us to be pairs?" Jessie enquired jokily.

"Binder." Katie answered immediately with a completely straight face. Jessie pulled her hand swiftly away from Katie's face and studied the older girl's expression, searching for a hint of humour. When she found not a glimmer of a smirk, Jessie opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Katie-" Jessie's words were cut off.

"Well, I had to do something, So we went at it on his desk..." Katie said, still remaining deadly serious. She continued. "See what I'm willing to sacrifice for you?" She questioned, this time, the aghast look on Jessie's face became too much for her and she broke out into a wide grin.

Jessie opened her mouth in horror and shoved Katie's shoulder roughly.

"That was mean!" She exclaimed before turning her back on Katie and glaring out of the window.

"Oh come on Billie! You really thought I'd do that? I mean, Binder...just the thought makes me cringe!" Katie said with amusement in her voice, trying to win Jessie back around. Jessie remained in the same position and didn't say a word. At this point Katie began to regret her little joke, she leant her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely before keeping her head on Jessie's shoulder but leaning her lips upward to quickly suck Jessie's jaw line before placing a light kiss on it. She heard Jessie laugh. Jessie glanced around, assessing whether anyone was looking; they weren't. She pulled Katie's face towards her once more and kissed her, taking her lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it gently then giving it a tug with her teeth before pulling away.

"You really thought I believed you?" Jessie asked Katie slyly. Katie's mouth opened in surprise. She considered Jessie's joke and smiled.

"I did. I guess you've been around me too much huh? You totally turned that one back at me!" Katie replied with what sounded to Jessie like a hint of pride. Jessie grinned cheekily at her, a smile which Katie returned for a moment, Jessie could almost see the cogs turning in Katie's brain and struggled to tell what she was thinking, she watched as the smile slipped from her lips and was replaced by a more serious expression.

"I only want you." Katie said quietly. Jessie stared at Katie. It wasn't the first time she had seen that particular look in her girlfriend's eyes, but it was the clearest she had ever seen it. Lust. Jessie cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. Katie sensed Jessie's discomfort but didn't know how to rectify it. She inwardly scolded herself for the remark, it had just fallen out of her mouth with no regard for consequences. _Well done, Katie. Now she thinks you're gonna ravage her in her sleep tonight._ Katie thought reproachfully to herself.

Jessie was just about to say something to Katie when Mr Binder's voice reached them once more, barking through the bus microphone.

"Right, that's all of you sorted. Your luggage is off the bus and outside, collect it then go find a suitable place to pitch your tents. Be ready in one hour, we're going hiking and bird-watching." With that there was a loud click as the microphone was turned off and an even louder groan at the words "bird-watching."

Jessie and Katie looked awkwardly at each other. It was the first time they had been awkward around one another since their first night of being a couple, when Jessie had done everything in her power to avoid getting into bed with Katie. Katie remembered this and cursed herself even more for saying what she had a few moments earlier. Since Jessie had come to see her at her Grandparents that day with Tad, they had only grown closer and more comfortable together, Katie really hoped she hadn't pushed their progress backwards now. Jessie's eyes were darting around her, trying to think of something to say. Luckily, as always Katie saved her there.

"Why don't I go and find our bags and the tent. Do you wanna go search for the perfect place to set it up?" Katie asked, attempting to sound normal and failing dismally. Jessie looked relieved however, and nodded quickly.

Whilst Katie fought other students to find their bags in the mountain of luggage, Jessie had wandered off into the wooded area that lead to the camping site. Katie's words were racing through her mind. _It's not that I don't want her, I want her more and more each day. I just don't know how to express myself in that way, her words surprised me..._ Jessie was trying desperately to reason with herself. She knew she loved Katie, she loved her more than anything. And she knew that she wanted Katie too, she was sure that's what those feelings were that raced around her stomach whenever they kissed. She also knew she was nervous. _But what am I nervous of? Not Katie, I trust her with my life, she'd never hurt me. I guess I'm nervous of doing something wrong, something Katie didn't like..._ Just as Jessie reached this conclusion, she realised something else. She realised that her nerves were fading. Somehow, the thought of doing something wrong didn't fill her with a feeling of dread as it usually did. Suddenly, the thought of being with Katie that way, being that close to her and learning that much more about her far outweighed the fear that she attached to it. It seemed to her now that her reaction on the bus had only been an impulse and no longer had any real grounding in fear.

Jessie looked around. She had reached a clearing in the wood. If she looked through the trees she could make out other students beginning to set up their tents but there was no-one very close to where she was, something about that fact made her happy. Yes, this was a nice secluded spot.

After an afternoon of hiking endlessly around the surrounding area and spending what felt like hours on end bird-watching and rolling their eyes at Mr Binder's over-enthusiastic commentary, the students, now that it was growing dark, were finally allowed to return to the campsite where they had all pitched their tents earlier.

Katie and Jessie had successfully pretended that their awkward moment on the bus that morning had not happened and were now more or less comfortable with each other again, although the incident was still weighing heavily on both girls' minds.

"Ah...Finally!" Exclaimed Katie as she flopped down on to her sleeping bag inside the tent that her and Jessie would be sharing.

"That was the most excruciatingly boring afternoons ever!" Jessie replied as she too entered the tent and sat down on her own sleeping bag, pulling her knees up to her chin and peering over them at Katie. Katie was now leaning back on her elbows and looking at Jessie carefully.

Outside they could hear the crackle of a campfire and the rustle of food packages as the rest of their classes settles down for something to eat and geared up for an evening of ghost stories.

"Do you want to head out there?" Jessie asked Katie quietly. If Katie was honest, she really didn't want to go out and share Jessie with the others, knowing that Tad wouldn't give them a moments peace, and that Jessie still felt embarrassed around Russell after her suspicions about him and Katie. Jessie was also reluctant to venture outside, fully expecting to spend the night catching Grace's glances at her and Katie. Jessie was broken from her thoughts by Katie's hesitant response.

"Not really..."

"Good, me neither." Jessie said promptly, at last un-curling herself and lying back on her sleeping bag. Katie eyed her slyly, she wasn't about to allow Jessie to skip any meals.

"Luckily, Judith wouldn't let me leave this morning without plying me with everything we could possibly want for a midnight snack, so we won't be going hungry." Katie said happily. Jessie knew that Katie worried about her eating habits, usually she found it endearing and loved knowing that Katie cared that much, only sometimes she had to fight her natural instinct which was to be annoyed by such interference. This time, Jessie only felt loved. She was just about to lean over and pull Katie towards her when a sound interrupted her.

"JESSIE! KATIE! ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?!"

Jessie groaned and pulled a nearby pillow over her face. Katie, having sensed the move that Jessie had been about to make, let out a similar groan.

"Yes Grace, we're in here." Katie said, taking charge of the situation.

"Are you both dressed? Can I come in?" Grace joked, already un-zipping the tent door. Jessie threw the pillow from her face onto her feet then looked over at Katie, not saying a word but raising an eyebrow suggestively. This gesture surprised Katie slightly, but she had no time to question it as Grace was already clambering in through the tent flap.

"Are you guys coming out for food? Tad says he's got an awesome ghost story." Grace said as she plonked herself down at the end of Jessie's sleeping bag, forcing Jessie to curl her legs up in the process.

"Trust me, He doesn't." Was Katie's sardonic reply.

"Fine, whatever. Are you coming out?" Grace asked impatiently, Jessie just looked at her blankly, not hugely impressed with her choice of words. Grace, seemingly oblivious to the cold reception she was receiving suddenly started laughing.

"Sorry guys, I didn't even realise the pun!" She giggled. Katie shook her head, before trying to regain control of the situation whilst attempting to get rid of Grace, having sensed Jessie wanted them to be alone.

"We're gonna stay in here I think Grace, and have a midnight feast later or something." Katie explained calmly.

Grace looked between the two of them slowly, before a light-bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Oh. Riiiight." She drawled. "I'm gonna head out and hear Tad's ghost story then." She added, trying to back out of the tent, which is quite a difficult feat to achieve.

"Goodnight, Jess. See ya Katie." Said Grace quickly as she zipped up the tent once more.

Both girls sat and listened as Grace's footsteps got fainter. When they could no longer hear them, they looked at each other. After a moment or two Katie cleared her throat and reached over to grab her bag, she searched through it for a minute and Jessie watched as Katie threw various things over her shoulder. Batteries, pyjamas, sun-tan lotion and a bra all went flying off behind Katie as she continued to dig down in her bag. Eventually she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Right then, Reece's cups or...Hershey's hugs and kisses?" Katie asked, extracting both packages and examining them.

"Katie." Jessie said quietly.

"Hmmm?" came the response, as Katie returned to her search.

"Katie." Jessie said again.

This time Katie looked up and met her girlfriend's eyes. It had grown darker in the tent, the only light now coming from the large torch that was suspended from the top of the tent, Katie could still make out the look in Jessie's eyes though and she gulped at the sight of it.

"Katie, I want you too." Jessie said simply. Katie gulped once more; suddenly her mouth was very dry.

"What, _now?!"_ Katie asked, her voice coming out in a squeak. Jessie laughed warmly, then shuffled over to sit on her knees beside Katie. She pulled Katie's hands out of the bag and held them in her own. Katie looked up at her nervously.

"Whenever it happens." Jessie replied before reiterating her words. "I just want you to know that whenever it happens, I'm ready. And I want you too." She said, offering Katie a shy smile.

"But earlier- earlier- I thought..." Katie stumbled over her words. She was entirely unused to Jessie taking charge like this and it had thrown her out of her confident demeanour entirely. Even though Jessie knew her well enough now to know that the confidence was often an act, Katie still liked to be strong and calm around Jessie.

"I thought I was scared too." Jessie said "That's why I reacted like that earlier, but I've thought about it and I realised that I'm not scared. I could never be scared of you." She finished simply.

At that, Jessie gave Katie one last smile and then returned to her own sleeping bag and lay down on it once more. Katie continued to watch Jessie as though in shock, before Jessie broke the silence once more.

"Hugs and Kisses." Jessie said so that Katie could hear the smile in her voice. Katie, realising what Jessie meant, shook herself out of her daze, grabbed the packet from by her side and made her way over to lie next to the younger girl. Now lying side by side, Katie tore open the Hershey's package and offered the chocolate to Jessie.

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed that part. There is now only two parts (I think...) left, however, the next part would definitely have to be M rated, and I don't think is entirely realistic. I'm not sure whether to edit it out to keep a lower rating or not so I'm asking your advice. What would YOU like to read? Feedback would be awesome, but I don't look down on silent readers either, and I know there is few of you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Trip and The End. (Part Two)**

**Ok Guys, here is the penultimate chapter of the story. I know I haven't posted in a while, I've been having an internal battle over this one. You may remember me asking whether you guys were up for a rating change or not, well here is the decision I've made: The rating is changed, **_**however**_** this is still an edited version. The original was more graphic. If you'd like to read the original then say so and it's yours. That being said, because of the editing in this chapter I'm now not very happy with it and I don't think it flows very well at all. Anyway, better something than nothing right? So here's something...**

A few hours later, and the girls' tent was now littered with the remains of the "Midnight Feast" that had been mainly consumed before midnight and mainly consumed by Katie.

"I'll never know how you do it." Jessie let out in wonderment.

"Do what?" Katie asked, feeling a little confused.

"How you eat all that stuff and still stay so skinny! I mean, look, I can practically see your ribs!" Jessie exclaimed, lifting Katie's top and tracing her fingers over the outline of the older girl's ribcage, producing goose bumps across her girlfriend's stomach.

"Aah!" Katie yelped. "Don't do that, it's freezing!"

"Sorry" Jessie laughed, pulling Katie's top back down again and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cold cheek.

"Anyway, I already told you how I do it. I have hollow legs remember?" Katie asked, doing her usual trick of keeping a completely straight face.

"Oh... Of course, I remember now." Jessie let out, half talking half yawning. Katie watched as she closed her mouth then shivered slightly.

"Alright you, let's get into our jammies, it's almost arctic in this tent now!" Katie said decisively, still watching Jessie lovingly.

Both girls changed into their pyjamas, giving each other privacy by turning in opposite directions, although both secretly longed to turn around. When they were finished, Jessie and Katie reconvened on Jessie's sleeping bag once more. Jessie pulled her knees up and slipped inside the sleeping bag, instantly grateful of its warmth, she looked up at Katie, who had made no movement to get into her own sleeping bag and was instead staring at Jessie, giving her best impression of puppy-dog eyes. Jessie laughed.

"Oh alright, come on then!" Jessie smiled as she lowered the zip on her sleeping bag and lifted it up, inviting Katie to join her. Katie gave a gleeful smile and almost leapt in beside Jessie.

"Oomph!" Jessie let out "I take it back, you're not skinny at all, I can hardly move in here now!" She said jokingly.

"Hey!" Katie cried, pretending to be hurt. "We'll just have to rearrange ourselves a bit then won't we?" She asked.

At this, Katie pulled Jessie closer so that she was now laying half on top of the older girl. Katie shifted so that she was flat on her back and Jessie rested her head on Katie's chest.

"Better?" Katie whispered

Instead of answering her, Jessie leaned up slightly and looked down at Katie, giving her a small smile. Jessie couldn't help but notice as Katie's smoky blue eyes darted between Jessie's own pale blues and her lips, now suspended not too far from Katie's own. Jessie knew what Katie wanted. She leant down further as Katie craned her neck upwards, meeting her in the middle. Katie's satisfied groan filled the air almost the second their lips met. She remembered the first time she had failed to conceal her pleasure whilst kissing Jessie, she remembered her fear that it would make Jessie nervous and how she promptly backed off slightly. At these memories, Katie smiled into Jessie's lips. Feeling this, Jessie pulled back. She looked down at the silly grin on her older girlfriend's face and felt a similar one grace her own features.

"What?" Jessie asked, still smiling.

Katie simply shook her head and pulled Jessie back down to her lips, resuming their kiss where they had left it.

It didn't take long before both girls' were voicing their pleasure and trying to quieten each other simultaneously, not forgetting the proximity of the rest of their classmates. By this time though, hands had begun to wander. Jessie had one of hers tangled up in Katie's caramel coloured hair, whilst the other was edging its way along the older girl's ribs once more. Katie revelled in the feeling of Jessie's hand on her bare skin, inching ever closer to where she wanted it to be; Jessie's hand was now cupping the underside of Katie's breast gently, her thumb stroking back and forth, brushing the now hardened nipple. Katie whimpered noisily, causing Jessie to wrench her lips away from Katie's.

"You've got to be quiet!" Jessie whispered, trying her hardest not to laugh too loud.

"Billie I-" Katie began to speak then stopped and swallowed audibly, her breathing was heavy.

"What?" Jessie whispered again. She was watching Katie closely and the sight of her girlfriend's kiss-bruised lips, and darkened stormy eyes was becoming too much.

"Nothing. I- Are you sure-" Katie was stumbling over her words once more and Jessie felt compelled to help her.

"Katie, I love you and I want this. Just tell me if you want to stop. Okay?" Jessie responded, trying to ease her seemingly nervous girlfriend. She was more than a little surprised at Katie's nerves, given the fact that it had been Katie who only that morning had looked at her with such obvious lust in her eyes.

Jessie's words had soothed Katie immensely; She felt a sense of calm filter through her veins and Jessie felt Katie relax beneath her. Katie looked up at Jessie with eyes that couldn't hide the love they were feeling.

"I love you, Billie. Of course I want this...I just don't know if I can keep quiet..." Katie said, ending her statement with subtly lowered voice. Jessie gazed back at the older girl for a second before adjusting their positions. Throughout the course of their heated make-out session, Jessie's sleeping bag had slipped down to waist level, now, Jessie sat up abruptly and straddled Katie's hips, she pulled the taller girl into a sitting position and grabbed the edge of the vest top Katie had chosen to sleep in. Jessie's watery blue eyes connected once more with Katie's and they eyed each other curiously. Katie finally saw a hint of nerves in the younger girl's eyes, and in order to help her out, Katie placed her hands over Jessie's that remained at the bottom of her vest top. Katie pulled Jessie's hands and with them the top, up and over Katie's own head. Jessie kept her eyes locked on Katie's as she flung the top behind her and tried to push Katie back down. She felt resistance though, as Katie kept them both upright and quickly pulled Jessie's own pyjama top off, smiling cheekily and raising her eyebrows as she did so.

Jessie couldn't help it, her natural instinct was to cover herself, so she did so immediately, wrapping both arms across her chest. Katie wasn't surprised, she had thought if she got rid of Jessie's top fast enough then maybe it would be okay and Jessie wouldn't grow self conscious, she was wrong though and she knew she needed to reassure the younger blonde.

"You're so beautiful Billie." She whispered gently, as her fingers crept around Jessie's wrists, not pulling them away from Jessie's chest. Katie leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jessie, feeling the girl's arms relax slightly in response. Keeping her lips within an inch of Jessie's, Katie whispered once more.

"Let me see you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Katie felt Jessie bring their lips together once more, and a couple of seconds later Jessie's arms were wrapping around Katie's bare back instead of her own chest. Katie smiled into the kiss and laid back down, bringing Jessie down on top of her. As Katie's hands made their way to Jessie's chest, exploring the new territory with slow and gentle movements. Jessie's desire to touch Katie was re-awoken as she removed her lips from Katie's and ignored the frustrated growl from her girlfriend, instead she quickly replaced her lips at Katie's jaw line, kissing and sucking her way along it, giving the older girl an occasional nip when she could no longer stop herself from doing so. Katie's disgruntled growl had quickly turned into a kind of purr, a sound that Jessie realised she had never heard her girlfriend make before as she struggled to contain the chuckle that desperately wanted to escape her.

Jessie's lips continued on their path, down Katie's neck and onto her collar bone. Feeling her hands that had remained on Jessie's breasts now getting squished between their two bodies, Katie re-located her excited fingers and was now caressing the younger girl's back. Jessie was in heaven, she had no idea that she would enjoy being in control, but having Katie beneath her and totally in submission was definitely aiding the butterflies in Jessie's stomach. Dragging her teeth along Katie's collar bone before tracing her tongue back along the same trail, Jessie listened as Katie's purring noise got a little louder. Not able to tear herself away, Jessie mumbled against Katie's skin.

"You're purring."

"I can't help it" Katie gasped in response; one of her hands shooting up into Jessie's hair as she felt a hand returning to its previous position, cupping her right breast tenderly. Katie felt a jolt of pleasure race through her as she realised that her hand which was now tangled in Jessie's hair was moving lower as Jessie edged down her body, she felt Jessie's lips burn a path down her chest, before a warm, wet sensation appeared over her left nipple. Katie let out a guttural moan. Jessie had taken the hardened peak in her mouth, a little surprised that she felt confident enough to do so, but in absolute awe at the feeling of Katie squirming in pleasure, knowing that it was her that was causing it. Jessie was on auto-pilot, now sucking Katie's nipple gently and lovingly, learning one of Katie's tastes and shocking herself even further by realising that she longed to discover what the rest of Katie tasted like. She blushed at the thought.

"God Jessie. That feels-" Katie's voice sounded raspy, and Jessie found it amusing that Katie appeared to be finding it a constant battle to form proper sentences.

"How does it feel? Tell me." Jessie replied as she switched breasts and now paid attention to Katie's right breast. Both Jessie and Katie were taken aback at the sultry tone in Jessie's voice. Katie felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her lower stomach.

"It's like, I- I... I can't even tell you. When you've got my nipple in your mouth..." until this point Jessie had been avoiding doing just that with Katie's right breast and instead was happily trying to leave a mark in a place where no-one would notice. Now, guessing from Katie's tone that she enjoyed the attention, Jessie returned her tongue to Katie's nipple before taking it once more in her mouth, this time tugging it playfully with her teeth.

"Like this you mean?" Jessie mumbled against Katie.

"Aah...Yes... It feels amazing... Like...Like I'm about to explode!" Katie panted, struggling to control her breathing. She reached down and grabbed Jessie's hand squeezing it tightly and bringing it to her lips, placing hurried and sloppy kisses upon it.

"Don't explode just yet! I'm not finished." Jessie said, raising her head and smirking at Katie. Jessie had no idea what had come over her, she couldn't believe some of the things she was saying to Katie, and wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed by them or not. Katie saw this slight hesitation and took her chance. She pulled Jessie upwards and kissed her roughly, prying Jessie's lips apart and entering her mouth with her tongue, duelling with Jessie's own. Both knew that their kisses were getting messy and out of control, Katie took the lead and successfully slowed the pace. Pulling back and studying Jessie's face.

"I can't believe this is happening; how good this feels. It's just so right." Katie said emotionally. Jessie kissed her softly once more before replying.

"I think I'm in love with touching you" She laughed before continuing "It does feel right, I just don't want it to stop."

"It won't" Katie said, and tried to flip them over so that Jessie was beneath her instead.

"Not yet." Jessie let out "Let me...I want to" Jessie rolled her eyes, how had she gone from being almost predatory with Katie a moment a go, to struggling to express what she wanted now? Katie seemed to understand though, and lay back down once more, finally getting a good look at half naked Jessie, and feeling the warm, fluttery sensation return instantly. Jessie noticed Katie's eyes roaming over her body and felt strangely at ease, she even chuckled slightly, prompting Katie to return her gaze to Jessie's face, eying her guiltily.

"Perv." Jessie muttered as she leaned back down to kiss Katie once more, feeling Katie laugh against her lips. Jessie soon felt her confidence return and was now stroking one hand slowly up and down Katie's warm side, coming teasingly close to her breast each time. With the other hand she cupped Katie's cheek as they continued to kiss, mimicking actions with their tongues that they both longed to make elsewhere. On the downwards stroke of her hand Jessie kept coming into contact with Katie's boy shorts, after this had occurred several times Jessie had had enough. She broke away from Katie's lips and made her demand.

"You're still wearing too much." She said simply. Katie laughed

"You're really not the shy Jessie Sammler that everyone thinks you are, are you?" Katie asked with joking suspicion. She began to trail kisses down Jessie's neck as she spoke.

"Mmm... Not with you Baby." Jessie explained, her eyes closing in delight. Katie sucked a piece of flesh into her mouth, wishing she could mark her territory there.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Katie slurred against Jessie's skin.

"Take them off." Jessie groaned.

Jessie pulled away and crawled up the length of Katie's exhausted body; she wrapped an arm around her waist and felt the slight tremors that continued to wrack the older girl's perfect physique.

Jessie studied Katie's face. Her lips were swollen and curled into a content smile, her cheeks flushed and her eyes gazing blearily back at Jessie's own.

"That was perfect." Katie whispered, her voice worn out. She stroked Jessie's cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're perfect." She finished and leaned in for a kiss.

Jessie allowed the kiss to continue for a minute or so before pulling back.

"You're cold." Jessie pointed to Katie's goose-bump covered arm. Katie laughed.

"I'm exhausted, you've totally worn me out." she replied, smiling with her eyes. Jessie looked on as Katie let out a yawn, her body shivering with both the cold and the exertion. Jessie reached down for the sleeping back and tugged it up, wrapping it around both of them. Jessie then returned her arm to its place across Katie's bare waist, she tossed a leg over both of Katie's and finally settled her head down on Katie's chest. She lay there listening to her girlfriend's breathing even out and grow deeper and slower as she fell asleep. Both girls wearing satisfied smiles.


	23. Chapter 22 UNEDITED

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Trip and The End. (Part Two)**

**Okay. Basically, everyone who reviewed the last chapter requested to see the unedited version. I'm a little embarrassed about posting it, but as a reward for actually reviewing; here it is. It's mainly the same as the original Chapter Twenty-Two, there are just a few extra bits that I thought might be a bit too detailed. I'm not sure it'll live up to your expectations! Anyway, I really just wanna end this fic now so after this version of the chapter there will be only one more for me to give you guys, don't worry, it's already written! Thank-you to all that reviewed so far, hope you enjoy this. **

A few hours later, the girls' tent was now littered with the remains of the "Midnight Feast" that had been mainly consumed before midnight and mainly consumed by Katie.

"I'll never know how you do it." Jessie let out in wonderment.

"Do what?" Katie asked, feeling a little confused.

"How you eat all that stuff and still stay so skinny! I mean, look, I can practically see your ribs!" Jessie exclaimed, lifting Katie's top and tracing her fingers over the outline of the older girl's ribcage, producing goose bumps across her girlfriend's stomach.

"Aah!" Katie yelped. "Don't do that, it's freezing!"

"Sorry" Jessie laughed, pulling Katie's top back down again and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cold cheek.

"Anyway, I already told you how I do it. I have hollow legs remember?" Katie asked, doing her usual trick of keeping a completely straight face.

"Oh... Of course, I remember now." Jessie let out, half talking half yawning. Katie watched as she closed her mouth then shivered slightly.

"Alright you, let's get into our Jammies, it's almost arctic in this tent now!" Katie said decisively, still watching Jessie lovingly.

Both girls changed into their pyjamas, giving each other privacy by turning in opposite directions, although both secretly longed to turn around. When they were finished, Jessie and Katie reconvened on Jessie's sleeping bag once more. Jessie pulled her knees up and slipped inside the sleeping bag, instantly grateful of its warmth, she looked up at Katie, who had made no movement to get into her own sleeping bag and was instead staring at Jessie, giving her best impression of puppy-dog eyes. Jessie laughed.

"Oh alright, come on then!" Jessie smiled as she lowered the zip on her sleeping bag and lifted it up, inviting Katie to join her. Katie gave a gleeful smile and almost leapt in beside Jessie.

"Oomph!" Jessie let out "I take it back, you're not skinny at all, I can hardly move in here now!" She said jokingly.

"Hey!" Katie cried, pretending to be hurt. "We'll just have to rearrange ourselves a bit then won't we?" She asked.

At this, Katie pulled Jessie closer so that she was now laying half on top of the older girl. Katie shifted so that she was flat on her back and Jessie rested her head on Katie's chest.

"Better?" Katie whispered

Instead of answering her, Jessie leaned up slightly and looked down at Katie, giving her a small smile. Jessie couldn't help but notice as Katie's smoky blue eyes darted between Jessie's own pale blues and her lips, now suspended not too far from Katie's own. Jessie knew what Katie wanted. She leant down further as Katie craned her neck upwards, meeting her in the middle. Katie's satisfied groan filled the air almost the second their lips met. She remembered the first time she had failed to conceal her pleasure whilst kissing Jessie, she remembered her fear that it would make Jessie nervous and how she promptly backed off slightly. At these memories, Katie smiled into Jessie's lips. Feeling this, Jessie pulled back. She looked down at the silly grin on her older girlfriend's face and felt a similar one grace her own features.

"What?" Jessie asked, still smiling.

Katie simply shook her head and pulled Jessie back down to her lips, resuming their kiss where they had left it.

It didn't take long before both girls' were voicing their pleasure and trying to quieten each other simultaneously, not forgetting the proximity of the rest of their classmates. By this time though, hands had begun to wander. Jessie had one of hers tangled up in Katie's caramel coloured hair, whilst the other was edging its way along the older girl's ribs once more. Katie revelled in the feeling of Jessie's hand on her bare skin, inching ever closer to where she wanted it to be; Jessie's hand was now cupping the underside of Katie's breast gently, her thumb stroking back and forth, brushing the now hardened nipple. Katie whimpered noisily, causing Jessie to wrench her lips away from Katie's.

"You've got to be quiet!" Jessie whispered, trying her hardest not to laugh too loud.

"Billie I-" Katie began to speak then stopped and swallowed audibly, her breathing was heavy.

"What?" Jessie whispered again. She was watching Katie closely and the sight of her girlfriend's kiss-bruised lips, and darkened stormy eyes was becoming too much.

"Nothing. I- Are you sure-" Katie was stumbling over her words once more and Jessie felt compelled to help her.

"Katie, I love you and I want this. Just tell me if you want to stop. Okay?" Jessie responded, trying to ease her seemingly nervous girlfriend. She was more than a little surprised at Katie's nerves, given the fact that it had been Katie who only that morning had looked at her with such obvious lust in her eyes.

Jessie's words had soothed Katie immensely; She felt a sense of calm filter through her veins and Jessie felt Katie relax beneath her. Katie looked up at Jessie with eyes that couldn't hide the love they were feeling.

"I love you, Billie. Of course I want this...I just don't know if I can keep quiet..." Katie said, ending her statement with subtly lowered voice. Jessie gazed back at the older girl for a second before adjusting their positions. Throughout the course of their heated make-out session, Jessie's sleeping bag had slipped down to waist level, now, Jessie sat up abruptly and straddled Katie's hips, she pulled the taller girl into a sitting position and grabbed the edge of the vest top Katie had chosen to sleep in. Jessie's watery blue eyes connected once more with Katie's and they eyed each other curiously. Katie finally saw a hint of nerves in the younger girl's eyes, and in order to help her out, Katie placed her hands over Jessie's that remained at the bottom of her vest top. Katie pulled Jessie's hands and with them the top, up and over Katie's own head. Jessie kept her eyes locked on Katie's as she flung the top behind her and tried to push Katie back down. She felt resistance though, as Katie kept them both upright and quickly pulled Jessie's own pyjama top off, smiling cheekily and raising her eyebrows as she did so.

Jessie couldn't help it, her natural instinct was to cover herself, so she did so immediately, wrapping both arms across her chest. Katie wasn't surprised, she had thought if she got rid of Jessie's top fast enough then maybe it would be okay and Jessie wouldn't grow self conscious, she was wrong though and she knew she needed to reassure the younger blonde.

"You're so beautiful Billie." She whispered gently, as her fingers crept around Jessie's wrists, not pulling them away from Jessie's chest. Katie leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jessie, feeling the girl's arms relax slightly in response. Keeping her lips within an inch of Jessie's, Katie whispered once more.

"Let me see you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Katie felt Jessie bring their lips together once more, and a couple of seconds later Jessie's arms were wrapping around Katie's bare back instead of her own chest. Katie smiled into the kiss and lay back down, bringing Jessie down on top of her. As Katie's hands made their way to Jessie's chest, exploring the new territory with slow and gentle movements. Jessie's desire to touch Katie was re-awoken as she removed her lips from Katie's and ignored the frustrated growl from her girlfriend, instead she quickly replaced her lips at Katie's jaw line, kissing and sucking her way along it, giving the older girl an occasional nip when she could no longer stop herself from doing so. Katie's disgruntled growl had quickly turned into a kind of purr, a sound that Jessie realised she had never heard her girlfriend make before as she struggled to contain the chuckle that desperately wanted to escape her.

Jessie's lips continued on their path, down Katie's neck and onto her collar bone. Feeling her hands that had remained on Jessie's breasts now getting squished between their two bodies, Katie re-located her excited fingers and was now caressing the younger girl's back. Jessie was in heaven, she had no idea that she would enjoy being in control, but having Katie beneath her and totally in submission was definitely aiding the butterflies in Jessie's stomach. Dragging her teeth along Katie's collar bone before tracing her tongue back along the same trail, Jessie listened as Katie's purring noise got a little louder. Not able to tear herself away, Jessie mumbled against Katie's skin.

"You're purring."

"I can't help it" Katie gasped in response; one of her hands shooting up into Jessie's hair as she felt a hand returning to its previous position, cupping her right breast tenderly. Katie felt a jolt of pleasure race through her as she realised that her hand which was now tangled in Jessie's hair was moving lower as Jessie edged down her body, she felt Jessie's lips burn a path down her chest, before a warm, wet sensation appeared over her left nipple. Katie let out a guttural moan. Jessie had taken the hardened peak in her mouth, a little surprised that she felt confident enough to do so, but in absolute awe at the feeling of Katie squirming in pleasure, knowing that it was her that was causing it. Jessie was on auto-pilot, now sucking Katie's nipple gently and lovingly, learning one of Katie's tastes and shocking herself even further by realising that she longed to discover what the rest of Katie tasted like. She blushed at the thought.

"God Jessie. That feels-" Katie's voice sounded raspy, and Jessie found it amusing that Katie appeared to be finding it a constant battle to form proper sentences.

"How does it feel? Tell me." Jessie replied as she switched breasts and now paid attention to Katie's right breast. Both Jessie and Katie were taken aback at the sultry tone in Jessie's voice. Katie felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her lower stomach.

"It's like, I- I... I can't even tell you. When you've got my nipple in your mouth..." until this point Jessie had been avoiding doing just that with Katie's right breast and instead was happily trying to leave a mark in a place where no-one would notice. Now, guessing from Katie's tone that she enjoyed the attention, Jessie returned her tongue to Katie's nipple before taking it once more in her mouth, this time tugging it playfully with her teeth.

"Like this you mean?" Jessie mumbled against Katie.

"Aah...Yes... It feels amazing... Like...Like I'm about to explode!" Katie panted, struggling to control her breathing. She reached down and grabbed Jessie's hand squeezing it tightly and bringing it to her lips, placing hurried and sloppy kisses upon it.

"Don't explode just yet! I'm not finished." Jessie said, raising her head and smirking at Katie. Jessie had no idea what had come over her, she couldn't believe some of the things she was saying to Katie, and wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed by them or not. Katie saw this slight hesitation and took her chance. She pulled Jessie upwards and kissed her roughly, prying Jessie's lips apart and entering her mouth with her tongue, duelling with Jessie's own. Both knew that their kisses were getting messy and out of control, Katie took the lead and successfully slowed the pace. Pulling back and studying Jessie's face.

"I can't believe this is happening; how good this feels. It's just so right." Katie said emotionally. Jessie kissed her softly once more before replying.

"I think I'm in love with touching you" She laughed before continuing "It does feel right, I just don't want it to stop."

"It won't" Katie said, and tried to flip them over so that Jessie was beneath her instead.

"Not yet." Jessie let out "Let me...I want to" Jessie rolled her eyes, how had she gone from being almost predatory with Katie a moment a go, to struggling to express what she wanted now? Katie seemed to understand though, and lay back down once more, finally getting a good look at half naked Jessie, and feeling the warm, fluttery sensation return instantly. Jessie noticed Katie's eyes roaming over her body and felt strangely at ease, she even chuckled slightly, prompting Katie to return her gaze to Jessie's face, eying her guiltily.

"Perv." Jessie muttered as she leaned back down to kiss Katie once more, feeling Katie laugh against her lips. Jessie soon felt her confidence return and was now stroking one hand slowly up and down Katie's warm side, coming teasingly close to her breast each time. With the other hand she cupped Katie's cheek as they continued to kiss, mimicking actions with their tongues that they both longed to make elsewhere. On the downwards stroke of her hand Jessie kept coming into contact with Katie's boy shorts, after this had occurred several times Jessie had had enough. She broke away from Katie's lips and made her demand.

"You're still wearing too much." She said simply. Katie laughed

"You're really not the shy Jessie Sammler that everyone thinks you are, are you?" Katie asked with joking suspicion. She began to trail kisses down Jessie's neck as she spoke.

"Mmm... Not with you Baby." Jessie explained, her eyes closing in delight. Katie sucked a piece of flesh into her mouth, wishing she could mark her territory there.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Katie slurred against Jessie's skin.

"Take them off." Jessie groaned. Katie heard the want in Jessie's voice and found herself becoming even more turned on by it, something she hadn't thought possible. Katie sat up once more, allowing Jessie to climb off of her and sit beside her momentarily as she hastily removed her own underwear. As soon as she had done so and thrown her boy shorts to the other side of the tent, Jessie was straddling her once more, this time perching lower, hovering above Katie's knees. She leant forward and began placing kisses across Katie's abdomen unaware of the churning excitement going on inside it. Jessie made her way upwards and back to Katie's breasts, she had felt Katie resisting the urge to brand her neck, and it had instilled in her a similar urge. She set about marking Katie once more, sucking and biting the same spot on the flesh of Katie's right breast.

As Jessie focused on her mission, she was hardly aware of her own hand's action as it resumed its pacing back and forth across Katie's abs. Katie could feel it though, and coupled with the sensation Jessie was currently eliciting at the area surrounding her nipple, she wasn't sure how much she could take. Katie's moans were getting louder, Jessie couldn't help but notice.

"Ssshhhh!" Jessie instructed as Katie struggled to keep her volume in check. Satisfied with her work on Katie's breast Jessie went back to kissing her girlfriend's lips as she worked up the confidence for her next move.

Jessie's hand that was currently rubbing circles on Katie's smooth warm stomach began to edge lower down, down silky thigh and back up the other, before reaching its destination.

Jessie ran her fingers through the short coarse hair that she found between Katie's legs as she pulled back from the kiss, she stared directly into her girlfriend's fully dilated smoky blue eyes. Readjusting her hand slightly, Jessie kept her eyes locked on Katie's as she worked one finger down through Katie's slit, revelling in the wetness she found there. Rubbing her finger up and down, Jessie watched as Katie's eyes first widened then closed in rapture. Jessie had to kiss her again, she forced their lips back together, their kisses sloppier than ever. Jessie guessed she had located Katie's clit when she felt the older girls hips buck beneath her and Katie ripped her lips from Jessie's to let out her loudest moan yet. Jessie quickly cut off the sound by kissing Katie once more. She added another finger and circled Katie's clit several times.

"Am I doing it right?" Jessie questioned quietly, her nerves returning briefly as the reality of what she was doing sank in. Katie nodded frantically before panting her answer.

"God, yes! Billie you're, oh god. It feels so good." This almost immediately restored Jessie's confidence and she finally managed to work up the guts to voice a desire she had considered secretly for some time now, even before this particular day.

"Katie..." She began, continuing to move her fingers over the older girl's clit as she kissed her neck hungrily.

"Katie...I think....I think I want to taste you." She finished in between gasps and kisses with the taller girl. Katie's hips were moving in a rhythm now and Jessie felt it slow down slightly. Katie had heard Jessie and she didn't know what to say, just hearing Jessie say the words had forced yet another wave of warmth to flood her stomach. She stared at Jessie, trying to convey her feelings through her eyes. Jessie pulled her fingers from Katie's clit, prompting Katie to fear that she had upset Jessie through her lack of answer; the fear didn't last long though. Katie's eyes widened almost painfully as she watched Jessie scoot further down her legs. Now she felt as Jessie's damp fingers spread apart her lower lips.

Jessie edges nearer to her destination, breathing in Katie's scent and becoming intoxicated by it. Finally her lips made contact, wrapping round Katie's clit and sucking it gently. Katie's hips bucked wildly and Jessie moved her hand to hold Katie down across her pelvis. Feeling happy that she was pleasing Katie, Jessie opened her mouth and moved lower down Katie's slit, snaking her tongue out and drinking in the abundance of fluid she encountered.

"Baby, you taste amazing, so wet." Jessie exclaimed her voice dripping with desire; shocking both her and Katie once more at her choice of words. Katie could only moan in response, no longer equipped with the ability to form anything coherent.

Jessie moved her mouth back to Katie's clit, sucking on it greedily once more. Now she introduced her other hand, sliding two fingers through Katie's sopping slit, before pushing them into her opening and beginning a steady rhythm. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Jessie to hold Katie still, as the older girl's hips bucked and writhed and her back arched in pleasure at the sensations she had never experienced before. Jessie added a third finger to Katie's opening and pounded all three faster than before, hearing the wet sounds that they created alongside Katie's consistent moans that were now becoming more high-pitched. Katie's hands had been flailing around wildly, but now found a resting place in Jessie's hair, pulling the younger girl's face closer between her legs. Jessie's tongue edged out of her mouth, her teeth clasped her girlfriend's hardened nub carefully and she swiped her tongue over it repeatedly.

A few seconds later, Jessie felt a change in Katie; a change that Katie had felt approaching for some time now. Katie's body was writhing madly, her hand slipping from Jessie's hair to her shoulders where she gripped like a vice. Feeling Katie's hips rise up from the sleeping bag, Jessie moved her hand, placing it over Katie's lower stomach and pushing it downwards. Now she felt Katie's opening contracting and pulsing around her fingers as some sort of liquid began to seep from her. Realising what was happening, Jessie kept the pressure going on Katie's hard clit and slowed the pace of her fingers until she began to feel Katie relax beneath her. Once Katie had stopped bucking around, Jessie stroked the older girl's stomach soothingly, as she removed her fingers below and replaced them with her mouth, licking and sucking up her girlfriend's juices, closing her eyes at the taste she now loved.

Finally, Jessie pulled away and crawled up the length of Katie's exhausted body; she wrapped an arm around her waist and felt the slight tremors that continued to wrack the older girl's perfect physique.

Jessie studied Katie's face. Her lips were swollen and curled into a content smile, her cheeks flushed and her eyes gazing blearily back at Jessie's own.

"That was perfect." Katie whispered, her voice worn out. She stroked Jessie's cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're perfect." She finished and leaned in for a kiss.

Jessie allowed the kiss to continue for a minute or so before pulling back.

"You're cold." Jessie pointed to Katie's goose-bump covered arm. Katie laughed.

"I'm exhausted, you've totally worn me out." she replied, smiling with her eyes. Jessie looked on as Katie let out a yawn, her body shivering with both the cold and the exertion. Jessie reached down for the sleeping bag and tugged it up, wrapping it around both of them. Jessie then returned her arm to its place across Katie's bare waist, she tossed a leg over both of Katie's and finally settled her head down on Katie's chest. She lay there listening to her girlfriend's breathing even out and grow deeper and slower as she fell asleep. Both girls wearing satisfied smiles.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three – The Trip, The End, The Start. **

**So Guys, here is the last chapter of Hidden. I hope you all enjoy this and have enjoyed the story in its entirety. I would like to thank a few of you who have reviewed several times, it really has motivated me to keep the updates coming. So Thank-you to:  
IsaWeber, twin who likes to travel, WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, Tweevil16, Seyheystevierey and Sopphia. Your reviews and comments have really been invaluable.**

**Moving on, at the moment, there is so sequel and no other fics in the works. I don't know how either would be received, but if you guys want more then I may at some stage start something new. But for now, the end is nigh!**

The next morning Katie was awake first. She could feel the sunlight creeping into the tent through the canvas walls, she kept her eyes shut as she let out a groan and tried to stretch her long body, removing the aches from her limbs. However, as she attempted to lift her arms above her head, she felt something stopping them, she opened her eyes and looked down at her shoulder. It was only when Katie focused on Jessie's slumbering naked form that the events of the previous night came flooding back, her stomach made some kind of joyful leap and what was possibly the largest smile ever erupted across her lips.

Katie couldn't quite believe what had occurred between herself and her younger girlfriend before they had fallen asleep the previous night. She studied the girl lying with her, from her adorably tousled blonde hair falling upon Katie's own shoulder, down her slender porcelain pale arms, wrapped loosely around Katie's stomach, and the smooth well-shaped leg that was slung across both of Katie's legs. Katie breathed in deeply and let out a contented sigh, her whole body shifting slightly in the process.

Jessie, though still half-sleeping felt Katie move beneath her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up, searching for the eyes of her older girlfriend, half expecting them to be on her already. She wasn't wrong, Katie's eyes were indeed still on Jessie, but instead of gazing directly into Jessie's eyes as the younger girl had guessed they might, Katie's eyes were still roaming totally consciously across Jessie's naked form.

Instead of feeling self-conscious about this as she suspected she might do, Jessie instead felt her heart beat a little faster as the memory of last night, and the cause for both girl's nakedness returned to her.

"Told you that you were a perv." Jessie whispered jokingly.

Katie blushed and looked guiltily at Jessie before noticing the amused expression on her girlfriend's face. Instead of replying, Katie simply stretched freely, reaching her arms above her head and shaking her long legs out slightly, she sighed once more before a lazy smile crept onto her face.

"Mmmm... Good Morning Billie" She smiled at Jessie, then brought an arm back down from above her head and stroked a piece of blonde her out of Jessie's eyes.

Jessie noticed the calm tone to Katie's voice and realised that even at this stage in their relationship she still discovered different sides to the lanky girl. She had learnt that Katie's over-zealous, bouncy attitude was often a way of hiding her insecurities, although she hoped that by now Katie felt able to be herself around Jessie. She had learnt that Katie could be very emotional, that she wasn't untouchable as she would have others think and in fact she often needed reassurance. Another thing that Jessie had learnt, and learnt it the hard way, was that Katie needed to be loved, that actually, she had spent a lot of time being told that she was unlovable, and that no matter how ludicrously untrue something was, the more times it is repeated the harder it becomes to believe anything else. Jessie knew that between herself and Katie's grandparents, it was of up-most importance to prove to Katie how loved she really was.

Despite having discovered all of this, and learning so much about the temperament of Katie Singer, this new found relaxed version of her girlfriend was a slight surprise to Jessie. She giggled at the tone of voice that Katie had just used.

"Feeling alright Baby?" She asked quietly. Katie looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. After realised that once again Katie was unlikely to reply, Jessie explained her question.

"it's just, you seem... very.... relaxed?" She continued, feeling a strange need to make her statement into a question. This time a grin broke out over Katie's face. She removed her arm from around Jessie and pushed the younger girl gently onto her back before leaning over her.

"I wonder what could have caused that..." Katie whispered in a mock-confused tone. Jessie grasped what Katie was implying and it was now her turn to blush. Katie let out a breathy laugh before leaning down and capturing Jessie lips. She pulled Jessie's lower lip into her mouth and sucked at it almost hungrily. Jessie pulled back slightly and rolled Katie over then re-connected their lips, this time forcing Katie's lips apart with her tongue and engaging in a passionate battle with Katie's tongue. Before too long, lack of oxygen became an issue and the girl's broke apart. Jessie leant her forehead against Katie's chest as she took a few breaths. Suddenly, one of Jessie's deep breaths turned into a gasp. Hearing this, Katie grew concerned.

"What's the matter Jess?" She asked, hoping that Jessie wasn't beginning to regret anything.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, Baby. Have you seen this?" Jessie let out nervously.

"What? Seen what?" Katie asked, attempting to sit up in order to see whatever it was that Jessie was so worried about.

"This. It must have hurt you...there are actual bite marks. I'm sorry Katie." Jessie said although after saying "this" it seemed to Katie that Jessie was talking more to herself than to Katie. Now however, Katie realised that she could feel a gentle touch on her right breast. She managed to pull Jessie aside so that she was now resting against her left side and she glanced down to where Jessie was circling one patch of flesh with her pointer finger. Katie saw what Jessie was talking about now and felt as Jessie removed her finger and looked up guiltily at Katie. There on Katie's breast was indeed a very angry looking hickey, Jessie was right when she mumbled about actual teeth marks being visible but she was wrong when she guessed that it must have hurt. Katie chuckled, leaned over and pressed her lips to Jessie's forehead and gave the blonde girl a gentle squeeze.

"It doesn't hurt a bit, Billie." She said honestly.

"But- What if-" Jessie began, still sounding unsure.

"Jess, don't worry! It's not like anyone is going to see it there!" Katie laughed, still trying to reassure Jessie. Jessie however, gave Katie a slightly confused look after hearing that.

"Except you." Katie clarified. "Well, I mean, I'll probably see it too, I mean I'll probably have at least _one_ shower before it fades..." She continued hoping to make Jessie laugh. But Jessie wasn't listening, she was still stuck on Katie's first comment. Something about the idea that part of Katie was only for Jessie's eyes made her stomach lurch in a joyful manner. She loved the fact that she was the one that got to touch Katie, to taste Katie and to hear her too. She wondered how many of the kids at school would long for that privilege. But that was irrelevant, she decided.

"Jessie?" Katie asked, jolting Jessie from her thoughts. "Are you alright? You don't regret anything do you?" Katie voiced this very cautiously, hoping to god that Jessie didn't regret it.

"No!" Jessie blurted out, mortified that Katie could think otherwise. "I was thinking the exact opposite, I love you so much, I was thinking how nice it felt to be the only one who would notice the hickey, and how lucky I am to be that person because so many people would kill for the chance. I was thinking, how much I love just lying here naked with you. And how, although I'm a little nervous still about you seeing me like I saw you last night, I can't wait to be able to do those things to you again. I don't regret any of it. I'm embarrassed, but I don't regret it. Not at all. I love you." Jessie cut her ramble short and buried her head into Katie's shoulder, blushing once more, profusely. Katie was stunned into silence. She tried to dissect Jessie's fast paced explanation, and understood nearly all of it.

"Okay." Katie started, "Let me get my head around all of that!" She joked as Jessie buried her face further into the tall girl's side.

"Firstly, it's okay that you're nervous about being on the other side of things. But I'll never rush you, this whole sex thing can move totally at your pace. I feel so much closer to you now, after last night, and waking up with you this morning, was, well, well, you heard how relaxed I was!" Katie laughed, and felt Jessie giggle by her side.

"But Jess, I don't understand what you have to be embarrassed about." Katie said, lifting her arm and trying to tempt Jessie out from her hiding place. Eventually, Jessie's still blushing face appeared and looked through wide eyes at Katie.

"Some of the stuff I said last night..." Jessie began then stopped and re-thought her phrasing. "I was quite forward with you." She finished. Katie sat up and Jessie struggled not to stare at her girlfriend's naked chest, knowing that this was not the moment for the now familiar feeling that she felt spreading within her lower stomach. Katie took both of Jessie's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jessica Sammler. I don't think you have any idea of quite how sexy you are." Katie said simply. Jessie rolled her eyes, and tried to shuffle away.

"No." Katie held fast to Jessie and continued "You are incredibly sexy and incredibly beautiful and last night you were absolutely perfect. Okay?" Katie finished, raising her eyebrows at Jessie, demanding a response. Jessie nodded reluctantly. "Okay." Jessie agreed finally.

"Good." Katie said, ending the conversation and pulling her girlfriend towards her for tender but simple kiss.

"Right, the others might be up soon, and if you want to remain the only one who gets to see all this, we should get dressed before you have to share me with your step-sister." Katie rattled off, gesturing her naked body goofily and shooting Jessie a cheeky grin.

"Katie! Gross!" Jessie exclaimed. _Yeah, Katie can definitely still surprise me..._

"Well, if you think I'm gross I guess I'm wasting my time ever hoping for a repeat performance of last night..." Katie muttered jokingly, the grin still evident on her face. Jessie chuckled and ignored her girlfriend's mutterings, busying herself with getting dressed as Katie did the same. Soon both girls were dressed and ready for the day, they reconvened back on Jessie's crumpled sleeping bag as they began to pack up their bags with yesterdays clothes and last nights almost un-used pyjamas.

"Katie..." Jessie began, bringing the serious atmosphere back into the cramped tent. Katie stopped gathering her clothes together and looked back at Jessie.

"Jessie..." Katie stated, imitating the tone that her girlfriend had just used.

"I get it now. I get what you meant when you came to my room and Sarah was there." Jessie said, so quietly that she was almost whispering. Katie looked away, trying to hide the expression of anguish that appeared at hearing Sarah's name.

"You said that I didn't know how much you were risking by being with me." Jessie explained. "And at your grandparents when you said that there was something wrong with you... that you should have just been normal..." Jessie trailed off.

"Can we not-" Katie cut in trying the steer the conversation in another direction before Jessie interrupted.

"No. You should never have to feel like that, or worry about hiding who you are. You've spent too much time in an environment that made you question yourself..."

"Jess, I don't live there anymore. You know it's not like that at Grandpa and Judith's." Katie interrupted once more.

"I do know that. But you're still hiding, whenever we're at school, whenever we're at my mom's house or at Dad and Lily's. I mean, Grace knows about us..." Jessie carried on.

"What are you saying?" Katie asked, beginning to think that she knew where this was going.

"I think I want people to know about us. I want you to be free." Jessie finished. Katie looked at her girlfriend, studying her features, trying to establish whether Jessie was sure about this.

"Billie, I'd love for people to know, I'd love to be able to express how completely and utterly in love with you I am no matter where we were. However, I don't think people would look too kindly on me ravishing you in the hallways at school..." Katie said with a sly smile and a jokingly thoughtful look on her face before continuing "But one day I'd like to be free too." She stated, meeting Jessie's eyes.

"One day?" Jessie questioned.

"Exactly" Katie confirmed. "Right now, we've only just sorted ourselves out, we're only just back together, last night we made love for the first time. I don't think that wanting me to be free is the right motive here, you've got to want it for yourself too." Katie said, verbally untangling her thoughts.

"I do want it!" Jessie exclaimed.

"It wouldn't make us free right now, it would mean we were being watched and thought about. It would mean your parents would be suspicious every time we were alone in your room... and we can kiss goodbye to sleepovers!" Katie said, with a look that was quite close to panic stricken. Jessie laughed and then turned serious once more, not wanting Katie to joke her way out of this conversation.

"You're right." The younger girl said. "But I think you're saying this to protect me, you don't think I'm ready..." She said in a quite hurt tone. Katie took Jessie's hand and stroked her thumb across her girlfriend's knuckles.

"I think that when you are ready, I will be with you every step of the way, but right now we should hang on to the fact that we know who we are and we are free together." Katie stated, looking lovingly into Jessie's eyes and reassuring the younger girl, who despite having thought that she was ready, actually found herself quite relieved that Katie didn't think it was the right time to come out.

"I love you Jess." Katie whispered.

"I love you, baby." Jessie smiled back. Pulling Katie towards her and onto her lap.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" Both girls heard the voice from outside and groaned, leaning their heads against each others, knowing that any second now Grace would come barrelling through the tent flap. Katie slipped off of Jessie's lap and sat down at her side instead.

Sure enough, they heard the noise of a zip opening and watched as the sunlight began to peer in more demandingly from the outside. Then Grace's head appeared.

"Thank god you're dressed." Grace Joked. "Everyone is having breakfast and your Dad made me promise to make sure you ate, Jessie." She said bluntly. Jessie glared at her. "Well come on!" Grace said impatiently "Breakfast is nearly over!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Jessie hissed sharply.

"Good." Grace stated. She looked around the tent, taking in the un-slept sleeping bag on one side of the tent and the rather crumpled one on the other. She paused momentarily then glanced at Katie.

"Morning Katie." Grace said with a smirk "Sleep well?"

Katie's eyes widened, she remained silent and simply nodded. Grace chuckled to herself then returned her focus to Jessie.

"Come on then." Grace demanded before her head disappeared from sight. Jessie looked at Katie, who was blushing now.

"Sorry Baby." Jessie said, trying to mask her smile. She took hold of Katie, pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips, catching the older girl's lip in her teeth and tugging it outwards before letting it fall back. Jessie pecked Katie once more then dragged her out of the tent. Off for another mind numbing day of hiking and bird-watching.

But this day felt different. This day both girls felt like they were where they belonged when they were together. This day it would be infinitely harder to stop themselves from holding hands, or refrain from spontaneous kisses. This day it was the start of something different.


End file.
